Second Chances
by BattleStations
Summary: Lifes never been easy. Toss a scene change in there and you've got Samma's new one. Who knew a kid had so much chakra...DONE! finally
1. Prologue

**Second Chances**

BattleStations

_Prologue_

* * *

The day had gone dark by the time she got up. She had been kneeling before the small grave site for hours by then, just to remember it was her father's sixth year since leaving her alone. He had been her training partner, her guardian, her best friend. But he was gone now.

The young girl bowed to the small shine then walked back to the path through the dewing grass and lonely graves. She had never known her mother or her brother, but now that she was older she doubted she even had a brother or a mother really. Her father liked to keep her happy and that was what had been so great about him. He was a mischievous trouble maker and a great man no one could ever have argued about it.

It had always been her and her father. The thought made her feel lonely when she looked back on the old times. Maybe that's why her father had made up her 'lost' family, to make her not feel as lonely as she did now. He could do nothing about it now.

She was alone. She only had herself and their small dojo to keep her company. There was no one for her to turn to, no one to draw her attention away from the hole in her side her father had made in his parting.

She pushed her dark bangs behind her ear and out of her sight as she came onto the sidewalk and out of the gravesite. In the distance she could hear the late diners shuffling towards their destinations and trying to escape the cold nipping at exposed skin. Her body felt numb to anything they felt. The cold had little effect on her anymore.

She watched her breath reach up towards the dim glow of the street lamps above her and frowned when they could never reach the warm glow. Her breath could never reach its destination. It only fell short just before achieving the goal.

Down an alley some trash cans fell over as street cats fought over whatever they had found. The echo continued through the neighbor's alley ways and faded into any exposed gardens. She stopped at the tall dark gate leading to the small grounds of her family's dojo. The dark wood still held the feeling of the tree trunks it had been formed from and her family insignia was still carved deeply so as to never fade. The Moi family style had died with her father as he had never finished teaching it to her. Their name may never fade from the gate, but what her name represented had been lost six years ago.

She sighed and blindly searched for her keys in the deep pockets of her thick pea coat. Again, her breath swirled around her face stretching up towards the top of the dojo's gate stretching with all it had for the light just out of reach.

Defeated in her search she turned around and slowly slipped to the ground leaning against the gates thick doors. She must have left her keys inside. Slipping on her gloves again she gazed at the three other dojos in her neighborhood. The other dojo roofs rose grand and important like her father's dojo never could. Competition among the four dojos had left little income for anyone, but that was the kind of small town she lived in._ Everyone_ belonged to one dojo or another, if you didn't you were looked down upon. It was a harsh viewpoint to take, but reality. Everyone around her at_ least_ knew the basis of some kind of martial art.

Her father knew just as well as she did that the Moi style would end with him even if he had the time to finish her training. Their family style was old. It was ancient. Therefore meant to be past on from father to son. Her father never "had" a son, he only had her.

To her what she was supposed to learn was awkward. It looked amazing when her father showed her, he was great. But she wasn't a boy, she couldn't fight properly with his style.

The second she convinced her father it wasn't going to happen, she took the liberty of inventing the Moi-women's martial art. If she was great at anything it would be gymnastics, so that's where she started.

Looking up at the crystal clear sky of stars and moon a flash of her father's proud smile skimmed across her conscience. She looked sadly up at the sliver of moon left of the lunar cycle. He had smiled so proudly when he first watched her kick the shit out of the gang of boys gathering in the ally on the other side of their tall fence. They had gone out to eat that night, she was six.

She never was exceptionally strong, so her style was based around speed and agility. When her father and her trained they always raced, everywhere, when she got better the races turned to the roofs and the tall trees in the hill's forest. Even if her father couldn't pass on his family style he never gave up conditioning her for own start.

Her childish motto: if you can't catch me you can't win. She frowned as the memory of when she told her father that crossed her mind. He laughed and tried to snatch her off the floor, they had a game of tag that night. Her father never did catch her. She was eight.

She was always shy when she was little. Shyness had been a big fault on her part for the kind of place she lived in.

She stood up leaning against the gate to help while her hands where still in her warm pockets. She couldn't feel the cold much anymore, but her legs were still stiff if she didn't move.

She had been afraid to show anyone what she could do in childhood, undivided attention had terrified her. When she was in school kids would always show off at lunch what they had learned from their respected dojo. She had always mysteriously disappeared when they would look to her for a demonstration.

She turned around and looked straight up the gate; glancing to the side she saw the lamp post not too far away.

Never showing off her 'skills' led the kids to start rumors. About her. _I heard her father was so ashamed of his daughter that he refused to teach her anything. I heard that it was her mothers dying wish for her daughter to be a weak freak._ She had heard everyone, they were always childish, imaginative, stupid, and impractical, but it still hurt. As she got older, the rumors died down, instead the kids opted to ignore her, and pretend she wasn't there. Except for their glares, no one even gazed at her, not a glance.

Breathing out the sudden antsy feeling she stepped back a few feet from the gate and street lamp pole. Her eyes swept over the height of her gate and critically looked over the lamp post.

She had dropped gymnastics when the other girls took to calling her names. Especially when they took to calling her an orphan. The names started right after her father had died.

She bent her legs and ran at the pole to kick off it launching herself over the tall gate while twisting in air to clear the top, she flipped her feet back towards the ground and landed bending her knees and facing the small dojo. Her hands stayed warm in her pockets the whole time. She picked a slow pace towards the sliding door of the dojo, her shoulders slumped down and her face was cast towards the ground, her bangs fell free and covered half of her face as she ascended the steps.

She crossed the large dark empty sparing area after she kicked off her shoes and headed towards the hall with the other rooms down it. She didn't bother with the light switches she passed on her way. If she never saw this house again she would be more than content.

The place was perfect for two people. But with only her, it was too big. She passed the dark kitchen and over the square of light from the kitchen window that was cast across the wooden hall. She shuffled past her father's empty quite room.

Shhh…

She slid open the door to her small room and shook out of her coat to drop it in a corner and collapsed onto her futon staring at the flashing red numbers of her alarm clock.

**11:47pm**

**Review if you want me to continue.**


	2. One

**Second Chances**

BattleStations

_Moi-san_

* * *

Crash!

Even in the morning cats in the allies fought over trash and made a horrible noise of it. Growls and spitting hisses echoed through the neighborhood with the clang of dropped garbage cans and scattering trash.

She was up twenty minutes before her alarm would have gone off. With her bleary vision she stared at the same glowing red numbers though their glow wasn't as intense when the sun was up and shinning through her small window across the top of her wall.

Grunting she sat up and tiredly looked at the closed paper door. The dojo was uncomfortably quiet reminding her that it was empty, only her. She sighed and stood to let her blankets fall in a bunch as she stepped onto the cold floor. She shuffled across the floor and rummaged through her dresser for her school clothes.

Digging in the drawers she saw her breath come out in a fog. It was a sure sign that the added generator had went out during the night. She would have to fix the generator later though right now she had school.

Fellow students walking that morning sneered at her as she made her way towards the school. They were all so predictable. She clutched her bag in one hand and tried to ignore them back.

As she came onto the school grounds there was a collective glare in her direction. She smiled and waved at all of them. Her actions just made them angrier which was all the more funny to her. All she had done was wave, come on.

"Moi-san!" Some freshmen yelled for her and she just continued towards the warm building. Her first period teacher always let her in early so she wouldn't have to stay with the other students. At the very least, some of the teachers had compassion toward her.

"Moi-san!" Another voice joined in. She sighed quickening her pace and hoping they wouldn't catch up. The ones calling for her were a small group of odd students that flocked together; they seemed to look up to her because of her defiance to the other students' treatment.

As she opened the door the said group formed around her and grinned walking with her, they were _proud_ to walk with her, she glared at the ground in front of her. Affiliating themselves with her only got them hated even more around the school.

According to_ their_ rumors, they all sucked at martial arts. They had been forced to quit, and therefore, the students deemed it just as bad as not attempting at all, which they swear she did.

"That was great when you waved!" One chimed grinning with flushed cheeks.

"Piss off." She mumbled leaving them behind. It was best for their group to stay away from her; they probably got beaten up all the time for it.

Passing the music hall a hand shot out and she watched as it grabbed her coat and pulled her into the hall. He never did give up. She felt the clutched tug her chest forward into the narrow hall. She gave no resistance and stared blandly at the boy still holding her coat in his fist.

"I'm getting tired of this." HIs angry voice was low and irritated. She looked up at the fellow junior; she never really saw it important to remember his name. "You let everyone treat you like crap! You can kick all of their asses! At the same time! I know you can…… why do you let them?" his tone had changed at the end. He was probably the only one who cared what happened to her and she couldn't even remember his name. He was one of the boys she had beaten up when she was six. He had never forgotten the fight and stuck up for her when they were little. But a thing called pier pressure forced him to do it in secret one they were older.

"I hear ignorance is bliss." She told him taking the front of her coat back. "I'm fine on my own you know. If you need someone to save look for someone else." She added looking out the window on the steel door they were next to. "They might be more willing."

She never saw him again, never did learn his name.

The generator was more work then she would have liked. And even after her efforts it still wasn't enough as it went out during her kata that night. Dressed in her workout clothes of a pair of black crops that loosened at her knees, a long sleeved dark grey shirt and her cloth black shoes over thin ankle socks she resigned to tackle the task once again. Dropping her bag of tools she squatted in front of the silent machine and worked on removing the metal plate protecting its insides.

She pushed her bangs out of her face and grabbed the small canvas bag. With the little light in her backyard she rummaged through the small bag until she successfully pulled out a screwdriver then mysteriously disappeared in a puff of smoke….


	3. Two

**Second Chances**

BattleStations

_Jutsu?_

* * *

I'm always compared to my brother. Everything I do: _"Itachi could have done better." _I'm seven there's something wrong in that. But that's where my plan to make my father see I can be just as good, and even better, then my brother could be.

I was behind our house preparing for my great show of strength. I had the log and the image of the item I wanted it to switch with in my head. A switching Jutsu was way beyond someone my age, I would show them. Once I did this dad would see Itachi never did this Jutsu when _he_ was seven. Mom, dad, and Itachi were in the house now; I think they were arguing, but they did that a lot. Maybe they'll stop when I show them what I can do.

Forming the hand seals made me feel funny. Dad said stuff about chakra. I knew mine was coming out and it was so cool. They'd see.

I could hear them yelling behind me… but I'll show them. I finished the last hand seal and I felt really tired as I watched my log disappear in a puff of white smoke. I gave a tired smile and turned to see my shocked father and brother. There. I did it. Beat _that_ Itachi.

I fell on my butt when I couldn't stand anymore.

"You drained your chakra." Itachi stated eyeing my puff of smoke. He was so jealous, I knew it. I finally impressed them. I was a great ninja too.

"What did-" Dad was cut off by someone choking behind me, all I could do was stare. When the smoke started to go away a girl older than Itachi was standing where my log used to be, she was really pretty with long black hair and a face more beautiful than even my mother's. She looked just as shocked as dad and Itachi, but her shock did nothing to hide how pretty she was.

I sat and they stood. Me, dad, and Itachi stared at her and she stared at us. It was weird cause nobody talked. It was all quiet as my butt was getting wet sitting in the grass. She stuttered something but mom came out onto the deck with dad and Itachi. She hadn't felt my Jutsu so she didn't know how weird it was this pretty girl had showed up.

"I didn't know we had a guest!" My mom said and dragged the pretty girl into our house. Dad and Itachi didn't say anything we all just watched her with open mouths and wide eyes, it was funny seeing Itachi so shocked.

-----

I'm not sure how I got here, but whatever, who am I to demand control over this sort of thing? The lady wasn't too bad; she introduced herself but wasn't nerved when I remained in my shocked silence.

Tea was shoved into my numb hands and I never drank any, but I was grateful my hands had something to do instead of pulling at the bottom of my shirt. The house I'd been dragged into was pleasant and finely furnished. Nothing was extravagant, but everything was expensive.

She talked and laughed for the both of us; she was a very amusing woman. I might have laughed if not for my odd circumstances. How ever did I get here?

Before I knew it, a maid or something was letting me out the door while the woman waved. Apparently our little chat was over before I'd said anything, and I was being led out none the more wiser to where I exactly was.

Besides the glimpse of the little boy at the front door, I didn't see any of the guys that witnessed my peculiar arrival. I wished I'd been in a better state of mind to seek them out. If anything, those three were my best bet for answers.

Despite my rushed exit I could see how cute the little boy was, only six or seven. He had mussied up blackish blue hair and curious black eyes. His eyes widened when I caught his gaze, then he ducked back behind the corner he was peeking out from and I saw nothing from him. I had questions; couldn't he come out just a little to answer at least one?

I'm pretty sure I still hadn't said a word yet in this new place. I stood stock still for who knows how long staring at the closed door in the middle of the dusty street. I hadn't a clue where I was, everything the woman told me was completely foreign. I've never heard of this "Misty land" or whatever. And by some odd feeling I'd never used before, I just knew I was somewhere completely different from anything I'd known. If I didn't know any better, I'd say I was in a different world completely.

"Do you need help miss?" A man's voice asked abruptly coming from behind me; I think I had a mild heart attack. He nearly scared me to death. A heavy hand fell onto my shoulder as I looked shocked out in front of me—still the woman's front door. "I didn't mean to scare you." His voice teased as a tall man stood in front of me and bent down a little to look at me. "You've been standing there for a while now; I was only a bit worried." I only felt confused staring at this weird man form another world.

By his tone I bet he was smirking or something behind that mask of his; oddly enough a white, red and blue face mask of an animal was placed on the side of his head as he inspected me with his mismatched eyes. And not only did he have a mask on the side of his head, but also a cloth one covering the bottom half of his face. How weird was this place?

"You're a pretty little one." He said cheekily, I couldn't help but glare at his comment which turned into me glaring at him since he was in my face. He was odd enough by appearance alone and he didn't have to go and make comments that only furthered my opinion of him as a weirdo I should get away from immediately.

Besides, I hardly found myself "pretty". Sure my dad called me his "little beautiful angel" all the time, but you can never trust a father's opinion about those kinds of things. Other then my father, the only comments I got about my appearance was at school where they would say I was _"an ugly whore" _and such. Kind of brings ones self esteem down, no?

The silver haired man sighed looking at me. Oh yeah, he had silver hair too—a complete weirdo.

"My name's Kakashi." He tried to make me more comfortable I guess, I don't think I was capable of speaking yet. "You look lost." He stated after my silence. "If you're not going to talk to me, will you at least talk to the Hokage?" He was insane as well. What was a Hokage?

"Who's 'the Hokage'?" I asked quickly looking at him for an answer. For all I know it could be some monster the people fed stubborn silents to. Or more rationally, the Hokage was a creature imagine in the mind of this crazy mask guy very intent on staying in my personal space. If only I was sane enough to get myself to move already.

His eyes seemed to curve as he grinned under his mask; I guess he caught my weary rushed tone. Though I highly doubt he knew what I was thinking. Despite my conviction that he was insane his eyes hardly said so. However odd and foreign his mismatched eyes were they were still sincere and clear of insanity. I looked around past the tall man still bending towards my face. No one was dressed like him, nor were their faces covered. Could I trust this guy?

Looking around, a lot of people were wearing the same symbol that was printed on a metal place tied to his forehead. Weather it be on their shirts or these head bands, the symbol was carved into a sheet of metal and tacked to the dark blue material. The little symbol kind of looked like a curly leaf. Perhaps I was dropped into a community-cult?

"So?" The supposed 'Kakashi' asked rising back into his own personal space and out of mine. He kinda slouched standing there with his hands in his pockets of his black pants. He lazily looked at the passing people eyeing us oddly; we were just standing in the middle of the street. But maybe it wasn't a cult if they found the man a bit odd too.

I pondered the choices I had: I could go with this stranger and find out where exactly I ended up (albeit I risked the chance of being kidnapped, murdered, and/or initiated into a cult), I could pinch myself hoping it was all I dream and I was freezing to death outside my dojo, or I could always run, run really fast and try to get back home myself, hitch hike the whole way or something.

Eyeing the man in front of me I pinched my arm, it hurt. As I watched a red lump form the man turned his gaze to me questionably (like he could look at me like that, he was the maybe-insane one), I just ignored him groaning in my head, great. Just looking at him I bet he could catch me and I didn't really want to find out. Besides, what would he do if he did catch me? I frowned unhappily.

---

The Hokage was just about the opposite of the monster that flashed through my conscience. He actually was real, not a figment of the masked guy's imagination and a human being to boot.

He was a thin old man with a big hat.

The old guy eyed me, but mostly my shoes, everyone else had these sandal things, I mean _everyone_. My shoes were probably a big give away that I wasn't from around here. The Hokage turned out to be the big honcho around here—like the head manager of Burger King. And 'Kakashi' was like a cashier, the one to complete Burger King's business.

"Kakashi." The Hokage greeted the man behind me so the masked guy hadn't been lying about that.

"Hey, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said in a bored tone. Kakashi placed his hand on my shoulder again, I glanced at him annoyed but his eyes only curved as he grinned amused with me.

"I traced the odd chakra signature to the Uchiha's, where _she_." He moved the hand on my shoulder causing me to shake back and forth, which earned him another glare as I tried to swat his hand away. "...Was shoved out the front door with a smile and wave." Kakashi informed the old guy. How long was he watching me? And what's chakra? Jeez. Where am I while we're at it?

The Hokage looked at me with new weird curiosity.

"Can you explain why you were in the Uchiha's manor?" he asked leaning towards me over the huge desk thing. Even his age spots seemed interested in what I might say.

"Uchiha's?" I asked slowly. Again, the weird curious look like I was a shoe myself.

"Where are you from?" He asked eyeing my closely. He'd leaned back and his hat shadowed his face again. I felt like I saw in a Soprano's episode.

"Japan." I told him in a 'duh' like tone, ok so now I was being a smart ass. Then again he looked totally lost when I said it…

"I've never heard of this…'Japan'" He said, and I gaped at him. He was serious; head managers were always serious. Where the hell was I?

I guess I go brain dead when I'm shocked because the man Kakashi was suddenly in front of me again waving his hands with fingerless gloves in my face. I blinked and lightly shook my head pulling my bangs behind my ear. Why did he always have to be so close?

"You've never heard of Japan." I stated dumbfounded.

"What's your name?" Kakashi asked nicely. It was nice to be on a subject I knew something about; at least I thought I did until I drew a blank. I stupidly opened my mouth and nothing came out.

From my puzzled look Kakashi frowned and his eye brows furrowed as he looked at me. "You don't know you name?"I choked when I tried to argue that I did and tried to snap a remark at the same time.

"Moi" I spat out. Phew! I remembered my surname.

"Your name's Moi?" Kakashi asked grinning again. Did he think it was funny? Jerk.

"Moi, Samma Moi." I told him glaring. Oh gods I thought I'd forgotten my name!

"How, Samma, did you come about in the Uchiha's home?" The Hokage repeated, and I gave him a blank look. _Uchiha's?_ I pondered.

"The house you were in before I met you on the street." Kakashi provided smiling down at me, I barely knew him and he was already bugging the hell out of me. Stop smiling and looking so familiar with me.

"Uhhh…" they sooo wouldn't have believed me. "…I…'poof'-ed…into their yard." I said lamely using my hands to model my 'poof-ing'.

"Poof-ed?" The Hokage said displeased, I bet he thought I was lying, even I admit it sounded stupid. But it _was_ funny to see an old respected guy repeat my stupid hand motions.

"That's the best I can do to explain it. I was fixing the generator to my dojo, when I…'poof-ed' into the other peoples yard." I told him looking to Kakashi to see if he thought I was as crazy as I sounded. It would be too much if the tables suddenly turned and I was the crazy one.

Glancing back to the Hokage I saw his puzzlement disappear as he seemed to remember some scroll on his desk. Picking it up and un-rolling it he summarized it for us.

"Sasuke performed a switching Jutsu that should have killed him earlier today." He put the scroll down and looked at us. "And instead of the Jutsu performing as Sasuke had intended, you arrived." Kakashi was right behind my right shoulder. "The Uchiha house hold provided this before you arrived." He added probably from the shocked looked most likely on my face.

"So _that's_ how I got….here?" No one ever told me exactly where I was yet. And what the hell's a 'switching Jutsu'?

"I assume so…." The Hokage said, I could tell he had no idea of how to get me back.

"Don't worry, there was nothing left for me there, no family, no friends." Though it solved his problem I could also see the small amount of shock pass over his features at the mention of my pathetic life.

"Nothing? _No_ one? Not even a dog?" Kakashi asked somewhere between amazement and pity, I don't like pity, so I glared at him. I do that a lot now.

"No." I said firmly ending the subject.

"If you're staying you'll need a job, and somewhere to live." The Hokage did a great job of changing the subject and rising horror in me at the same time, holy crap where was I going to stay!? How would I get food!? Who would hire me? I never existed in this world until this afternoon. And why was a being helped so suddenly? What if I was an assassin sent by his enemies to gain his trust and kill him at the most unexpected time? _Too much imagination_, I though rubbing my head.

"Are you hiring?" I asked the Hokage hopefully. Hey, Why not start looking now?

I heard Kakashi make an amused sound of some sort as the Hokage thought over my question.

"If you pass some tests, I might have a job for you." I gave him the biggest smile I'd ever made in years, and he had no control over the smile that deepened his wrinkles. It didn't look like he smiled that much. "It will be some time before I can get you an apartment," He continued ending his smile almost as soon as it formed on his face. "All of my employees receive one if they need it." Did that mean I would be homeless for a while? Who cares? This guys was doing so much for me already, I never did anything for him, I just hope I get that job, he did say only his employees got 'em.

If he didn't look like such a stern man and there wasn't a huge long desk between us I would have hugged and kissed the old guy for what he was doing for me.

"I don't care; you're already doing so much for me." I couldn't help the smile on my face, it just wouldn't leave.

"She can stay with me." Kakashi cut in with a twinkle in his eye. I didn't like that look. Thankfully the Hokage seemed to have seen it too as he eyed the tall man carefully. "I just don't want her out on the streets." He said honestly. He could have been good at acting for all I know, I left it to the Hokage, and he seemed to know him way better.

"I think it would be better if you stayed with Naruto instead." He said to me, whoever Naruto was I hope he wasn't difficult to live with.

Kakashi looked dejected so I flashed him a teasing grin and he narrowed his eyes at me, a creepy effect with his red eye and silver-ish blue eye. He then smirked teasingly back at me.

"He needs the company." Kakashi sighed slouching again; he had perked up at the idea of me staying with him. Thank the gods it didn't happen his way. Weirdo.


	4. Three

Sorry for the wait. Thanks for the reviews!...enjoy!

* * *

**Second Chances**

BattleStations

_Test!_

* * *

This 'Naruto' turned out to be nothing like the man I thought he would be, turns out he's just a little boy, only seven from what I collected. 

Instead of the stingy man in his forties…. behind the door Kakashi knocked on was a hyper active little boy. The blond looked at us curiously; he didn't seem to know Kakashi.

"Who are you?" Yeah he didn't know him.

"I'm an ANBU sent by the Hokage to place this pretty lady under your protection." Kakashi buttered up the burden of having to house me; I choose to let the 'anbu' thing wait until later. I feel so clueless here.

"Really?" he asked Kakashi excitedly as he smiled sweetly at me, he had the most adorable blue eyes, I had to smile back, he was just so cute.

Kakashi pushed me into the dirty place, winked at me, then 'poof'-ed away. Traitor. Similar smoke filled the air in his place as to the smoke I arrived in. No wonder they weren't so surprised at my lame explainination.

"You know I'm going to be Hokage someday." And that's all Naruto talked about that whole night. Eventually he fell asleep against me on the couch. As I was carrying him to his bed he blearily looked at me.

"What's…" he yawned cutely. "Your name?" he asked after I got him into his bed and was tucking him in.

"Samma." I answered shortly ruffling his blond hair before he fell asleep again. That's when I realized what happened to me. I was somewhere new, people didn't know me. There were no rumors flying around, it was like a burden was lifted, I was free of the horrors of my life. The only thing I would miss was my father, I wouldn't be able to visit the shrine anymore….

Going out into the living room area again I blanched at the mess all over, my dad said that a clean house was a pain, but a luxury. I always thought he meant it was a pain because he wasn't really an organized man, but I guess making it clean was a pain cause there I was scrubbing the place clean. What a pain.

You wouldn't believe the things I found in his place, I was surprised to see them, but not so surprised they were there, he's a seven year old boy living by himself. While on that, who the hell makes a seven year old boy live by himself?

I was pretty much exhausted after I battled the evil forces hiding out in Naruto's kitchen, gods they were so gross. I collapsed on the cleaner couch and curled up for my first night in my new world.

The morning found me hiding my head in the crease of the couch with my arms over my face, light was evil when you were trying to sleep. I was still curled up, the small pillow from the couch was in between my knees and my hair fell loose cascading over the edge of the couch. Unfortunately, that's also how Kakashi found me.

Right before Kakashi felt the need to "peacefully" --as he later put it-- wake me up, I mumbled to him.

"I don't think Naruto would appreciate strange men breaking into his apartment." He stopped shocked and I continued to hide my sleepy face from the morning light, stupid sun.

"You're awake." He stated disappointed.

"Some what." I yawned to him rising to sit on the couch; my hair formed a curtain on my right side facing Kakashi. Tiredly I pushed the mass of straight hair behind my shoulder and pulled my bangs out of my face. "What are you doing here anyways?" I asked curiously looking at him oddly.

"To see how your night went." He supplied lamely.

"Ah-huh." I agreed with him swinging my legs to the floor and slowly standing to stretch my back. I shuffled to the kitchen --with Kakashi behind me-- to see what I could scrape up for breakfast.

Later, a half awake Naruto stumbled out of the door to his room and struck a dramatic pose pointing at Kakashi when he spotted him.

"What are _you_ doing here!" he yelled as angrily as he could in the early morning. "_I'm_ supposed to keep her safe. You better not be harassing Samma!" he added seeing me in the kitchen. I didn't even know seven year olds knew how to use the word 'harassing'. "Oooo what are you making?" wow. Mood swings? From a little boy? Jeez, how did he become so protective just over the night? Maybe it's a boy thing...

He trotted into the kitchen and told me everything he had…..cereal and old milk. Yay! I don't think he even noticed that his place didn't smell anymore, or that the floor was clean, you could actually see it now.

So eating dry cereal, Naruto and I joined forces and combined our glares onto Kakashi. Didn't really work. Stubborn ass.

After Naruto proclaimed --very loudly-- that he was going to be late to class, I walked --ran-- with him there as he excitedly told me everything he could about ninjas and his 'school', all very interesting and cleared up some things, like the head bands and Kakashi's mention of him being an ANBU, which shocked me, he was basically an assassin. Not so sure I want to be alone with the guy.

Kakashi walked --ran-- with us and filled in anything Naruto couldn't or forgot. Yeah, he still hadn't left yet.

I waved to the little tired Naruto as he clambered into the large building then turned right into Kakashi. Nice. That was sarcasm.

What's worse he smiled then _hugged_ me. Gosh, I'd never been hugged by anyone beside my father, which stopped when I got older. I stood stock still and glared at his chest and shoulder, which were in my view, I did mention he was a tall man.

"Kakashi." I sighed.

"Yes Samma?" he asked like nothing was out of the ordinary, that jerk.

"Why are you following me this fine morning?" I decided I would pretend that he wasn't hugging me too.

"Your test is going to start soon, I'm supposed to find you and bring you in." he said causally, oh what nerve.

"The test? You mean the one from the Hokage?" eh… I was getting nervous, what if I didn't pass? Who would hire me then? Was I supposed to study? What would I study in the first place?

Kakashi finally stopped hugging me to hold me at arms length and look at me; I guess my nervousness seeped through into my words.

"You'll do fine." He assured me then threw his arm across my shoulders and walked me towards the Hokage's place. Gods I hope I pass. While I'm at it, make Kakashi less _touchy_.

With every doubt possible floating freely about in my head I was practically dragged to the Hokage's "Palace" compliments, Kakashi. I bet he thought it was funny, me being all stressed and everything.

"Where's the Hokage?" I asked once we entered the room the Hokage sat the last time I saw him, the place was empty, and no Hokage. Instead of answering me Kakashi grinned and pulled me through a door behind the Hokage's empty seat.

The new room was really dark. There were no windows and most of the light was coming from the open door behin- … well Kakashi closed it so now there was only dim light at the way other end of the room and another small spot to our right, illuminating the Hokage.

I bowed to him --in a dark spot so I don't know if he saw--, then curiously looked around the room.

"You're to receive that scroll…" the Hokage pointed to the small "beam" of light that was at the other end of the hall like room. "…and bring it back here to me."

"That's it?" I asked looking out into the thick dark covering the majority of the room. I was getting suspicious, I was only being tested once here, and I had to walk through a dark room, what the hell was out there to test me? What was I being tested on?

"Blind folded." He added like it was routine to blind fold people and send them out into a pitch black room. It was already dark as hell, what would a blind fold do?

The Hokage pulled a long black cloth from his pocket and gently tied it over my eyes. When his hand left the knot on the cloth, and I was standing away from them, a loud "chung"-like click echoed through the room. I guess the lights were turned on because through the fabrics fibers I could see ity bity specks of light, not enough to tell me where I was standing though, so I relied on my hearing.

"You may begin." The Hokage finally said and I calmly walked in the direction of the scroll. I really hope I don't die through this.

I was so totally lost, not in finding the scroll, but in how me doing this would help the Hokage hire me. I was so confused, so confused in fact that I almost got socked in the cheek. Great, so I just might die, or get hurt somehow, either way I wasn't that excited. But on the other hand I was always up for a good challenge.

The room was mostly silent. I could hear my feet making soft empty padded sounds on the floor and I could hear the Hokage's breathing, but barely noticed Kakashi's presence.

The room _sounded_ empty, but the whistle from someone's attempt to hit me, made me dismiss the assumption. We all know what assuming does; it makes an ass of you and me.

Wind rushed past my face again as someone tried to hook my jaw; I quickly leaned back and caught myself with my right hand while I kicked the same person in the chest with both my feet, I ended up kind of sideways and twisted back up onto my feet just to dodge a shit load more attempts of knocking my head off and such.

I could hear the whips of peoples clothing all over, and their deep breaths as they tried to catch me. Yeah, striving to be as fast as I could was a good idea.

I launched myself off of some guy's knee as he tried to stand after I kicked him down. I flipped over him and out of the tight circle that was formed around me. I spun after I landed and kicked the people in front of me. The whole group was between me and the scroll so I blindly skid under them and sped towards the scroll, if this was his test… I was going to finish it.

Somehow I could tell another group was in my way even after I left the first behind me easily. I knew they were grouped around the scroll, how? I had no fucking clue... I'll call it instinct for lack of therefore.

I jumped and kind of swan dived into the middle of their group where the scroll was.

I landed in a crouched position with my right hand over the scroll before they even processed that I was so near to them. As they all came towards me I spun my body on my hands and kicked them away from me, I pushed off the ground and spun crookedly then landed on my feet away from their group in a ready position with my right hand extended with the scroll and my left near my face.

The second group was better then the first as I dodged them and caught a few in the head.

I got nicked a few times in the ribs during the exchange. Gods that hurt.

When a clearing formed I made a break for it, there was no way I would be able to take all of them on. I pushed my self to make it to the other side of the room.

I was faced with the first group again, but I didn't slow, instead I jumped and pushed off someone's head launching myself towards the Hokage, but considering how fast I was going it was no surprise that I basically slid the whole way after I landed. When I was close enough I quickly dodged behind Kakashi to avoid the mass amount of people trying to kill me. That was insane.

The once silent room was then filled with groans and shuffling feet, but most of all I could hear men all over cursing about whatever they cursed about.

"Very good Samma." The Hokage's voice was next to me and he sounded a little dazed. I smiled in his direction, a bit forced, well I just went through a whole "life threatening" experience, all I could muster was a forced smile.

I felt someone's calm hands start to untie my blindfold, that's when I realized it was still on. A bright large room filled with all sorts of younger nin filled my view, not to mention the shocked nin in front of me.

"What_ are_ you?" Kakashi asked mystified. I had to grin at him; his tone was something that I would have never guessed would come from him. The cloth left around my neck moved a little as Kakashi breathed out his question.

"A demon from hell." I answered as serious as I could, which wasn't as good as I would have liked because I ended up laughing at the look on Kakashi's face, well from what I could see of his face.

The gathered nin mostly glared at me as they exited the room on the Hokage's orders. A very small amount actually congratulated me, but like I said a very small few.

When the bright room was empty of the extra nins and it was only me, the Hokage and Kakashi. I looked to the Hokage completely confused.

"What exactly was I tested for?" I asked him. I fumbled with the cloth around my neck with my hands waiting the Hokage's answer. This all the sudden turned nerve racking.

"You'll be working directly for me as a personal assistant of sorts." 'of sorts'? What did that mean? Was I going to have to do stuff like that every day!

---

It kind of scared me when Kakashi walked me around the huge village silent, he didn't even touch me, not once, well… I did ask for it. Kudos to who pulled that off.

"Kakashi?" he looked at me, his dazed look was gone but he was still deep in thought even when he was looking at me. I doubt he was going to even listen.

"You didn't expect me to be able to do that stuff…huh?" I asked him as we walked down the crowded market place.

"No." he simply stated starring hard at me, he wasn't looking where he was going, yet he didn't hit a single thing. "It's obviouse you're not a ninja. Your style was..." And off on his deep thinking again, I wasn't getting the best vibe from his hard thinking and I always pay attention to my instincts.

"You're scaring me." I told him blandly while side stepping a little kid running down the street. His eyes were so creepy when he starred at me like that, gave me shivers.

I heard him lightly laugh, and when I came back beside him he smushed me against his side grinning.

"I didn't know if I could trust you." He confessed smiling down at me.

"Why?" I asked shocked, it was getting hard to walk being held against his side. Did he think I'd go all crazy on his ass or something, I already knew that if Kakashi ever caught me he'd win the fight, that's why I didn't run that first day… that was only yesterday wasn't it?

"I thought you were a nin from another country for a while, but like I said, you can't be a ninja.." He said squeezing me a few times, it kind of hurt. But how did I disprove his theory? What'd I do? Did he still think I was from another ninja filled country?

"Eeep!" Kakashi slipped into an ally between two tall buildings and pulled me in with him. The ally was really narrow, his back was against one wall and mine was against the other, which left less then an inch between my chest and his ribs.

He looked down at me, I think…. I think he was actually _glaring_ at me, oh gods, nothing disproved his theory. He still thought I was a **ninja** anyway!

I think an anxiety attack was coming on. I owned a dojo! I did yoga when I was bored! I was a horrible English student! I was even collectively hated through out my high school! But in no way was I a _ninja_!

"Ka-Kakashi?" I stuttered looking up at him. If I had to I could knee him in his…place… and make a run for it into the crowd.

"Your not are you?" he asked.

"NO!" I said quickly. Last chance…

"Good!" he said cheerfully scooping the completely shocked me up in his arms and holding me there, I was too shocked to carry out my plan. "You're too pretty to be a treacherous spy for the Sand or Mist." He said seriously. "All their nin are ugly as hell." He added walking further into the ally toward the other end; mind you I was practically thrown over his shoulder.

My elbow was propped up on Kakashi's shoulder and I held my chin in my palm glaring at the ally as Kakashi entered another street; he had me sitting on his arms as he held my legs. Oh man, people were starring.

"You're such a jerk."

"By choice Samma." He told me still in his happy-my-hostage-isn't-a-spy mood.

**Kind of an abrupt stop but oh well... Review if you want the next chapter. **

**-BS**


	5. Four

Thanks for the reviews guys...I really mean it, that was the most reviews I've ever gotten from one chapter before, you reviewers rock...enjoy!

* * *

**Second Chances**

BattleStations

_Iruka

* * *

_

I picked up Naruto by myself that afternoon, I think Naruto noticed that I was a little shaken and dragged me to some park near his apartment to get my mind off whatever it was on, sweet boy. Though getting my mind on something else consisted of me pushing him on the swings.

The park wasn't in that great of shape, it _was_ near Naruto's apartment. Some kids had vandalized the park and a lot of equipment wasn't safe to be around anymore, but Naruto's swing was workable.

I left the little boy to play and sat on a once green bench. That kid sure did know how to make me feel guilty, after I left he stood there starring off at the women playing with their kids, then he sadly turned around and shuffled back towards me and hopped up on the bench beside me. I wonder what happened to his family…. I'd never ask him. I'd never want to bring it up if he wasn't comfortable with it, I have no idea what happened. Somehow, I just knew it wasn't something great.

"What'd you do in class today?" I asked him gazing up at the blue sky through the trees around us.

"………sleep." He said meekly, I felt him jump a little when I started laughing, "Why are you laughing?" he whined getting up on the bench to look at me more level.

"How are you supposed to be the Hokage if you sleep through your classes?" I asked him smiling. He pouted and glared at me while kneeling on the bench facing me.

"The classes are _boring_." He said softly looking at his lap.

"If you ask me…" I said to him lifting his chin with a finger. "…. The Hokage is a very smart man, if you want to be better then him, as you claim you will, you'll have to learn everything you can, you never know what could be useful later." I gave him some words of wisdom.

"Hey... yeah!" he yelled hopping off the bench and dragging me along with him. His face lit up just before he started shouting.

"Iruka!" he started yelling dragging me along with him. He was yelling too much for me to get a word in, I just let him pull me along.

Who was Iruka anyways?

Poor guy, Naruto easily got the nin to buy us ramen; by the way things turned out, it seemed that he bought Naruto ramen a lot. The guy, Iruka, wasn't as tall as Kakashi but around the same age I guess. He was wearing the head band all the other nin wore, but the ANBU seemed not to… I wonder why? He had a nasty looking scar across his nose and wore a green vest over a black shirt and black pants; his shirt had this weird red swirl on each arm.

As it turns out this Iruka was Naruto's teacher at the academy, he was just about the only person that cared the slightest about Naruto out here, a lot of people were put off just at the sight of him… poor kid. I didn't understand. He was too cute to have done anything to deserve that kind of treatment.

Iruka was really nice and formally welcomed me to the village. I was in the middle of talking to Iruka --he was explaining the ranks of ninjas-- when a tall pretty woman pulled me from the swivel seat I was in and smiled at me.

"I was wondering when we would see each other again!" It was that woman that invited me in for tea after I was 'poof'-ed into her yard.

"Good after noon madam." Iruka greeted bowing to her; I guess the clan she came from was well respected around this village. Behind the bag she was holding I saw the little boy from their house, he was the first person I saw in this new world.

"Hello." I greeted nicely giving him a small smile, his mom and Iruka were talking about gods only know. He looked a little startled when I'd adressed him. I squatted down so I was shorter then him and offered my hand. "I'm Samma."

"Sasuke." He simply said starring at my hand. I cocked my head and slowly pulled my hand back smiling at him to cover my confusion.

"You wouldn't know how I got here would you?" I asked him softly looking at him blankly, I'm guessing if anyone knew, it would be this little guy. He looked off into nowhere as if to think then looked back at me with his mysterious dark eyes.

"I brought you here." He said in a way that suggested that he had just remembered. I gave him a confused look unable to hide it. He..._brought_ me here. Okay...

"Why? _How_?" I asked a little dazed in my confusion. Kids were so weird. I guess he was more comfortable with me because he smiled and looked into my troubled face with a cute small childish smile.

"_Cause._ You're better then some stupid rock." He stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, well I hope I'm better then a rock….

"Of course... how silly of me." I told him reassuringly, even though I had no idea what he just said.

"It was nice to see you again dear!" The woman said pulling me up again and making me facing her. "Come by anytime for some tea." Then she dropped my shoulders, waved, and pulled the little boy Sasuke along with her, he smiled at me twisting around as he left and waved. Dumbly I waved back.

Rock?

---

The pile of clothes threatened to eat me. I swear... It was so huge.

As embarrassing as it is, I had to borrow some of Naruto's clothes to wear as I did our laundry, that way I could clean my clothes too, I would have to buy more when I got paid. And buy food, lots and lots of food.

I felt like a go-go dancer or some other kind of girl that wore just as revealing clothing. I'd borrowed Naruto's largest clean shirt he could find and was, of course, left bare from the ribs down to the shorts I borrowed. And they ironically hung low on my hips adding to the bare stretch of skin. Such fun….

Thankfully the room was mostly empty but for a few women, who laughed at me knowing the exact predicament I was in. my stomach was bare and my shoes lost in the huge basket of clothes, so I was in a tight ass shirt, super low shorts and ankle socks. Nice.

Oh gosh, and it was just _dandy_ when a group of young men decided it was time to do their laundry too, what a surprise for them to find a hussy doing laundry at the same time! Total sarcasm.

They pointed and starred like I didn't notice. I hid as well as I could behind the row of machines between us and took an overly large amount of interest in the pile of clothes in front of me.

I sighed loading the washer for the second time and starred at the wall in front of me. I could tell some of the guys from their group were approaching me. I wasn't up for dealing with such things.

Someone else --a man from what I could guess-- cleared his throat, it wasn't one of the guys doing thier laundry coming up to me, and I didn't imagine it, so someone else was in the room. But I hadn't heard them come down the squeaky stairs or see them when _I_ walked down the squeaky stairs.

I was confused when thegroup approaching me scrambled away. I glanced back, to see an ANBU with a dog mask on over his face. A mass of silver hair stuck out to the right, but the most discouraging thing was that the nins mask was tilted toward my butt… if that wasn't Kakashi I would streak through the whole village.

The mask finally snapped to my face when the nin noticed my annoyed glare.

I rolled my eyes then went back to the machine, I was almost finished, and then I could change back into my clothes. My sweet conservative clothes.

I found myself being hugged from behind and a dog mask-less face resting on my right shoulder. I choose to ignore it and mess with the machines controls. Maybe he'll go away.

"I'm sorry that I scarred you." A very familiar voice said making my shoulder vibrate from his voice. "It's my duty to be suspicious." He added leaning forward to see my face.

"That was a lame sorry…" I told him closing the machines lid and starting it, it jumbled around stuck in its place between the two machines on either side, it hit my hips a few times because I was trapped between the active machine and the nin behind me.

"I could give you a kiss." He offered suggestingly.

"…but it will have to do." I finished slipping out of his hold ignoring his suggestion to plop on the ground and fold the clothes that had already finished drying.

I finally looked at the nin, he was watching –glaring at- the guys still in the small room under the apartment building. Yeah, that was Kakashi. Awe shucks… no streaking? I was so psyched too.

I guess he felt my gaze because he was looking down on me and winked when I made eye-contact. I glared at him and went back to folding, he's such a pervert.

Kakashi shrugged and whipped out a little orange book… he reads? Who knew... before his eyes rested on the books pages he swept my form with his eyes and I could just imagine the little smirk forming under that cloth.

"Don't say anything." I said in a level voice glaring at him then going back to the clothes in the basket.

Time passed silently as I folding laundry on the floor in front of the large basket and Kakashi lazily leaned on the washer I was using and read his book.

I guess this new place isn't so bad… I wish my dad was here, he would have loved the idea of a village full of ninjas. Though I'm not sure what he would say about the attention I got from a certain nin…

**Review if you want the next chapter...**

**-BS**


	6. Five

Thanks for the reviews! I'm not sure what "kind" of story this wil be so...just enjoy!

* * *

**Second Chances**

BattleStations

_First Mission

* * *

_

Well I figured out that "a personal assistant of sorts" means a little like a spy, very minimal bit actually like a traditional assistant, and a whole lot like a thief.

Yeah…it was the coolest job _ever_.

I'm only in the first few weeks of my training, so I'm mostly studying every map thrown in front of me. I've practically memorized this entire new place. I was far from Japan.

I'm still staying with Naruto, he's a cool little kid, and he's totally obsessed with training so I help him out when I can. Though I'm testing out this kunai the Hokage gave me, so I don't have too much time to help him.

Kakashi hadn't been around, I'm busy a lot now training with the Hokage's people, training by myself, then with Naruto, not to mention scraping together something to eat. I hope I get paid before we starve, how does Naruto do it… Oh yeah, he has Iruka.

On the rare occasion that I do see the tall nin, he tells me he's swamped with missions, then he asks if I'd like to take a nap with him, in which I glare at him and walk away calling him a pervert. It's become routine.

Not long ago I was informed that my first mission would be coming up, I thought it was cool that I was getting to do all this stuff for the Hokage, and there I was not even a Genin. Then I was told Kakashi would be joining me. Either it's so he can evaluate how my mission goes, or to make sure I don't die. Eh? Who cares I was going on a mission!

--

Well, it wasn't a complete disaster……. That's always good…right?

Since Kakashi had to come, he was let in on what my mission was. The Hokage informed me from then on my missions were to be shared with no one. I pop up out of nowhere and here this guy trusts me with his top secret missions and information.

So apparently this "mole" like guy from our village was stationed out in the Mist country. He sent in a report informing the Hokage about "something". That part wasn't shared, it wasn't needed to complete the mission, I was on a need to know basis.

All I needed to know was that there was a box with a group of nin traveling to their Kage's village. I was told the dimensions of the little bugger then sent on my way, it was some time in the morning, I didn't bother finding out. All I knew was that the sun wasn't even thinking of getting up yet.

I set out with Kakashi to steal a little box then bring it back with all of my limps in tact, easy enough. Yay! My first mission! I was so excited!

So excited in fact that I almost forgot the lanky man traveling with me. He was silent for a long time just reading his little book. I guess he behaves when on a mission, mission, mission, I'm on a mission!

Report:

Good news: the group of mist nin were easy to find.

Bad news: they were so easy to find cause there was at least thirty of them.

Some more good news: it was easy to find the guy with the box. So easy in fact, I have major doubts he actually even_ has_ it. So I guess this isn't good news but bad news...

The group of twenty or so were crowded around a single fire as the rest spread out in the surrounding forest to keep watch, what good that did them.

Kakashi and I had followed them in the trees at a distance and stayed as silent as we could hopping through trees.

It was almost dark when we first started following them so I decided to trail them till they made camp, and that's exactly where I found myself.

I was happy to see Kakashi leave the mission to me, he was only there for backup.

None of the nin slept. They were all on edge, weary glances were shot out into the forest at iregular intervals; I could see the sweat gathering on their foreheads. They knew someone was out in the forest, but I could tell they didn't know where, or who, or how many.

I was in a tall tree looking down over their camp fire and the dozens of tense bodies huddled around it. I counted twelve ninjas set up around the small clearing, some were in the trees below me, but none even close the height I found myself, probably die on impact if I fell actually. That's a scary thought.

I glanced to the side and spotted Kakashi with his back to the clearing trying to catch the camp fire to read his book.

I shook my head and gazed back down at the woman I was watching before; her body shivered like she knew my eyes were on her. After my almost full day of observing them I located the real carrier of the box, and it was that woman crouched in a tree below and across from me. She was easily spotted and not very quiet in her movements, she wasn't that experienced from what I'd gathered. Less obviouse if the box was in the hands of the least likely, but that only meant there was a few dozen eyes on her as well as mine watching for danger, like me.

Through the whole stalking process not once did the contents of that little box cross my mind, it wasn't my business. It was the Hokage's. Of course I kind of broke that streak now as I was starting to wonder what needed thirty ninja escorts and could fit in a palm sized box.

There was no way I was in any condition to take on thirty nin. I wasn't that stupid. I left Kakashi to his book and slithered down a few branches then leapt out a few trees away from the Mist nin camp. Taking a deep silent breath I stepped off my thick branch and fell to the forest floor below, it felt like I left my stomach up in the tree.

I landed on the soft evergreen needles that built up under the tall tree and smiled as nothing happened to tell me the surrounding nin had heard the soft thump of my landing.

Slowly I rose to my height and peered around the thick tree trunk. Up a few feet was one of the dozen nin acting as lookout. As silent as possible I swept across the forest floor until I was on the other side of the camp and peered up at the closest nin, he was the one I would have to look out for, I could tell he was the most experienced, I also knew that he was aware of my starring, I ducked behind the trunk before his eyes landed on my dark form.

The nin had a jutted brow and a sharp jaw that was clenched in anticipation. Part of my mind stayed aware of his presence as I slinked away from his tree and closer to the woman's I was looking for. I was thankful for the thick branches that hid the forest floor from the Mist nin up in the trees, it made sneaking around much easier.

_Thump_…..

Uh-oh. That was about the same sound my landing had made, as soon as the sound met my ears I flattened against a tree trunk and stayed close to the ground. Slowly inching around the trunk I saw a slim glimpse of the broad browed nin, his eyes were scanning the trees around him, he was looking for me!

I could feel him coming up on the other side of the tree trunk I was crouched behind. His light footsteps sounded too close, he was rounding the trunk, and he was inches from spotting me. In a swift motion he slid out of his shadow and confronted the empty tree trunk.

I watched him shrouded in the low branches shadows of a near by tree. I heard him sigh and start a slow pace back to his position before he was completely out of sight he quickly looked back right where I was! Jesus! I ducked my head and waited as pressure weighed on my shoulders, had he seen me?

In the distance I heard a tree moan lightly as it strained to hold the weight of a built nin, he went back to his tree.

Relieved, I glanced up the tree I was in and saw a small nin's knees jutting out the side of a branch, it was the woman I was looking for.

I edged to the other side of the trunk and silently climbed a little higher then my target, with my back pressed against the rough bark I moved to the woman's side of the tree and slowly poked my head out over the thick branch and peered down at her, her body shivered again and her head clumsily snapped up to my branch, I had already pulled back making sure I wouldn't be seen from below, or by the surrounding nin.

It was now or never. Quickly I pushed off my branch with one hand and fell feet first onto the woman's branch, in a blur I had her pinned and my hand puling out of her pocket grasped around the small box. I dimly smiled at her then lightly pinched her shoulder before she could below a distress call.

Ahhh and I thought I was done, finished. Like that ever happens. Almost like she had actually accomplished her warning, I heard the surrounding nin move towards me, so being fast came in handy more then it didn't.

I was out of that tree without a second thought, such motivation does wonders!

The only sign that I was in a tree was the soft rustle of pine needles as I passed through it, as I moved forward I also climbed up higher hoping to reach Kakashi's height by the time I approached him.

I heard the harsh slapping of the nins feet on the trees behind me, glancing to the camp fire I noticed that none where there, meaning they all were chasing me, or some where waiting for me- sheesh! I almost got clotheslinned!

Not only was I dodging the low hanging branched and tree trunks but also sporadic nin lashing out at me! I was rounding the clearing and coming up to Kakashi, when I saw him he was already standing on his branch, if I didn't know where to find him he would have been invisible.

With a burst of new adrenaline pumped speed, I grabbed Kakashi's wrist and dragged him along with me.

Glancing a perfect place to stop, I just about appeared in the thick fur branches with Kakashi crouched next to me, I looked to him with a blank face, I could tell he was smiling at me!

"What?" I whispered looking back out at the confused nin, I lost the majority not feet after I took off, the rest were searching where I left them after my burst of adrenaline.

"You were grinning the whole time." He said in a cheeky quiet tone. I looked at him oddly; he was watching me the whole time? But he wasn't wrong about me smiling; I forgot that I did that when I was challenged. My eyes dropped to my hands, my father was the one who told me about it, he always laughed when I started smiling, he always told me I was meant to do great things, I enjoyed a good challenge.

I didn't hear him move so I was a little surprised to find my face being pulled to the side by Kakashi. He didn't say anything but I nodded to him, his eyes were concerned, then I found myself gazing into his red eye. I'd never seen anything like it, he didn't really have a pupil but there was three tick marks around the middle, and a light colored scar ran down over his eye. I was wondering what happened when I heard a nins light feet meet a sturdy branch not too far from us.

I ripped my gaze from Kakashi's scar and peered out between some thickly bunched needles. It was the same man, his face looked troubled as he wearily glanced around him, I glared hard at him, why did he have to show up? He was too close to be able to start traveling back to the Hidden Leaf.

I felt Kakashi's chin rest on my shoulder and he peered out at the man too. Together we watched him shiver harshly as he whipped around in circles trying to find what was spooking him. Jumpy much? With a quiet eep the man took off toward the camp we had just left.

I got the box! I got the box! Yeah! Woohoo! Go me!

We got back to the village late that night, I wasn't that tired, there was a bounce in my step and every time I looked to Kakashi he was grinning at me, he probably thought I had ADD or something…. Who cares, I finished my mission!

**So? Reactions? I had fun writting that one, but I was rushing myself so much I kinda skipped the part where you add details soooo... yeah. **

**Review if you want the next chapter, believe me I have other stuff to do (_other_, not better...) I have too many stories out at once...**

**-BS**


	7. Six

Just because the last chapter sounds kinda weird without this one I'll post it way earlier then when I planned to...enjoy!

* * *

**Second Chances**

BattleStations

_Good Night _

_

* * *

_

At night, Konohagakure was a totally different place. There were people I had never seen, nor looked like people I had seen. The shops that I had visited were closed and others were open for the night life.

Most people made an effort to avoid us, others just walked by ignoring us, but some gave me some crazy smiles and stares. Really creeped me out. I wasn't used to people smiling at me, or staring at me either.

Even the Hokage's palace type thing had different nin surrounding the perimeter and guarding the doors. They looked at me as I stood before the door they blocked; I opted to stare at them like they were idiots, very effective time passer.

"The Hokage's new assistant." Kakashi said in a rough tone. Both gave me scrutinizing looks but let me by with Kakashi.

Luckily the Hokage was working late that night, if not I would had to used the drawer he told me to use if he wasn't there. I would have to put the little box in the drawer; only thing is I don't remember where he told me the keys were.

"Your back?" he asked looking up. "I thought you would be gone another day at least." I smiled at him and pulled out his box.

I cocked my head when a satisfied smirk graced his face.

"Perfect." He mumbled lightly picking up the box from my palm.

Curiosity took over as he lifted the box's lid, all I saw was a glint of gold as he poured whatever it was into his hand……………I finally got to see what it was and you know what?...it was a duck. A gold duck.

Behind my shoulder I heard Kakashi cover a laugh as a cough, I looked at him curiously but he just smiled under his mask.

I looked back to the Hokage to see him holding the little duck out for me to see, and then offered me to hold it.

I gently took it from his fingers and looked it over.

"The Mist nin's Kage has had it for nine years." The Hokage said. Why'd he get me to take a little trinket from the mist nin? I was really confused, even more then before. "It's like a ……game." He clarified. I nearly yelled my surprise but kept it in and starred at the duck, well, I more glared at it. Stupid duck." Between the Kage's, we see who can keep it the longest. Every three years we're supposed to move it to another village, that's what was happening when you intercepted then brought it here." He looked at me expectantly.

"A game?" it was all I could really say, well, what I could say and still be appropriate in front of the Hokage.

I stole a little duck so he could lead a game amongst four old men, at least I think they're all old guys.

"Did you know?" I asked Kakashi as we walked to the other side of the village where I stayed with Naruto.

"Not until I saw the duck." He said laughing and putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I knew it couldn't be that important, since I'm still like a stranger….but a game?" I slumped and Kakashi's hand went with me.

He had the nerve to laugh at me.

"Ka-kaashi." I whined, he just laughed more. "You jerk." I breathed starring at the door to Naruto's apartment building. "Go home, I'm going to bed." I mumbled slinking toward the apartment building door.

"What? Not going to invite me in?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye, that pervert.

"Not my apartment." I said happily, it _was_ true. "G'night." I said cheerfully slamming the door shut and heading up the stairs before he had time to respond.

That --very annoyingly early-- morning I was rudely awoken by an over excited and happy little boy, I didn't see him as a threat so I didn't notice when he snuck up on me. Do you know how much it hurts when a fifty plus pound kid pounces on your stomach? I wasn't ready for it, the little thing knocked the wind out of me and was to busy yelling at me to notice.

"Samma!" he cried cheerfully, through the walls I could hear the profanities the surrounding neighbors were mumbling as he woke them up. "I thought you _DIED_! He said attaching himself to my middle and not letting go. I was too tied to do anything really; I just laid there petting his golden bed head.

"Sorry." I tiredly mumbled wishing I could go back to sleep. I only had about four hours of sleep. "Can I go back to bed?" I asked closing my eyes.

"Hmm." He mumbled snuggling into me and curling up. I guess he was staying where he was. I didn't care, I was going back to sleep. Mmm sleep.

I could hear birds outside the window and the bustle of the people down on the streets of the village. Then I noticed the door was opening, I didn't want to bother, they didn't feel like a threat, I'm so lazy.

"So this is my competition?" I groaned, it was Kakashi. Why was he up so early?

"Go away pervert ANBU nin." I heard and felt Naruto say in sleepy anger toward Kakashi. I had to laugh, come on Naruto's like seven.

Finally opening my eyes I looked over and saw Kakashi closing the front door and as he turned I slipped away from Naruto letting him take the warm spot I left.

"Seriously, why are you here?" I asked him yawning and stretching, unknown to me showing him my stomach. I walked toward the kitchen twisting my back in hopes of cracking it.

"How was your night?" he asked lowly to not disturb Naruto, Kakashi followed me into the kitchen area and was leaning against a wall watching me on my useless search for something to eat.

"I spent my night running from nin, all for a game. When do I get paid anyway? I gotta get food into this place." I said bending to look into the empty fridge. He didn't answer so I turned to look at him to find him starring where I used to be bending over. I can't even talk to him anymore! I glared as I saw a cheeky grin form under his cloth mask.

"You should today." He said with a not-guilty-at-all tone. I sighed. At least he was _listening_.

Yeah well, the whole day I thought he was lying because I didn't get any money, until way later that day. The guy popped up out of no where, he was an ANBU, big surprise to me. He was tall and built and had his bear mask over his face, without a word he dumped the plain small bag in my hands then "poof"-ed away, to say I was happy would be an understatement, I was ecstatic. I ran all the way to Naruto's apartment and dragged him away to go shopping for everything we'd needed, primarily FOOD!

I still buy Naruto his groceries.

I got my own apartment a week later, it was perfect. The living room and kitchen were basically the same room. Then off from that was my own room with a bed and a bathroom. The only things I bought for the place were a couch and a small table for the kitchen.

I just got back from a mission I was sent on. _By myself_. I was spying on this tall guy in the sand country, he had tons of nin guarding him, so I'm proud to say I collected three days worth information without being caught by all those nin. He was some kind of drug lord guy. I guess the Hokage wanted to know about him because from what I found out he was planning on moving his "business" to Konoha.

But I'm done with that.

Where my apartment is, I have to pass that ladies huge ass house every time I come and go from work. On a few occasions I would be pulled inside to talk to her and eat the treats she pushed to me, she wasn't so bad. She had interesting things to talk about, mostly gossip though.

On the rare moments of when I was allowed to talk I would talk to her about the places I'd gone, never about the mission though, that would be stupid. She was always amazed with how many places I'd been, she said she'd never left the village.

I still have no idea what her name is. I just avoid having to address her by name…. works okay for me.

Recently I've been on too many missions to count, and every time I get back, she's standing at her door ready to call me in for a talk, it's like I'm her way of connecting to the outside world. Though I have no idea how she figures out when I have a mission.

I talk to her so much, that I purposely mix up my stories of where I've been, I don't know why, but I do it so she doesn't know where I'd been that day. I'll tell her about the small village I visited two weeks ago, instead of telling her two weeks ago. I feel kind of guilty, but after talking to the Hokage (who I've come to confine in) he told me it was the right choice, even if he preferred I didn't tell her anything at all.

I was walking back from the Hokage's trying not to wince; I'd just gotten back from the woods on the other side of some mountains to the east. I had stolen a map charted by a man I was only shown a face shot of. His map had lines all over it like he planned to travel by them; the Hokage looked relieved when I presented it to him, so relieved he failed to notice my arm.

That map making guy sure did know his way around a sword. I had a clean cut down the back of my upper arm, I was in such a hurry to get out of that place all I had to keep the blood at bay was an uneven piece of cloth I ripped off one of the men with the map maker, he was missing a sleeve now.

The dull white cloth soaked up the blood thirstily and now the blood was seeped into my sleeve and trailing down my arm and dripping off my fingers onto the dark ground. I fought to keep my vision clear; I'd lost so much blood. I tried to keep my walking in a straight line, but I didn't trust my dull judgment at the moment. This would be the downside of my job, frequent life threatening situations that I would rarely get out of without out some sort of scratch.

I was so tired. I just leaned against a building, only a short rest, I'll be on my way again soon. I'll only take a second, to catch my breath...

I moaned as my legs gave out and I was left sitting on the dusty ally clutching my arm as a steady stream fought through my fingers. So tired.

I heard the light footsteps, but my eyelids were already asleep, they wouldn't open.

"Oh dear." I hear a woman say at the other end of the ally; her footsteps were rushed and the other set, the first set, stopped near my useless legs. The first one murmured something but my mind gave up on me as well, I'd past out.

I ached. My legs hurt. My arm hurt. My eyes hurt. I hurt.

Even behind my eyelids the room I was in was bright, it was the morning sun seeping through the paper walls. My apartment doesn't have paper walls. Where was I? Wait, my dojo had paper walls. Was I back at the dojo? Back…….. Had I never left!

In my shock I sat bolt up, my pain was pushed away; I had more important things to worry about, like if I was crazy. Was I in a coma? Did I pass out that night I was fixing the generator?

I heard people muttering near me. I had my head dropped to my chest and my loose hair fell over my left shoulder, it was all to one side. Looking at the pale pink blanket covering my legs I blinked a few times. That's not mine. I thought. I don't own pink blankets. Slowly I turned my head toward the voices, why did they seem so far away?

The first person I saw was a little boy. He had black hair and big curious black eyes, he was watching me expectantly. Next to him was an older boy eleven or so, he looked basically the same as the little boy, he wasn't talking. Both of them where sitting on their feet sitting straight looking everything of proper.

I could still hear the soft words, I had no idea what they were saying but I could hear them, but none of the two boys in the room were talking. Their mouths were set, not moving in the least.

That wasn't just a little boy, that was _the_ little boy, the one I first saw when I arrived…..here…. that was his older brother, he was there too when the smoke cleared, with their father. Was I in their house? The house of the woman I'd come to see as a sort of nameless friend?

Something moved out of my peripheral vision and I cut off the matched gaze I was holding with the older boy. It was a door, someone was opening it. I instantly recognized this person, it was Kakashi. His silver hair shinned in the light seeping through the walls. He had a serious look in his eye as he caught my gaze then looked to the boy sitting on the floor near the roll out I was on.

Kakashi had his animal mask sitting on the side of his head as he addressed the boys, I felt the deepness of his voice, but I didn't really hear what he said. I heard him speak, but it was so far off, and I didn't understand a word of it.

The older brother gave me a calculating and suspicious gaze; I held it firmly giving him a blank look with nothing behind it. Finally he stood and with one last look my way he walked out of the room closing the sliding door behind him, I'm sure it snapped shut, but there's something muffled about my hearing, I find it useless at the moment.

I was too tired to look as shocked as I felt when the other brother that stayed climbed to his hands and knees and quickly made his way to the edge of the roll out I was on. He straightened while sitting on his feet again and meekly smiled at me as he looked slightly up where my face was, I was still sitting straight up.

I tilted my head back a little to see his full face and gave him a small smile.

Besides my hearing, everything seemed fine, so my aching body called its protests, I ignored it and slowly pulled my legs into a criss crossed position and faced to the left toward Kakashi and the little boy. With nothing better to express my confusion (I didn't trust my voice if I couldn't hear it.) I opted to give Kakashi a confused look and glance at the little boy that was keeping a steady gaze on my face.

It looked like Kakashi was going to say something but he stopped and turned to sift through every pocket he had, most were hidden. I was more confused then ever. I felt an excited pull at the sleeve of the shirt I was wearing, it wasn't mine. I looked to the little boy and he smiled at me pulling a pile of folded papers from his pocket. He unfolded them and showed me the first one.

"You've been poisoned." It read, I quickly snapped my gaze to the little boy and his smile faded as he caught my shocked expression. Was I going to die! Quickly he shuffled through his papers again and held one up.

"The ANBU nin gave you an antidote." I sighed pushing my palm to my eye trying to force back the headache that was coming from the sudden stress. I mock glared at the boy and he guiltily smiled his apologies. His eyes fell back to his papers and a few seconds later he pulled another up.

"Your hearing will return in a few hours." Kakashi stopped his frantic search of himself and he dumbly stared at the little boy with his pile of previously marked papers. He then glared at me as I grinned at his spastic actions.

What kind of poison makes you loose your hearing? Maybe the poison had nothing to do with my hearing and the antidote had this side effect, either way, I couldn't comprehend anything I was feeling more then hearing.

I saw the little boy shuffling through his papers again and he held another up. I totally forgot his name, I'm horrible with names.

"You have been asleep for two days time." That little kid sure did have nice hand writing for however old he was. Wait………two days? two days!... Holy crap what happened to me? Who found me? How'd I end up here? A few hours! That's eternity now that I have questions! Ugh…. This is horrible……at least I'm not pumped with poison anymore….it was probably that map guy's sword. It did smell funny when he unsheathed it.

My face fell. I dropped my head to look at my bony knees through the pink blanket. That was the fist mission where I was required to kill someone. I always had the choice, the Hokage told me who it would be best for me to kill, but he never said it was my mission so I avoided it. I'd never killed anyone, so I didn't want to until I had to.

That map maker…… I stabbed him through the bottom of his chin, into his mouth and through the roof of his mouth. Blood leaked heavily out of his lips as his eyes glazed over watching me. I let him fall to the forest floor then ran. The people that were with him chased me. My arm spilt blood everywhere, and when I realized it would need to be wrapped I slowed to let one of them catch up then I stole his sleeve. It took me two days to get back to the village; I didn't sleep the whole time and didn't allow my blood to hit the ground until I made it into the city.

The trip back I was stalked by wolves waiting for me to sit and let them pounce on me, my blood attracted them and they followed hungrily.

Just thinking about it the reflective eyes of the small pack flashed across my vision followed by the permanently shocked expression on the map maker's face. I don't know his name, never will, but I killed him. And I'll kill a lot more too, its part of my job.

**Awe she's emotionally scared...anyway, there's a long one for you all. **

**Review if you want the next chapter**

**-BS**


	8. Seven

That isn't exactly what I mean by reviewing...Three? You're lucky I'm actually posting this. But I guess I waited long enough, and this is an..._interesting_ chapter. enjoy!

* * *

**Second Chances**

BattleStations

_I Make Mistakes..._

* * *

I'm not entirely sure how long it took for my hearing to clear, but that little boy was there the whole time. I was pretty happy about it too cause Kakashi had an annoyed look in his eye every time he saw him sitting beside me. I'm pretty sure I don't want to know why Kakashi was annoyed by his presence; no one ever wants to know what goes on in a perverts head.

Even with the little boy so near he found a way to tease me in my less then tip top shape.

The black haired boy had a heavy glare and deep frown directed at Kakashi as I felt him speak but couldn't comprehend it. By the boys displeased look and Kakashi's mischief filled eye I didn't think I would have liked what he was saying.

I went with the innocent confused look and frowned as his soothing voice vibrated through the air.

"…course you cant hear me so you don't know what I'm saying."

I blinked a few times as the sound of birds chirping outside and Kakashi's voice filled my ears, it felt like my ears had been popped. I figured I would keep watching Kakashi to hear what he thought I couldn't.

His tone was low as we were in a quiet almost silent house. He went on rambling about how beautiful and frustrating he thought I was. Interesting.

I turned my gaze to the little boy and he looked at me noticing my gaze. I don't know how but recognition lit in his eyes and he gave a boyish giggle looking at Kakashi. He raised his short stature and bowed to me smiling.

"I gather your name is Samma-san. It is nice to see you again" He said glancing at Kakashi as the tall nin abruptly stopped upon hearing the once silent boy speak. "I'm Sasuke if you do not remember and this is a guest room in the Uchiha Manor." He said in a light tone. Sasuke! That's right, that's his name; jeez don't forget his name Samma.

"Very nice to see you again Sasuke-kun." I told him in a soft unused voice and rose from the roll out.

I was wearing someone else's shorts that met a few inches above my knees, they were black. I had white ankle socks on along with the dark blue shirt I noticed earlier. None of it was mine.

I heard another soft giggle from Sasuke and looked to him glancing at Kakashi's silent form. I grinned at the nin then looked at Sasuke questionably.

"You were too small for any of Oka-san's clothes so we had to borrow some from Itachi-san, he's my brother." He said beaming up at me. I grinned at him and stepped out of the blankets on sure feet.

I twisted my abdomen and sighed contently as I _heard _and felt my back pop.

"I'll tell Oka-san your better." Sasuke volunteered smiling at me then bolting from the room yet still staying composed.

"So what game are you talking about exactly?" I asked turning to Kakashi with a knowing grin. He was rambling about some game I was playing before Sasuke giggled.

"Why the game of life, dear!" he said brightly. I smiled at him; I loved how he always played along and would never admit he got caught.

"Really now?" I asked looking to the wall behind him and putting a finger to my chin in thought. "How am I doing so far?" I asked innocently and took a not so innocent step toward him. His usual ANBU gear was gone and he was wearing civilian clothes minus the forehead protector pulled over his red eye. I wonder why he did that.

"Horribly, absolutely horrible." He teased leaning against a post holding up the ceiling. His gaze flicked to the door and before I could look….

"How are you feeling?" I suppressed the feeling to jump in surprise as the woman I'd befriended appeared at the door eyeing Kakashi disapprovingly, but when she met my gaze she smiled and moved toward me to gather me up in a hug.

Over her shoulder I smiled at little Sasuke in the doorway. Behind him were the other two that witnessed my odd arrival.

I caught the boys' whose clothes I was wearing eyes and he stared blankly with that calculating look, it was like he thought I was a threat.

I met gazes with the older man for a second before the woman pulled me out of the hug and held me at arms length surveying my health.

I gave her a reassuring smile and she unclamped her hands from my shoulders, in truth it was hurting my arm.

"Thank you for letting me stay here." I said to the gathered family.

"Nonsense dear." The woman answered for all of them and waved away my thanks. "Come, I've made a lunch for you and cleaned and mended your clothes." She bustled pulling me out of the room and past her boys. I smiled as Sasuke waved when I was pushed past him.

Before I knew it I was on that couch with the nice but loud woman talking like we usually did when I got pulled into her home.

I'd been fed, re-clothed, and now was comfortably curled on the low squishy couch with a good cup of tea. I felt loads better.

"What happened to you dear?" she asked setting her cup down on the table and turning to me on the couch. She always fussed about my health, claimed I was too skinny all the time.

"It was a mission for the Hokage." That's all I was aloud to say about matters like these.

"Ahhh." She breathed understanding. "How about you? How are you doing? Eating well?" she asked putting all of her attention on me.

"I feel much better, thank you." I told her smiling from the steam of my cup of tea. "I make every meal each day." I said looking to the ceiling as if I was really thinking about my answers. "I think I'm doing well." I said as an afterthought.

"Oh dear…" I kind of tuned her out, I know it's not a nice thing to do, but she did her rambling way too often. Besides, there was an odd tension over the house. It was uncharacteristically quiet outside and I could hear the mummer of people talking in another room. Must be Kakashi, he's probably still here and none of the people in this house seemed to like him in the least. Wonder what he did. "I never knew that you knew…_him_." I heard her say and I shook out of my daydreaming. Who was_ him_?

"Him?" I asked her curiously and placed my nearly empty cup on the table.

"The copy nin." I still looked confused so she sighed and lowered her voice. "_Hatake_." Wait… was that Kakashi's surname? Yeah….oh! I guess I'll find out why they don't like him.

"What about him?" I was so confused. I should have listened to her that time.

"I've never seen it, but under his forehead protector he has a Sharingan eye, it's a bloodline of our family. He's not an Uchiha." It sounded like gossip the way she was telling me about Kakashi.

"Sharingan?" she sighed again, I was totally clueless. Instead of saying anything the lady stared at me for a while, then her eyes faded. Oh crap she was creeping me out.

She blinked once and then there, both of her eyes looked just like Kakashi's, well not exactly, she didn't have as many comma things in hers as Kakashi had in his.

"See? Only the Uchiha clan is able to change their eyes like this, yet that Hatake." She just shook her head changing the subject. I couldn't really concentrate on what she was saying until her eyes faded back into their black orbs, jeez that was creepy as hell.

"You done Samma?" Kakashi came into the room and the older man was behind him, neither looked too happy. Kakashi sounded bland and ready to leave so I just nodded and bowed to the woman thanking her again. Looking at her she was giving Kakashi a fowl stare as the man behind him glared at his back.

-

As of lately I've come to confuse myself. I go home to my empty apartment, and cry. I have no idea why, it's all just confusing as hell. I don't know why it happens, something causes it but…..I just don't know….

I never notice its happening until I feel the tears drip past my nose and fall on my arm. It only makes me frustrated which leads to more tears. I can't even remember the last time I cried. I hate it. I don't cry. It's like I have no control over myself anymore.

I was hunched over on my couch starring at the swirled carpet with my arms folded under my knees. I was making myself sick with this crying, but something's were getting clearer. I had forgotten something, someone.

I heard the door click open in front of me. Jerking my head up, I starred as a man entered my apartment. He starred at me with worried green eyes. Like mine. His unruly black hair shinned a bluish color in the hall light.

I caught myself as the lump in my throat forced itself into my mouth. My hands muffled the shocked sound produced. I felt so ashamed starring at the tall proud man.

Before my own eyes the man faded into the concerned form of Hatake Kakashi. My eyes were playing tricks with me. But the message got across nicely.

"Samma?" he asked taking a small step toward me.

Tears rolled over my fingers as I held my mouth. I had forgotten the most important person to ever grace my life. I forgot the greatest man I'd ever known; I'd forgotten my own father, my loving father.

I hated myself.

I stared dully at the closed door when Kakashi came to my side and sat close to me taking my hands.

My blank empty eyes looked to him and I felt even more ashamed as he flinched under my dull gaze.

"Samma."

I needed to lose myself. I couldn't be left with my mind, I would tear myself apart. So I did the stupidest thing I could think of. I kissed him.

He was still wearing that mask thing but…god it was great. Everything just disappeared.

I couldn't see his face but I could imagine his shock. Who the hell does that anyway? Well……I guess I do.

But as all great things that happen to me, I pulled back.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled suddenly finding my lap the most interesting thing I'd ever discovered.

I found my chin being directed up and saw Kakashi staring at me with shocked eyes.

"Let's try that again." He murmured tugging down that blue cloth. Before I had time to gape my face was already pulled into his.

My hands found his soft silver hair as his rough fingers wiped away my tears and his other rested across my jaw.

I was pulled into Kakashi's lap and he leaned against the couch armrest as I started to kiss across his jaw.

Kakashi guided my lips back to his and he kissed me, god that was one deep long kiss. His hands found my hips, but he lifted me off his lap and back onto the couch. Slowly he pulled out of the kiss and stood. He never turned as he stopped at the open door.

"I'm sorry Samma, you're not yourself and I shouldn't have taken advantage."

Then he was gone.

I'm not exactly sure what I was feeling, I just curled up on the couch and stared unblinking at the glowing line under my door. Everything was dark and shrouded in shadows except for that small bright sliver seeping through under my door.

I think I was the one who took advantage of Kakashi. I needed to get my mind off the fact that I had forgotten, it hurt so bad. I used him; I was the one in the wrong. I had just looked up and there he was, Kakashi, the perfect distraction.

**More then three people.**

**Review if you want the next chapter**

**-BS**


	9. Eight

Thanks for the reviews! Did good that time. Well I won't keep you...enjoy!

* * *

**Second Chances**

BattleStations

_Over Heard_

* * *

It was about halfway through the next day when I rose up off that couch.

I didn't sleep a minute, just laid there the whole night remembering my father. His bright smile filled my thoughts and those stupid little pranks twitched a smile out of me. I got sprayed by our sink sprayer thing when he wrapped around a piece of electrical tape to hold down the handle. I was soaked and he laughed at his drenched glaring daughter.

My back cracked as I shuffled to the kitchen. Naruto would be showing up soon. I promised to make him lunch after he got back from his school place. While I slaved in the kitchen I heard the door open and recognized Naruto's hyper antics of slamming the door against the wall.

"Food ready!" he asked excited as I heard him slam the door shut too. My neighbors hate me for this.

"Just about." I replied vaguely as I turned off the stovetop and let his food sit. "What'd you do today?" I asked plopping down in the chair opposite of him. I only have two chairs actually.

"Ninja stuff…" he said finding the table a little too interesting. I figure "ninja stuff" is code for I fell asleep again. I just might have to accompany young Naruto to his class one day, only to keep him awake of course.

"Do I have to go to school with you to keep you awake?" I asked jokingly. He instantly perked up.

"Would you! That would be _soo_ cool; no one else has someone go with them. Everyone shows up by themselves. I'll tell Iruka-sensei! He'd be happy to see you; you know he asked about you once." He added thoughtfully. Damn that kid could talk…. Wait…what's Iruka have to ask about me for? Wait wait….was Naruto taking me seriously here?

Before I knew it, Naruto had planned it out I was getting dragged to his school as soon as he could and I would learn "everything about ninjas like him and I wouldn't have to ask questions anymore", though I doubt I will ever run out of questions about this place.

"It'll be great! You can meet everyone at school and you can see Iruka-sensei again and…." He kept going on and on but I kind of spaced out staring at a fleck of food on the table. I have problems with spacing out. I do it too often.

_Way_ too often in fact.

"Samma?" Naruto was all the sudden in my face waving his hand around. "Are you in there?" he asked seriously. I blinked a few times and shook my head to clear my thoughts. Yes, I space out way too much; I think I just lost ten minutes of my life. "I thought you fell asleep with your eyes open." Naruto told me ceasing the waving of the hands.

"I'm okay." I mumbled standing to stare at my chair; somehow I figure it was the chairs fault, yeah I'll say it was the chairs fault. "What were you saying?" I asked him blankly.

Naruto fell to the floor then stomped to his feet to glare at me.

"And people say _I_ don't listen!" he complained glaring cutely at me, it made me smile to see him making the angry faces, but that caused him to let out a childish whine, which led me to laugh, the kids too cute to be taken seriously.

"Alright I'm changing then we're going out to your apartment to see how your fairing." I told him ruffling his hair on my way to my small room.

"No! Let's get something to eat first!" he yelled as I closed the door.

"You just ate!" I yelled toward the door to my room. I swear the kid doesn't have a stomach, just a bottomless pit.

"I could eat more." I heard him mumble. "What about you! You didn't eat!" he yelled triumphantly, he got me there.

"Fine! We'll get something to eat too." I told him sighing as I came out of my room.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed as we walked out the apartment door.

-

His apartment was just as bad as when I first moved in with the kid. Gross.

As I managed a combination of throwing junk away and putting groceries in their places Naruto assembled his laundry, at least this time I would be modestly clothed.

"Where did you get so many clothes?" I asked as I carried the huge basket down to the apartment laundry room.

"There's a place where they give you clothes for free!" he told me excitedly. I guess that explains the odd colors. He seemed fond of orange.

The stairs creaked in protest as I descended with the basket roughly the same size as me. As we cleared the stairs I caught a conversation between two women.

"….and he lives in this apartment building!" a woman proclaimed angry.

"They should reveal information like that before you buy your apartment." The other woman replied pulling lightly colored clothes out of a dryer. "Probably bring the cost down, I can see why the land lord wouldn't want to tell people." she added.

The woman that spoke first froze at the sight of me and Naruto and nudged the woman fussing with the dryer. That's when I realized they were talking about Naruto, he noticed too as his face fell when I glanced at him.

"Hey." I said softly to Naruto as we stopped on the stairs. "You wanna finish cleaning the apartment while I do this?" I asked him making sure he kept his eyes on me. He nodded as his eyes watered and my heart went out to the kid. As he quickly scrambled up the wooden steps I turned my gaze to the two women. I gave them the dirtiest look I could at the moment then walked to the other side of the room and dumped Naruto's clothes on the concrete ground and glared at the machines, what did he ever do to them? I stood and faced the woman.

I slightly celebrated as one of the women shivered under my gaze.

"What has he ever done to you?" I asked. "He's only a little kid; he doesn't need people like you talking about him behind his back! Its bad enough he's by himself, people like you only make it worse!" I yelled slowly making my way toward them. As I yelled at them they hardened under my gaze and glared defiantly.

"Yes!" one woman yelled back. "It is his fault! If it wasn't for him, my husband would be alive! My family would be whole! The whole village would be better off without that monster! He killed too many! He killed the Hokage!" what was she talking about? "We're doing our laundry somewhere else!" she proclaimed pushing all of her clothes into a basket and storming out of the basement-like area with the other woman shuffling behind her.

I slowly made my way to the machines I left the clothes by and sat down on the dryer. He killed the Hokage? Was it the second one? Cause the Hokage I know is the third. But the Hokage now is so old. He's probably been the Hokage all of Naruto's life, and he's still alive! What were they talking about?

I dropped my head back and covered my eyes as a headache threatened to form. The woman claimed Naruto had killed her husband, and other people. But he's only seven! From what I form he's of the worst in his class too, he's not capable of multiple killings. He's too sweet.

But where did those women get their views from? How did they come up with that? This kind of thing doesn't form from air…..

I should get the laundry done.

**So now she's a bit closer to finding things out...**

**Review if you want that next chapter**

**-BS**


	10. Nine

I'm stupid, I know...

* * *

**Second Chances**

BattleStations

_Making out-UP, I mean up..._

* * *

I couldn't talk to Naruto after that, I didn't know what to say.

Eventually I went back to my apartment and sulked. With nothing to occupy my thoughts with, last night kept popping up. Part of me hopped Kakashi would show up pretending it didn't happen, but I felt bad about what I did to him. Not to mention what I heard from those ladies, I would have to look into that, there's no way that was Naruto.

But Kakashi kept pushing to the active part of my mind; he had thought it was his fault. I couldn't let him continue thinking he was in the wrong.

What did it mean when he kissed me back though?_ Why_ did he kiss me back? I don't know what he sees in me that keeps him hanging around, I'm not special….. Maybe he's better off not coming back to hang around with me…..but I think……. I like it when he's around….

I shook my head and slipped off the chair at my table and went for the door. I just wouldn't think about it. I would track down Kakashi, tell him I was sorry, then leave and he would be better off without me…

-

I couldn't find him around the city. I went to the Hokage thinking he was on a mission, but came up empty. I smiled as the Hokage told me where Kakashi's apartment was as he suggested I look there.

That, presently, is where I stood. It was a building full of bachelor nin with all sorts of them crowding the door and steps. I had to maneuver around them and ignore their comments as I stumbled inside and huffed as I came into a silent hall.

As the Hokage had said, I went up the stairs to the third floor and stood in front of the door 112……. unable to knock or even_ flick_ the stupid door. I glared at the silver plat with the apartment's number carved into it. Why did this have to happen now?

I raised my right fist and was about to knock when I just dropped my hand sighing, I couldn't do this…. I'll try some other day, week, month maybe…..

I slowly walked toward the stairs not wanting to weave through the nin too soon.

A quiet door opened and my pace quickened, I don't know why, but all the sudden I wanted to get out of there…

"Samma?" I froze, that was Kakashi. He sounded tired…..

Slowly I turned and kept my gaze down, for some reason I felt ashamed to be near him, in his presence. The worn floorboards slightly squeaked their protest as Kakashi shifted his weight.

"Do……do you… want to come in?" he struggled to ask. He was just being polite; he didn't really want me in his apartment.

"No….I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No!" he said quickly and I heard the boards squeak as he moved toward me.

God. That's when I realized how stupid I was being. It was just a kiss, even if it was my first, it was only a kiss. I was stressing too much.

I finally raised my head and stared the nin in the face, he looked tired too.

"Kakashi." I sighed watching him with big eyes. He had stopped after a few steps and was watching me with his mismatched eyes.

"Samma." He challenged back. "Just come in, please? Only for a little bit." He asked.

I couldn't say no when he was looking at me like that, he seemed to know it too as I watched the smile form under his mask. I'd seen under that mask before, it was dark but I remember, wasn't bad at all.

"Fine." I said closing my eyes for some sort of relief.

I sat on the couch he offered and a silence fell over us. Was I supposed to say something?

"You were crying, you obviously weren't okay, and I shouldn't have done that." Kakashi said quickly sitting on the edge of a chair facing me but not looking at me.

"Kakashi." I sighed. "You say it like you started it." I told him catching his gaze and holding it. "_I_ kissed _you_, if anything I shouldn't have used you like that." I added softly not able to keep his gaze as I told him I had used him. I practically _heard_ his face fall as he replied to my words.

"I understand, you were upset about something, and I helped you get away from it." He said monotonously and looking at something on the wall without blinking.

I really do feel something for the guy; it would explain how bad I feel right now as he said that, it hurt, his tone, it sounded so _robotic_.

"Kakashi, it's not like that." I said quickly, come on I can do this, what kind of relationship do I want with Kakashi? Would we be able to go back to the weird friendship we had before? Do I want that friendship back?

I knew Kakashi could see the struggle on my face as I tried to think of something to say. I glanced at him and he was grinning! I could see it, not very well but he was.

I huffed and glared at him.

"What?" I asked incredulously and waited for his answer.

"I like you Samma." That dropped my attitude like a brick.

Did I like him back? I liked him around, I like some things about him, but did that mean that I liked _him_, as a whole? As a person? "I'm not sorry for kissing you though, but I am for the timing." He told me. All I could do was stare; he was about two years older then me. Weren't there other girls out there for him? Girls his age? Why me though? ...So I asked.

"Why me?" I asked slowly in bewilderment. I'm not sure I liked the way he made me feel sometimes, like now. I was confused and antsy. But I didn't want to leave……

"You're a mystery, I like mysteries. But from everything I've found out… they only make me like you more." He told me, he sounded hopeful like I was supposed to say something back, truth is, I have no idea what I was supposed to say. I've never been in a situation like this before.

I just stared in my silence. I didn't know what to do.

"I just don't understand." I told him. "I'm not that great-" my eyes widened as all the sudden he was kissing me again. _Kissing me_, that jerk! I was trying to say something! When did he move? Oh fuck it…

I slowly closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss. It was _nice_. The room dropped from my mind and I didn't care. This was the least observant I'd even been in a decade. Someone could have popped up and killed me, I wouldn't really care either. His hands were holding my face and mine found his cheek and soft hair.

Yeah. I liked him.

I felt him smirk as I moaned into the kiss, he was good at this.

Slowly he pulled back –much to my dismay- and held my face looking into my eyes. He was sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch I was on.

"I like green." He whispered tucking my bangs behind my right ear and smiling. His apartment was brighter and I smiled as I could clearly see his whole face, he was a pretty boy.

He cocked an eyebrow and smirked as I quietly laughed at my thought.

"What?" he asked eyeing my lips and caressing my cheek.

"Nothing." I smirked slipping off the couch and placing my knees on either side of him on the table and sat on his lap fingering his soft locks. I liked his hair.

"Mmm really." He mumbled leaning up to catch my lips.

"Hm-mm." I confirmed against his lips and smiled into the kiss as he mumbled back. I broke off and laughed as he started ranting in mm's and hmmm's against my mouth.

"I love your laugh too." He told me rubbing his lips across the junction between my neck and shoulder. _Damn_.

"Oh, 'love' do you?" I struggled to ask tilting my head and giving him move room. It was hard to get those words out, I just melted when he first kissed me, and it was like torture when he found my neck.

"Mmm." he mumbled teasingly and I laughed again. His warm arms were around my waist holding me loosely to him as I mindlessly fingered his hair and rubbed his neck.

I don't think I was leaving anytime soon.

**That's for being stoopid and not updating, but I've totally lost it to write stuff, this was already typed up a long time ago, and I just figured I should post while I can still get to the site...**

**Review if you want the next chapter, if I get enough I'll post what I have, which is about 4 more chapters.**

**-BS**


	11. Ten

three isn't very impressive...

* * *

**Second Chances**

BattleStations

_no..._

* * *

I smiled on my way home. For some reason the night just seemed better as I walked to my apartment.

The weather was steadily getting colder as we approached fall. A slight wind blew down the road picking up loose dirt and chilling my bare skin. I pulled the black sleeves of my shirt down and covered my hands and crossed my arms, I should have brought a coat. I wasn't really thinking when I left though.

I stopped and kept still as I heard a rustle, it could have been the wind pushing something over, but something about it made me stop and listen hard.

I turned to my left and starred up to the corner of a building to find a shocked nin starring back at me. I gave the young man a questioning stare as he continued to look bewildered, I assume because I found him when he didn't want to be.

"What?" I asked airily. Giving him a blank look, for some reason he shivered under my stare. Why does that happen so much?

"Hokage-sama requested your presence, it's urgent." He replied in a dazed tone. I guess he still wasn't over it. But I was needed and it was "urgent" so I just left him to his thoughts and faded in the direction of the big building where the Hokage stayed.

"Sarutobi-san?" I asked appearing in the office, when it was an emergency I just skipped the whole door thing and found a window and got to his office as soon as possible.

"Samma." He sounded relieved and waved his hand motioning the other nin in the office to move aside. Everyone looked stressed as I waited for an explanation. "It's happening right now." He breathed.

"What is?" I asked trying to stay calm for the Hokage's sake.

"Itachi…" he said shaking his head. "No one can get in."

"Where?" I asked slowly starting to get the seriousness of the situation. Everything around the office was splayed around and the Hokage looked like he was ready to get up and leave somewhere in a hurry.

"Uchiha Manor." He said standing and swiftly making it to the door. "We need to leave." He said solemnly and in a rush of robes he disappeared out of his office.

I didn't give it a second thought. Something was happening at Sasuke's house and it wasn't good.

I practically materialized in front of the Manor…

Chaos.

Behind the thick walls, a flame rose up and flickered defiantly against the dark of the night.

How did I not notice this before? Frantic nin moved about, none seemed able to make it inside, but the most discouraging thing was the screams. Their tortured agonizing screams filled the night air and overpowered the flames harsh roars.

I tuned everything out and focused on the wall. I couldn't take the screams.

Sasuke's mother had bragged to me about something on the wall. It was a door or something, no one knew about it except her and her husband, I guess me too. But where was it? She said it was made if they ever had to leave in a hurry, whatever that was referring to I have no idea.

If it was to be used when they were in a hurry it must be close to their house. I'd never been in any of the other Uchiha households but I knew where theirs was.

I skid around to the door I was pulled into on numerous accounts and found a few nin banging against it, the door shocked them with a cackle every time they touched it, but they still relentlessly continued.

I passed them and ran my hand against the wall feeling for something a crack, an indentation….or a bump!

It was a square with the rim out dented like someone had sealed the edges. I turned and kicked my foot against the wall hard and the thin cement over the wooden box filling the hole cracked. I kicked again and it moved in a little.

"Augh." I grunted as I turned and kicked full force. It popped in and I crouched down to survey what was inside. Slowly, I creped in as I saw an empty alley between two buildings and no people. I had no idea where I was in there but I followed instinct and ran down the alley to the left.

I saw the heat waves before the bodies. They littered the pathways between homes. Pools of blood flowing like small rivers through the houses. And the largest home of them all was in front of me, burning.

I didn't have time to think; maybe later I'll say it was a stupid thing to do. But Sasuke and his family were in there, and….I don't really know, I just had to do something.

People weren't screaming anymore. All I could hear was the cackle of the house burning.

First I saw the woman that called me her friend. Her throat was ripped open on the kitchen floor. As I ran through the heat I found the woman's husband, though It was just a guess. His body was maimed past recognition. It was just too big to be Sasuke's.

I was praying to anything I could think of that I would find Sasuke alive, hoping his brother hadn't gotten to him.

I could hear him talking; I could hear Itachi talking to someone. The paper door had formed an orange thin wall of ash, I tapped the frame with my foot and the hot ash door collapsed. I saw Itachi's back, and over his shoulder the confused and scared face of Sasuke. He was still alive.

I stared hard at Itachi as he turned and gave me an empty glare. He lashed at me with a kunai and I barely dodged it, as his arm flew past my head I grabbed it and pulled out my own one and only kunai to stab his sleeve into a wooden post.

I heard him rip his sleeve free but I was already where I wanted to get, between him and Sasuke.

"Pathetic." He murmured staring coldly at me and Sasuke, and then he was gone.

I twisted to the floor and stared at Sasuke for some sort of recognition from him. His eyes were so empty, like black endless pits. I pushed all of my confusion away for Sasuke's sake, I couldn't dwell on why this happened, I had to focus on getting us out.

He didn't say anything but he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around my neck. I pulled him close, surveying our surroundings. The door wasn't an option, the hall was already filled with the flame and there wouldn't be anywhere to go.

Smoke was filling into the small empty room. I could hear Sasuke choke into my shoulder.

I glanced out the window, we were against one of the few solid walls, but we were up pretty high. I didn't want to risk hurting Sasuke, but it looked like our only option.

I jumped up into the smoke and blindly yanked my kunai free. I didn't have time to rethink what I was doing, we were running out of air and I couldn't stall anymore. So I jumped. Sasuke's head was tucked under my chin as I ran and twisted using my back to go through the thick hand-made glass window.

I'd never done this with so much extra weight. I almost didn't even get my feet facing the ground by the time we landed. I faltered when we hit the ground and dropped to my butt, all I cared was to keep Sasuke safe.

I grunted as I struggled to stand. Sasuke had passed out, and I was close to joining him. But I had to get out of there first. I told myself I could pass out as soon as he was safe.

Looks like I couldn't even get out of the sheltered community, I'd inhaled so much smoke I was joining Sasuke sooner then planned.

Someone yelled my name before my legs gave out and what little air I had was forced out as I fell on my back, but I was out before I even started to crumble to the ground.

I hope Sasuke's okay. I really do.

**So as I said three is hardly satisfactory, but here's me not really caring, I care so little I might not even post another chapter if that number doesn't impress me this time...**

**-BS**


	12. Eleven

Sorry for the wait...

* * *

**Second Chances**

BattleStations

_Hospital _

_

* * *

_

Where ever I was, it smelt horrible.

My eyelids were too heavy for me to lift. I couldn't feel my legs, my arms, anything really.

It was really quiet, I heard the whisper of a machine above my head, but that was about it. I struggled against the wave of drowsiness washing over me and squinted my eyes open. It was _really_ bright.

Well, it was bright because I opened my eyes looking into a light…. But beside that the room was windowless and had dull lighting –one aimed into my eyes-. My empty gaze found the white starchy sheets I was laying on and the sent of bleach overpowered anything else in the room.

I was in a bare hospital room.

I flexed my stiff arms and legs and groaned. How long was I out?

My arms wobbled as I pulled my body up and leaned forward completing a sitting position.

I heard a door creak open and my eyes snapped to the door moving inward. With the door open the soft footsteps of people outside the room met my tired ears and quiet conversations muffled the whining door.

"Oh…. You're awake." As the door clicked shut I softly shook my head of the confusion that came with that extra noise. Pushing my hair over my shoulder I saw Iruka standing by the closed door.

"How log have I been here?" I asked him yawning and slowly pulling my legs criss crossed.

"A few days." He said smiling. Jeez, all I did was inhale smoke…. "Most was for you to rest up, you were exhausted and the majority wasn't from your valiant rescue." He added giving me a sad smile. That's right, I remember. I bet Sasuke and his stupid brother are the only Uchiha's left.

I can't say I'm that much affected. Sure the woman -that I still have no name to call her by- was nice to me, I enjoyed her company, but there was nothing noteworthy about our relationship, I don't even think we had one.

"It seems you've been working yourself a bit hard." He said sighing and gracefully falling into one of the visitor's chairs. I can't even fall into furniture that gracefully.

"I do what I must." I answered vaguely. "How's Sasuke?" I suddenly realized my heroic act of running into a burning paper building wasn't a completely idiotic thing to do because of him. I saved him, therefore it was justified. And **not** stupid.

"He's been awake for two days and doctors are keeping him for observation. Though I suspect they still haven't found a place for him to stay." The nin replied sadly. Iruka is his teacher; he has to care about him even just a little bit…

"And Naruto?" I was afraid to ask, that kid could cause serious trouble, it's his specialty or something.

"Left a few hours ago. He's been in here everyday, we try to tell him you're fine just resting, but he's still here more then he's not." He sighed again; I believe Iruka knows exactly how Naruto could be.

"Well, I can't complain. He's just worried." I sighed inspecting the front of my new duds. Nice backless paper shirt/dress thing. "Where are _my_ clothes?" I asked looking up, though Iruka was looking at the door not me. Whoa, how come I didn't notice it was open? That thing screamed last time it opened….

I smiled as I finally found the one who had entered.

"Good morning, my sunshine." Kakashi said cheekily. The animal mask was on the side of his head and his cloth mask was up and doing what it always did, covering his face. I missed Iruka's face fall at my bright greeting from the nin.

I beamed at him then dropped it almost immediately, Sarutobi-san would be so proud!

"Seriously, where are _my_ clothes, this thing itches." I said to both of them scratching my arm to prove my point.

"You mean those?" Iruka asked slowly pointing to something right next to the bed I was in.

I glanced down and so there they were. A nice folded pile of black cloth.

"Yeah…." I replied stretching my jaw. "So it is." I smiled to Iruka. "You guys mind?" I asked motioning to my paper shirt and then to my pile of clothes.

"Oh! No!" Iruka said hurriedly quickly escaping from the room. Something weird happened to him as soon as Kakashi entered the room.

"Kakashi?" I asked raising an eyebrow for affect trying to push Iruka's behavior out of my active mind. "Sorry no stiff girl trying to dress herself show." I shrugged and he lightly chuckled.

"The Hokage has to speak with you." He added as the door slowly clicked shut.

What does he need now? I just woke up for Pete's sake… who _is_ Pete anyway? And why does everyone care about his sake?

I sighed straightening my tight black longed sleeved shirt and tiredly dropped into one of the three seats lined on the wall by the bed. Slowly I attacked the task of wrapping up the neat cloth boots I wore. They come in handy, don't make any noise as I walk and are really comfortable. Very neat indeed.

Wow. I never thought it would be so tiring to put on my shoes.

-

Eventually the door opened and Kakashi laughed at me as I was close to passing out curled up in the chair.

He lazily walked over and crouched down in front of me. I could just see him grinning under that mask through my bleary vision. At least I dressed myself before running out of energy.

"I think you need to rest more." He said smiling.

"No, really?" I asked yawning and moving to get up. But before my feet hit the ground Kakashi swept me up in his arms and place me back on the bed.

He didn't say anything but I got the message from the pointed look he gave me.

"I know, I know. More rest." I mumbled giving him a sleepy glare. He twitched a smirk and clicked the door shut. I vaguely thought about how he could get the door to not make a sound before sleep took over and I drifted off.

-

"Samma-san?"

I mumbled incoherently trying to make the owner of the voice leave me alone.

"Samma-san I'm sorry to bother you." The soft voice said solemnly. I had to open my eyes and sit up when they were being that nice.

"Sasuke-kun?" I asked yawning and slipping off the bed to crouch down near him. "What is it?" I asked him quietly pushing my drowsiness away and giving him my full attention. He kneeled down on the bleached floor and I sank down with him, both of us were just about hiding behind the tall hospital bed.

He kept his head down and watched his hands in his lap as they tightly clenched each other.

"Samma-san…do you like me?" he asked raising his head and waiting for my answer with his big shinning eyes.

"Oh Sasuke." I mumbled pushing my forehead to his and smiling. "What made you think otherwise?" I asked him sadly smiling to him. "Of course I-"

Screech…

Someone was opening the door. The buzz of people lowly talking out in the hall instantly rushed to my ear.

"Moi-san?" a quiet female voice asked confused. I leaned low to the ground and looked under the bed. It was only a nurse.

"Yeah?" I asked sitting up and rolling to my feet.

"Oh!" she yelped surprised. "Why on earth were you on the floor? You're dressed?" I just shrugged not really feeling like answering. "Oh…" she mumbled slightly put out. "You haven't seen the young Uchiha, have you?" She asked testily.

"Have you lost him?" I asked back avoiding the question.

"Oh…ummm. Not exactly." She replied as her eyes lowered to the floor.

"But you can't find him?" I asked feigning confusion.

"Oh! Well you obviously haven't seen- " She was cut off as she was getting annoyed with me.

"Samma." I looked to the open doorway and Kakashi came in. "The Hokage needs to speak with you." He said glancing to the flustered nurse. I watched him closely and sighed as a grin formed in the shadow of his face. "Both of you." He added momentarily glancing under the bed then back to me.

"Yeah, I guess I've slept enough." I agreed refusing to admit we were caught. "Come on kid." I yawned setting up an air of easiness about me. I smiled to the nurse as I passed with Sasuke.

Once I passed her, the smile faded and I glanced down to Sasuke. He was walking as close to me as he could and I couldn't help but frown. Poor kid. Can't quite say I know how he feels, but I've been there. Not fun.

"It's okay Sasuke-kun." I tried to comfort, but as I said I've been where he is before. Nothing anyone can say can make it feel any better. He just leaned his head against my side as we stopped at a door only individualized by the number carved into its surface.

"Ah Samma, you're awake." Sarutobi-san said standing as Kakashi opened the door. The room was almost identical to the one I was in, though there was a window framing the dark sky. "And it looks like you've found young Sasuke-kun." He added giving his minute smile then dropping it as a wave of seriousness washed over the room. The door clicked shut and Sasuke moved even closer to me and I rested my hand on his shoulder. "Kakashi, you may stay." He added motioning the extra nin in the room to leave.

Kakashi nodded and we moved out of the way as the three nin in the room left out the door.

"The most logical option is to put Sasuke-kun under the house of the Hyuga's clan." Sarutobi-san said turning to look out the window with his hands clasped behind his back.

I'd never met one of the Hyuga's, but I'd rather Sasuke not stay with them, they were just about as harsh as the Uchiha's. But at least there he had his mother, but who would he have over there?

"I'd rather stay with Samma-san, Hokage-sama." Sasuke voiced shyly keeping his gaze down.

"That's what I thought." Sarutobi-san replied lighter then before. He pointedly gave me a look and I, ashamed, looked away. I wouldn't be telling anyone about that until I absolutely had to, but like most things I pushed it away and concentrated on Sasuke.

Another kid? I was just becoming a free guardian here. "But that's up to Samma-san." He added starring harshly at me. Wow. Give me the responsibility of answering myself! Of course how can I say no with the Hokage giving me that look; not to mention, Sasuke gazing up at me with his sad watery eyes.

"No complaints." I mumbled lowly, I was more morning my loss of privacy then having to house little Sasuke, I adored the kid, of course I didn't mind. I glanced back at Kakashi and we shrugged to each other. Now there would be two, Naruto and now Sasuke.

So I think I have a boyfriend, do boyfriends mind if you have two kids?

**I'm still working on the NEXT chapter so, there's another long wait, but of course I wont post if there's not a lot of reviewing...By the way THANKS A BUNCH FOR THE REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER, you guys did good with that, plus it made me start and almost finish the next chapter, so see you guys!**

**Review!**

**-BS**


	13. Twelve

So it's been awhile, good reviews, thanks for that, but hopefully it hasn't been that big of a wait. Won't be a lot of updates for a while, no big shocker, just read my profile if you really want to know why.

You'll all just love this chapter..either then that...enjoy!

* * *

**Second Chances**

BattleStations

_My Biggest Mistake_

* * *

A few weeks passed with Sasuke getting used to the arrangement (not to mention me getting used to the couch again). We were doing perfectly fine! Nothing wrong! But of course there was Naruto. But even he got better with the whole thing.

"But why does he have to stay _here_?" Naruto whispered loudly to me as he leaned over from his chair at the small table (four chairs now).

"Because I like Sasuke." I said in a normal tone keeping my eyes on my breakfast and glancing up to smile at Sasuke. He smiled back

"Then I like Sasuke too." Naruto proclaimed defiantly.

"Now hurry up. I have to report early today and I have to get you both to class." I said taking my last bite as I stood taking my plate to the sink. Naruto was an interesting kid. I glanced at Sasuke as I slipped out of my chair and smiled contently at his controlled happy face from what Naruto had said.

"Why do you have to go early?" Sasuke asked bringing his plate to the sink as I found a tie to pull my hair up with.

"Because there's something I need to take care of, and I can't put it off anymore then I have." I mumbled pushing my pony tail over my shoulder and straightening the tight black shirt I wore for missions. I couldn't believe I was doing this to them. I turned to the two boys and smiled reassuringly as they gave me worried stares. Awe, their so cute. "Don't worry. I'll still see you in the afternoon. I'll be alright guys." I smiled again and ruffled Naruto's hair as he passed me to wait by the door.

I was really going to do this. Sarutobi-san's pointed look at the hospital faded across my conscience.

"I hope so." I heard Sasuke mumble as he pulled on his sandal things. I still refused to wear those things. Never will you see me with a pair, for me at least.

-

I guess kids have the ability to sense descending doom. I dropped them off at their academy then went to the Hokage's. He was in some important meeting with nin I'd never met, so I waited out on the dusty street. No hurry here. I was never good with good byes; I'd have to think of something before I left the Hokage's.

"Mmm. Who's this all alone out here with no one around?" a teasing familiar voice asked from behind me. I smiled tilting my head back as Kakashi came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"I'm waiting for my turn to go in." I mumbled with my head still cranked back to see the tall ninja hugging me. What was I going to do now? "Isn't today your day off?" I asked cocking my head as best as I could with my currant position. I'll just have to avoid the subject and make sure he doesn't notice.

"I was on my way over to your place actually." He mumbled slightly glaring at some people eyeing us oddly. I smiled as his newly risen possessiveness showed again; it mostly started when he had to fight with my two little bodyguards to even see me at my own apartment. "I hear you'll be gone for a long time this round." Kakashi said lowly seeming to pull me in tighter.

I twisted around and hugged him back, trying to go for the mute "sorry". I'd always known this particular mission would take me away from my new home for quite a long time. I just didn't want to admit it, so I put off the escapade as long as I could, but its ugly head has reared again and here I am, facing almost certainly years away from the village. I was really going away and Kakashi was about to find out.

Kakashi won't be happy to hear this at all, not to mention the part where I knew about it for a week by now. I'm afraid this will be the last time I'll able to be this near to the man….I'm sure of it.

"I'm sorry." I started the begging of forgiveness early; before he even knew what I was sorry about, maybe this way he'll now it's bad. "I don't want to do this." I pulled my arms around him tight burring my face into his chest, I didn't want him to let go, I was dreading the shocked hurt face he would pull when he learned what was to happen to me. I actually considered to just smile, kiss the handsome nin, and walk into the palace like it was a normal mission I was about to take. Of course there would be the part where I would disappear for years on end. GOD, I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!

"I have to leave." I finally softly meeped into him hoping he didn't hear and forgot the whole thing. "I don't want to, but I have to." Don't hate me please. "I don't want to leave you, I don't want to be away from my boys…..I don't want to miss them grow up." At that I flinched giving away the first hint of how long I was really talking about. "I don't want to!" I hugged him tight feeling the anxiety rise in me as his hold on me loosened.

I don't know how I got threw the morning without breaking down and hugging my two little bodyguards till they passed out. I can't believe I was actually going to do this…. I was going to leave a life that accepted me for being me, not expecting anything from me and still being there through it all. I was going to leave Kakashi, the one guy I found myself getting attached to so strongly, I was going to leave the little anchors that held me down and kept me level, what was I going to do without them?

I didn't have a choice. This was my job, my duty to society, my contribution to the village's safety. And it was a big contribution; I was preventing a war by lending my services. Somehow the mist learned of the Hokage's girl wonder secretary. I was nothing compared to the ninjas around here but the mist's Kage saw something in me, he agreed to stop his presses of conflict that had been waging for four years if the Hokage were to lend me out for a few years, I was nothing compared to the thought of peace between countries. But here the Hokage made it my decision. An empty choice in my opinion, he expected me to choose peace over self interest, who was I to be selfish?

"It's better for the Village if I go…" his arms weren't around me anymore; it took all I had to hold back the tears it caused me. He was _disgusted_ by me. He couldn't believe I was going to leave the two kids that it was my responsibility to look after. Kakashi hated me for not giving him any notice, I just knew he did.

"But…." I was more afraid to look at his face then to leave and enter a whole new life again. Even if he hated me…..I would always love him. I actually love him…my gods what was I doing! "Samma?" his voice practically demanded I look at him. I looked up at him, the tears swimming in my eyes. He was sad. One look at his face and I was overwhelmed with his sadness.

"I'm so sorry Kakashi." I whispered and the tears started flowing. Look what I did to him! I could barely bring myself to admit it was my fault he was so sad. "I'll never be able to forget you." I held back the lump in my throat. "I understand if you hate me." I glanced at his shoulder unable to maintain eye contact anymore. "Its only fair that you hate me for what I'm doing…" I could barely even hear myself.

"Fair?" Kakashi yelled, I felt his voice rumble through his chest. He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me from him. A new wave of tears streamed down my face as I kept my eyes on my shoes. Kakashi bent lower to my level and looked me in the face still holding my shoulders. "How can you call any of this _fair_?" one hand left my shoulder then lifted my chin so I would look at him. "I…..I'll _miss_ you if you leave, I'll never get over it! I won't be the same if you leave….Samma." he sighed running his fingers across my cheeks and wiping the tears away. "I… _love _you. You _can't_ _leave_!" He was getting desperate, but I'd made my choice. I was leaving, I was actually leaving.

Looking back, I never remembered a single person on the street passing the Hokage's palace that morning, not one. I barely got to say good-bye to my boys. The pay I would receive was agreed by both Kage's, and half would be sent to a sort of fund I created to help support Naruto and Sasuke while I was gone. But most of all I never saw Kakashi, for five years I was alone.

**Ooo, plot twist. Sooo, I'll just be waiting on those reviews, I can still finish the next chapter before I have to devote all of my time to school, so the more reviews the faster I'll get that out. **

**Review if you want the next chapter!**

**Happy (upcoming) Summer!**

**-BS**


	14. Thirteen

This is so short, but I felt bad about the long wait I seemed to be so fond of. Three stories has created this 2 month delay between chapters, and if I wanted to go blind starring at the screen for days on end, I might be able to shorten that wait, but it's highly unlikely. Either you deal with this inconvenience, or (if you read more then one of my present stories) make a suggestion of one of my Fic's to put on a very long hiatus until I finish at least one of the other two.

Thank you very much to reviews; you're my favorite kind of people. enjoy!

* * *

**Second Chances**

BattleStations

_Endings Are Always New Beginnings_

_

* * *

_

"She's scrawny."

I was too upset to comprehend the insults they were shooting at me.

"I believe women prefer thin, sir." The voice of the other man in the room cut through my scattered thoughts. I was sad to say the least, the last I could remember was Sasuke trying not to cry as I told him I was leaving the apartment to him. He didn't have another place, I wasn't exactly going to be using it, and I really didn't want to make Sasuke move somewhere else. Hopefully Naruto would still come round and they could keep each other company. From what I heard from Iruka, neither of my boys had any friends.

Naruto was already crying with his face buried in my hip, his death grip around my leg. To think I was going to leave the village with Naruto loose. He would be free to cause whatever havoc he pleased.

I finally broke down when Sasuke's first tear rolled down his face. My own tears spilled free deftly blurring my vision and burning my face. I pulled Sasuke into me hugging him and Naruto trying to forget I had to leave. But it still nagged in my mind; I had to go no matter how much I didn't want to leave.

When they fell asleep, I tucked Sasuke into my bed and carried Naruto home. I left with only a small pack of cloths hanging from my shoulder and the one long thin kunai I got from the Hokage strapped to my thigh. I started my trudge out of the Hidden Leaf Village, or whatever, names are not very important to me these days. My escorts were waiting at the gate.

"You can tell she's not a ninja from her footwear." The second and less demanding voice said. I picked my head up and stared intensely at the second man.

He was extremely tall and thin, easy to push over. His long self important presence was draped in a dark blue and white accented robe. His flowing bell sleeves were wrapped around a board with a pile of papers on it as he examined me with the other man. He peered critically at me over his small reading glasses testing my eye contact. He shivered as I stared blankly back. I would never even remotely like this man, I could tell as soon as he made eye contact.

He quickly looked back down at his pile of paper and feverishly scribbled some stuff down. I took the moment to look over the mist nin's Kage, the other man in the small office. Before my eyes even fell upon him I knew he was a man not to be messed with.

His stare was cold, unforgiving. He didn't care about me; the me who felt and spoke, at least. He only wanted to use me, I knew. Sarutobi-san gave me the harsh truth of what would be expected of me here in this place. The agreements were that I wouldn't be used against the Hidden Leaf Village, and my working period for them would not exceed 5 years. Beside that, infiltrations galore. I would be stealing all sorts of things for this country, spying, who knows.

I got a small room on the outskirts of the city. This whole place was as cold as their Kage's eyes. How I would make it for five whole years, I have no idea. I'm not afraid to be alone; I'm all too used to it already.

I fell back onto the small bed blankly gazing out the perfect frame of window around the quarter moon. I let the somewhat soothing reflecting rays wash over my face as I recalled all the bits and pieces I'd learned about this new country. The Water country, from what I was told, wasn't a nice place to be. Most of the information I bothered to remember seemed like ridiculous rumors, but I was starting to doubt my deduction more and more even since I stepped foot into the Hidden Mist.

-

"Again!" I hated this man more and more every time he spoke. With every shout that left his cruel mouth, a new wave of loathing shot from my eyes, along with the wave of weapons flying in my direction. This country had a twisted view on what training was. They were more testing me anyways; I knew the Mizukage just wanted to see where my limits went. I promptly refused to give him what he wanted, and showed the most minimal of my abilities. The less they knew about me the better. They weren't even training _me_ for the gods sakes.

The late morning's rays pooled from high in the sky entertaining themselves by blinding me as sharp objects were chucked at my body, stupid sun. In the distance, birds squawked and whined their protests to our presence so near to their nests. If I wanted to risk a fatal wound, I could have looked up and saw the numerous black specks of birds nervously pacing the skies unwilling to go near their nests. But the relentless screech of yells was enough for me. So I'm blind and deaf, but still manage to dodge my little heart out.

He smiled as I neared the shore of one of the many lakes in the country. I sighed seeing the end of my dodging; standing in the sand I watched the small projectiles near my still form. He waved his hand stopping the onslaught of attacks and watched for what I would do next. He knew I wasn't a ninja, it was common knowledge among the village's nin as soon as I arrived. 'Look at those shoes' everywhere I go, people are so weird about simple little things.

I could tell he was curious, as it stood I had dodged their attacks for _two hours_. Stamina was probably the most highly regarded ability I held, I wouldn't stop, I had to prove myself so I wouldn't be treated horribly. Nothing was worse then being an incompetent outsider living in a foreign village of ninjas. I refused to be seen as incompetent, I'd lived long enough with that already. I refused to see my life fall down the same road again. What I hated the most was the deep focus I needed to accomplish my silent vows. Primarily, I had to banish Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto from my thoughts.

I ignored the kunai at my thigh and caught the first long dagger aimed for my abdomen; the weapon looked more like a short sword. I couldn't help the smile form on my face, I could do swords. I firmly stayed put blocking the assorted army of blades with the stocky blade I caught, I would not fail, and I would never allow it.

"Well?" He asked me poorly hiding his eagerness of what I had to say. The excuse to throw sharp objects at my head was simple; they wanted me to assess a group of Chuunin's accuracy as they were under consideration for the Jōnin exam, the smiling man was their team guide type person. After kids graduate from the academy they become Genin and are put on a three person team and an appointed Jōnin sensei, which is what he was.

"Well," I repeated his words glancing down at the pile of weapons. Each of the knives and such had a different colored ribbon attached to their handle so I could tell who threw what. I eased my muscles cracking my neck by leaning my head side to side. I bent down and picked up a particular kunai flipping it through my fingers. I glanced to the nin who threw the blue ribbon-ed kunai and switched the glance to their sensei. The weapon in my hand was the only one with the blue ribbon attached.

Pushing down my loath of all of them, I was too used to doing this; I observed the rest of the small weapons littering the large clearing. It was almost exhausting to return to this style of living, I missed Konoha too much for my own good, if I dwelled too long on the village, I might earn myself a nice reminder of my loss of concentration. I didn't want this village to see me bleed. I was afraid it would bring them some sort of sadistic satisfaction to harm me. I only hoped my diligence wouldn't cause them to try even harder to make my blood spill.

All of this reminded me too much of how I lived before falling into this world, before Naruto and Sasuke warmed my heart and before Kakashi changed me for the better. Back to the days of isolation, the constant routine of silent weeks on end; mourning for my father, the life I lost, and my happiness.

His stare convinced me it wouldn't happen again. Even if I loathed him with a passion, he saw something in me. His eyes held something no one I'd met so far held. He saw my potential; I saw my own potential reflect in his cold eyes. True, his eyes were cold, dark, even humorless, but I could see they used to be different. Tiny wrinkles spread from the far corners of his eyes; they were proof of the times when he had laughed.

Sure, I hated him with every fiber of myself. I knew my hatred was only because he reminded me of a certain someone in my past. I shouldn't hold his uncanny resemblance against him, but I couldn't help it. His tendency to direct a small team of ninja to throw things at me didn't help his case much either.

"They suck." I firmly concluded flicking the blades in my hands to sink into the moist earth along the lake shore. The three students simultaneously glared at my insult and looked to their sensei for his reaction. I emptily smiled at his obviously amused features. I'm afraid I'll be seeing a lot of this man.

_So? Is this one of the Fic's you'd like me to continue? Or can you cope with the 2 month thing?_

**_Review_**_ if you want the next chapter!_

-BS


	15. Fourteen

Thank you so much to reviewers! I hope this chapter is being posted WAY sooner then what you might have thought (albeit, rightfully expected) from me.

Now if you're one of those readers that actually has the courtesy to read these little squawks of mine, I would really appreciate a beta-reader for this story. I must warn you, I'm in no way consistent, but I'm very willing to compromise! ha... I won't hold you up any longer...enjoy!

**

* * *

**

RECAP:

Sure, I hated him with every fiber of myself. I knew my hatred was only because he reminded me of a certain someone in my past. I shouldn't hold his uncanny resemblance against him, but I couldn't help it. His tendency to direct a small team of ninja to throw things at me didn't help his case much either.

"They suck." I firmly concluded flicking the blades in my hands to sink into the moist earth along the lake shore. The three students simultaneously glared at my insult and looked to their sensei for his reaction. I emptily smiled at his obviously amused features. I'm afraid I'll be seeing a lot of this man.

**

* * *

**

**Second Chances**

BattleStations

_Night Owls_

* * *

And a lot of him I did. As horrible as it is to me, and somewhat painful in the long run, he became my only "friend" in this misty, cold, hell hole of most definite doom.

Most –all- of our encounters, rendezvous, escapades, whatever you prefer, involved at some degree a bit of torturing each other. What most would call hanging out, we never did. We barely talked really. I took it upon myself to ensure whatever I did say to him was an insult at some degree. Weather I poked fun at his "poor" teaching methods, or how horrible his students were –my favorite- I was determined to get a smile out of him. I know, I hate him. I figured I would get some weird satisfactory accomplished feeling from making him smile. I knew he didn't like to smile, that's why he never did. So making him smile would cause him to do something he didn't like, thus, I got him! Hahaa!

I need a hobby.

Without an innocent warm little child to play warm fluttery influences on me, I'm afraid my sadistic behaviors happily fly free from their rusted cages. Also, possibly killing me a little, I had to push my memories of those warm little kids and cozy feelings a certain nin grew in me into those rusted cold cages. All my warmth was locked away leaving me just as cold as the air. As horrible as it sounds, such was necessary, I had to at least pretend to fit in.

I must admit, a happy-go-lucky ray of sunshine struttin' down Main Street would most definitely be cut down and beaten before they could accomplish their third cheer-filled strut. Such views on life were hardly welcome in our little village, oh gosh; I'm already affiliating myself with them!

I collapsed in mid thought-filled pacing about my small restricting encasement –apartment- and violently fought off the ruthless feelings of the need to hyperventilate, or perhaps puke. So now, not only was I willingly pushing away the acknowledgement of the good things that had happened to me, I was recognizing myself as a citizen of the Village Hidden in the Mist. Oh isn't that just dandy! Gosh indeed!

And in my moment of self pitying that I had willingly place upon myself, I couldn't help but wonder what Kakashi was doing. Were his words to me the truth? I couldn't help but argue with myself on if Kakashi had really meant what he said. He told me he loved me. I was no expert on the opposite sex, on relationships, on anything involved with another person really. I was always alone, secluded, distant. I knew how to be a daughter, but that in no way would help me now. Heck, I didn't even know how to be a decent friend!

I couldn't help but ruefully laugh at myself at my own expense. That one person who showed interest in me in my past life, I took it upon myself to never remember his name. He cared about me, tried to help me, but I was too dead set and obediently frozen in the place that society had provided for me. He took on my lost cause and didn't give up; perhaps he had given up by now, seeing as I've been gone and missing from that life for almost a year now.

I laughed again endlessly amused with my unique and useless people skills. I was hardly friendly with anyone in Konoha; anyone that did stick to my mind and hung around had taken it upon themselves to get to know me. There were no efforts of my own to progress any relationship I left in Konoha. Except Kakashi, I realized. I perused him after I guiltlessly used him, after I kissed him, my first kiss that I still will argue that didn't count, his mask was up.

As a remembering smile drifted across my face I realized my rusty cage had sneaked open. How was I supposed to form into this unfeeling cold person of insults if my damn rusty cage kept opening! That wasn't good at all…

Goodbye Naruto, goodbye Sasuke, you two were too protective for your own good, but I'll always love both of you for it. Goodbye Sarutobi-san, you were always a weird man, but easy to talk to. Goodbye Iruka, thank you for always being there for Naruto, he'll always need some attention or who knows what will happen.

I sighed registering how crazy I was being to actually say goodbye to people who were miles of uncomfortably far miles away. And even if they were all smashed into my small living accommodations, like they could hear me think my goodbyes. I was hardly brave enough to up my insane level by verbally reciting my goodbyes, so I kept it to crazy levels and thought my final farewell.

Bye Kakashi.

-

Young, handsome, accomplished. All were true, but hardly the first thoughts entering ones head once witnessing the Great Famous ANBU Squad Leader Copy Ninja Kakashi. Ta da!

On the contra, he mildly smelt of liquor and had dark bags under his mismatched eyes that threatened anyone brave enough to remind him of his current appearance that they would be brutally beaten, with said bags. Apparently, Kakashi did not take abandonment well, or too gracefully as current situations firmly stood. And he would fanatically jump to argue that Samma had, indeed, abandoned him.

The decision to bury himself in work came off as a very nice and possibly smart career move. Kakashi felt he rather didn't care. It was for the best, he long ago decided after the initial shock of **Her** leaving had past. She would do better without the affiliation with him. People close to him had the tendency to find tragic endings for themselves. Kakashi didn't like to think what would happen to him if She had been added to the growing list.

Kakashi's friends had been more then willing to get him drunk off his bum for the last few weekends. His memories of those occasions disappeared in a drunken blur, Kakashi was incapable of accessing the on happenings of those nights even himself. He must have been _really_ drunk.

He groaned as he forced himself to roll onto his side on his bed. He grimaced as the taste of alcohol and sleep mixed together in his dry mouth. He had the distant fuzzy memory of himself snoring loudly, how becoming of himself, he thought through the sleepy haze muddling his mind. Kakashi opened his sleep ridden eyes and sought out the window in his small room. Last he knew the window was right next to his bed… damn thing kept moving around the walls. Therefore, Kakashi concluded that he must still be a _bit_ drunk, not a lot -just a little-. He tried to sit up and track down the window, but his brain started hitting the inside of his forehead in defiance. No, he wasn't going to do that after all.

Oh, there it was. No wonder he couldn't find the window, the curtains were pulled over the glass panes. Stupid things always fooled him. The ANBU Squad Leader then proceeded to make the task of opening the curtains exceptionally difficult as his brain had decided it wouldn't do for Kakashi to move his head.

Much groaning and grunting ensued.

It was still very much dark outside, hinting to the shinobi that he should have still been asleep. But he had sneezed.

Yep. Middle of the night, trying to sleep off a particularly large hangover, and Kakashi sneezed.

"Sum-un's inking uf e." he mumbled. Isn't that what it's supposed to mean when you sneeze, someone was thinking of you? Kakashi thought as hard as his brain would allow. A lovely face brushed against his thoughts, cheeks pink from laughing and bright green eyes sparkling just for him. "Mmm…Samma." With that, Kakashi abruptly past out with a defiant snore.

-

Ah-chew.

Ewe, I sneezed. I rubbed my hands on my pants with a grimace, gross. Sneezing reminded me of the soccer fields I had to run through to get home when I was little. I guess I'm allergic to soccer, or maybe jocks, but those fields always made me sneeze. It was either face the horrors of sneezing for two minutes straight, or face a very willing group of classmates intent on seeing me eat a pile of dirt. I remember hearing a girl in my class say they kept dirt in their pockets incase they caught me where dirt preserves were limited. My childhood had some very happy times. Good times.

Times like these, when I look back, I regret running away all the time. It would have taken one encounter, just one, and then things would have been so much more different then how they ended up now. I feel bad about how I went about my childhood and preteen life, but now… if I had gone through with beating up a ton of kids, I might not have ended up in Konoha. If this place turns out to be not that bad, maybe I can feel better about my choices.

I looked to my front door. I heard his footsteps before he knocked.

"Come in." I said picking myself up off the floor. I had a mission tonight. Being as my very dear buddy here was the only nin able to even _stand_ next to me without catching some sort of deadly disease, he was my partner for any mission that required one. And tonight most definitely required a partner willing to save my disgraceful hide. Really, their own Mizukage demands I work for him or he'll start war, then everyone's all _mean_ to me. How rude.

I glanced at my guest; he'd made himself comfortable on the loveseat taking on a lazy expression. Sadly, my apartment was too small for an actual couch. I saw his thick sword strapped to his side lightly resting at the corner of the cushions pointing at my front door. The customary ninja gear was simply attached along side the swords hilt. His clothing was all sorts of dark shades blending neatly with his dark hair and eyes, making him everything of stealth.

Tonight was infiltration central, with a side of a few slight massacres, and the occasional assignation. Poor Land of Grass, they never saw this coming. Especially in the form of a country-less hired assistant (What a title for what I do!) and a Jōnin from the Land of Water. Of course the people of Kusagakure would never know, we were on strict orders to kill anyone that saw us, no body was to know about this little happening. How the Mizukage could call what I was about to partake in "little" I have no idea, but the Mizukage is one interesting man, and hardly as old as Sarutobi-san, much to my shock.

I grabbed two daggers off my –very small- coffee table and slipped them into the wrap around my thigh.

We were hardly briefed on what to expect from the Land of Grass. I, for one, had never been there. And after asking him, he hadn't either, so I decided to take two more kunai's. Just to be safe.

The Village Hidden in the Mist was not a pleasant place to start off with, but at night when the supposed "nice" people were asleep, the "not so nice" people came out to wander and stalk. Considering their loose use of the term nice, I was never too excited to leave my apartment at night. I didn't even want to imagine what these night owls would do or have the cheek to say to me.

Noticing my obvious routine of checking over my apartment before I left, my dear buddy-o-pal rose from the love seat and cracked his neck, I instantly shuddered. Oh gosh that sounds horrible, I'm such a hypocrite, and I do it all the time, if anyone asks, I'll just say it's his fault; I caught the habit from that horrible man. Noticing the huge sword again as he took the half step to the door, I relaxed a bit. No mildly sane person would approach a Jōnin with a sword that big.

At least, I sure hope not.

_And there you go my lovely readers; wouldn't it just be peachy if all of you **reviewed**? Of course it would! How else would you earn another chapter? (I hope you know that's a threat!) _

_Happy Summer! _

_-BS _


	16. Fifteen

_Very impressive reviewers. Thank you!...enjoy! _

**Second Chances**

BattleStations

_Mulch _

It's kind of funny how obvious it is when you leave the Village Hidden in the Mist. There isn't a huge "Now Leaving Hidden Mist" sign, even though that would be pretty cool…but what really happens is amazing all on its own, and without a huge road-side sign to direct your wandering attention.

Almost exactly after your first steps out of the village, the stupid mist everywhere just suddenly backs off from attacking your face and…BAM! Oh my gods! I can see three feet in front of my face! It's a damn miracle!

He thought it was pretty amusing when I told him so. Well, I think that sound he made was from his amusement, or he swallowed two flies sumo wrestling each other over an apple core… there's always that.

"It's a Genjutsu over the village," He told me through the residing morning fog. "It protects our citizens." He clarified. The morning was just as cold as any other here in the Land of Water. I watched as his cooled breath mingled with the thin mist. Bored, I blew out my breath to observe its effects. The hot air swirled through the mist then faded into nothing remarkable. Everything is the same; uniqueness is like an illusion spawned from our dreams of more. He's taller then me, refuses' to ever smile again, and has a huge sword, but when it all comes down; our breath is the same, lost in the mist.

I hate how cold it is all the time. I'm always wearing too many layers of clothes then I would like. Layers teamed up with the constant cold make moving around more of a chore then it'd ever been. I cannot _wait_ to get out of this country, and my extra three shirts. And I can't stop looking forward to when I can leave. For some reason, I think that when I leave my small case of depression will lift. I know that if I wasn't always sad underneath everything, I wouldn't be thinking about stupid things like how his breath does the same thing as mine, or adding even weirder manic depressive thoughts to the observation. Maybe the Land of Water has turned me crazy, it was only a matter of time anyway. I always had it coming.

--

"Ne Hatake!"

"YO!" Kakashi yelled in the general direction the call had come from. He was busy, and couldn't spare much attention to the new comer. He had to defend his honor at the moment. To think this guy here actually thought he could challenge the Kakashi Hatake! Psh, this man was going down.

Kakashi turned to his friend who was to count them down. The ninja, his friend, had a dopey smile across his face and a distinct look Kakashi recognized, his friend was hardly as drunk as he made it seem.

The hand holding Kakashi's liquor went up in his sign of ready-ness. The other man's hand next to him copied. Kakashi thought he was the damn copy cat! A drunken scowl flew across his dazed features. He was drunk, and he was entitled to get angry at whatever he wanted. And Kakashi was determined to make the other man his focus of drunken anger.

"Hey man!" Kakashi said loudly suddenly dropping the small glass to the counter. "I don't-" he had to swallow a lump poking his Adams apple first, he would get the angriness out. "That's not-" Stupid lump! The lump was stopping him from the fight he deserved. "Not!-" Kakashi purged over his challenger. So that's what that lump was! When did his mask disappear?

Kakashi's hand curiously flew to his chin and stroked the smooth skin. Wasn't his mask a part of his shirt. He blindly searched around his neck. Unbeknownst to him, his hand had patted over the mask a many of times. Oh well, he thought ending his search. He was wearing a huge sombrero anyway. Nobody could see his face unless they were willing to endure his horribly drunken breath and the new stench of puke as well.

"I think it's time we take you home." Genma. He was a good friend, that one. Maybe he should go home if Genma said he should. Yeah, Genma knew about these things. Kakashi laughed, Genma was wearing a big hat too!

Kakashi laughed as his friends all lumbered toward their apartment building, ridiculous hats included. It was an odd coincidence that they all ended up living in the same building. Looking around Kakashi realized he was the most drunk of the four, of course he was the only one who actually needed their every once and a while nights out. He had needed them so bad that, at the moment; he was too drunk to remember why he had.

--

So that mission went…..swimmingly. First impression of the Land of Grass: very green. We arrived the next night; the moon was nothing to go off on in terms of light, so it was almost completely dark. Even standing in absolute darkness, one could instantly tell every thing was greener then any eye could take. I mean, it even_ smelt_ green. Green's a good color, I'm okay with green. But I'm not too good when it comes to gravel…

I arrived in the Land of Grass for the first time, piggy-back style. Mmm-hmm. I guess the gardener of the little village was fond of broken down little grey rocks. And I figured I wasn't. When it comes to stealth, I thought I was up there. I could sneak about, and nobody would know. But when it comes to stupid gravel…. Augh, I didn't even want to think about it. What it comes down to is I couldn't walk on little rocks, and my buddy could.

So I arrived with minimal dignity. Then I was almost killed on numerous accounts. the flower obsessed people of Kusagakure have the weirdest security means. I hardly thought that I would be killing more plants then people. Yeah, I killed people. They hadn't known I was going to kill them; they hadn't had the fair fight they deserved, but I'd been ordered to. They were all ninjas though; I found some comfort in the fact that they signed on knowing they had the high probability of being killed on the job, an almost certainty that they would die on the job.

To say we were fully prepared would be like reciting a really funny caterpillar joke to a room full of attentive children. I wasn't exactly expecting the landscape to try and eat me. But I showed that stupid bush!

Considering the ninjas of Kusagakure had such effective security means, only three were on guard duty around the village. But three nin and a million bushes had been some formable foes. By the time we found the three guards, we were, thankfully, on some fluffy grass, which I could successfully walk on. Not too thankfully though, it seemed grass could also be influenced by chakra.

Long turned short, I'd killed two of them and he got the last one once he was free –grass can be brutal--.So after we were done trimming their hedges, we had to enter the village. We had to find the village first of course. Wherever it was. Plant freaks.

--

Kakashi couldn't sleep. He should have been sleeping, he was tired, but as soon as he laid down, he had gotten the urge to get up. And he had, at least twelve times that night. His plan to drink away his memories had backfired. He sighed as the buzz of his drunkenness pushed on his head threatening to turn into a monster headache.

She was beautiful. He remembered, it was his first thought seeing her, even from behind he knew. Everything about her was. Kakashi sighed again falling back and welcoming the flow of memories brought by his delicate drunken state.

"_Come _on_." She sighed falling back to his pace and grabbing his hand to pull him along faster. She gave him an annoyed look as he still fought her. Samma stopped and huffed putting her hands on her hips, she glared knowing Kakashi was overly amused with her antics. _

"_No." Kakashi firmly stated embracing her in his arms and leaning his cheek on top her head. He laughed knowing she was still glaring at him. "You know I'm expected to be late." He informed her. Kakashi grinned as he rubbed his cheek over her glossy black hair, teasing her further. She growled. But she didn't fight him, just stood there as he affectionately cuddled her. _

"_But I'm always on time, if not early!" she complained, he just knew she was pouting; Kakashi would kill himself before he missed that. He quickly let her go and bent down to her level and immensely smiled, if not grinned, at her pathetic overly adorable face. _

"_Awe." He teased. She hung her head and walked off without him in defeat. Kakashi cocked his head in confusion. "So you're going without me?" he asked as she steadily left him behind. _

"_Yep!" she yelled back, he didn't like the sound of her grinning face. "It'll be nice to finally get some _alone_ time with Iruka-_kun_." She got him there. _

"_What!" he couldn't stop the shocked yell. It just came out after she implied something between her and his mild-mannered friend. Samma triumphly smiled as Kakashi stubbornly stuck to her side and lightly glared at Iruka as he commented on their early-ness. Kakashi continued to stay suspicious as more of his friends invited them to lunch and dinners. _

Kakashi seemed to have been unable to stop himself from sighing that night. He turned into the pillow he usually didn't use and lightly laughed. His friends and Samma had succeeded in forcing him to arrive on time, _if not early_, to all of their get-togethers for an entire week. He missed her. He could admit it to himself at least.

Kakashi fell asleep remembering her smile, the crooked impish smile she wore when she had done something… childish. He smiled missing her bashful attitude after she had made a mistake. He missed _her_. Her eyes. His stomach twisted as he realized he wouldn't be able to look into her eyes for a long, long time, he needed to. Her eyes saved him. They showed him everything she thought of him, she couldn't hide from him if he looked in her eyes. Everything felt perfectly fine when he looked into her green orbs.

Kakashi mumbled in his sleep. Remembering her face wasn't nearly as satisfying as seeing it for himself. Kakashi fell deeper into a fitful sleep as he could never reach her. She only smiled at him, a sad longing smile he knew too well as one he had used on too many accounts. She disappeared in a tangle of rose bushes and lilies.

--

Owe! I hate roses. I hate _flowers_! Everything green should just _die_.

I need a sword. I thought as more of the potted plants gnashed their thorns and newly created teeth at me. There was such a racket; I wondered why more people hadn't come out investigating. The large estate was silent, save the house plants trying to eat me. There had been one nin in my way. The man I was to kill was down the hall the nin had been blocked. But it wasn't like I could reach that nin yet anyway. He had all the stupid flowers snapping at me. I really wish I had a sword right then.

Man… All you had to do is ask I supposed.

The lighting was more then poor. A few flickering lights here and there, was all I had to go off. But, I'd be damned; while I was kissing the ground to avoid another attack, a dull thin green slab of metal was hurled toward my face; I saw it bright and clear. My little sign of new found hope. After stopping the thing from breaking my nose, I looked up. Not the best idea I ever had. A sharp pain shot up my arm with a biting vengeance. Why is it always my arm? A rose bush had wrapped its spindly vines around my forearm digging into my skin. It wasn't the best feeling in the world.

I glanced at the nin controlling the bushes, then down at the chunk of green metal. The ninja grinned at me in the faint lighting; I guess he thought he'd won as soon as the bush was draining my blood. But I had other plans. With my foot, I flipped the long object up and caught it with my free hand. I smiled madly at him and he was must understandably taken back by my bout of emotion. Before then, I was pretty much annoyed beyond saving.

Letting the metal slip through my hand slowly, I watched the ninja's eyes follow the sliding metal; I almost lost my hold on it. But I had caught the end I wanted, and with a quick flick of my wrist, the long blade was free. Ooh this man would regret playing around with me.

My muscles tightened and my stomach fluttered with the familiarity of the weapon in my hand. Readjusting my grip, I easily made mulch of the rose bush. The stupid plant loving freak was next.

_Review please! _

-BS


	17. Sixteen

_THREE? That sucks huge ass. All of you really don't deserve this, unless you were of the meager THREE who did happen to review. _

**Second Chances**

BattleStations

_New Talents _

I scrunched my nose in distaste as the waft of blood brutally collided with my sense of smell. I had scared myself with the efficiency I used the new sword that fell into my possession. All I remembered was a blur of colors, then there he was, dead. The pool of crimson gathering around him threatened to reach out to my cloth shoes. I always knew where my capabilities with a sword had the potential to go to. I just never executed them to their intended purpose. I'd never used my sword against another person intent on killing them.

I tried to push away my new found skill of killing people and focused on my mission. Until I realized my mission was to kill people. Great. Turns out I'm pretty good at this job. I could never see my father approving of this. I know I've killed people before. But with that sword in my hand, it felt official. I was a killer. Gods be damned, what child grows up in their little suburban home telling their parents they want to be a killer when they grow up. "A really good one, Dad!"

Ugh!

The bloody puddle carried through with its threat. Damn, I'm going to leave a little blood trail. "This way to that guy's killer." Arrows and everything. I dragged my gloved hand down my face in annoyance. Why did all those manic depressive thoughts have to surface full force right in the middle of my mission? No more thinking, Samma. Thinking is bad for you. Bad.

That may have sounded weird, but it pretty much got me through the night, I'm alive at least. That's something to show for it.

With my nerves pretty much in control, I ripped a ring off the bottom of my shirt and wrapped it around my shoe stifling the blood soaked into the cloth from leaving a trail. Then with a deep breath-

I freaked out. _Big_ time freaked out.

A door down on the opposite hall had creaked open, I could hear the slow cautious steps leaving the room and making their way down the hall.

Thap. Thap. Thap.

I freaked out so bad, that if I had been a quail, I would have died on the spot. I forgot everything in that short time span. The steps were nearing my position in the corridors. It wouldn't be too hard not to miss the hacked house plants and gushing dead ninja on their marble floors. I had to hide, or I would have to kill them too, and then do the whole damn process over again. The stupid blood puddle and shoe thing included.

My first and ultimate reaction: up. And up I went. I blended into the oak rafters over the glamorous hallways so well; I almost lost my footing because I couldn't see my own feet.

The shriek absolutely _killed_ my ears. Man, did that woman have a set of lungs on her.

So I guess scuffling with a ninja and hacking away at roses won't wake anyone in the huge (echo-y) house except the opera singer down the hall. But I'll admit, she did a wonderful job of informing all the heavy sleepers that they shouldn't have been sleeping. A killer was loose after all.

Without warning, the halls instantly filled with all sorts of bodyguard-ish people and family members that lived in the house too. A crowd formed around the crime scene and scared murmuring buzzed through a clutch of family members. Another ninja, a tall green clothed man, approached the fallen ninja I had cut down. At that rate, to continue going on unseen, I would have to kill everyone in the whole damn house.

As fast as I could, without knowing exactly where my footing was, I lumbered silently through the rafters toward the end of the hall where my destination had been. To the man I was required to kill in the infiltration, his room was near enough. I started to recognize more and more of the halls. We had been required to memorize surveillance photos a spy had taken, the halls started to look as if I'd been there before. If I judged it rite, the man's room would have been around the next corner.

Yeah. That was his room.

Of course the one person I was specifically told to kill was the big honcho around those lands. He had a huge door, and four ninjas intently guarding his, said, door. The best I could accurately guess, there were most likely even more ninjas in his room guarding his person as well.

I did my best not to groan. I'd had enough of ninjas to last eight life times. Especially stupid green thumb ones. Mentally sighing, as actually sighing would give away my position, I glance at my new weapon. Who the hell threw that thing at me in the first place?

I deemed I would have to worry about such things later and slipped down out of the rafters freeing my new blade. With a quick pull of the handle and a few twists on my part, the four fell to the marble floors with resonating dead thumps.

In this world, all I had to up the ever constant ninja was surprise. I'm afraid in a fair face to face fight; I would never come out the victor. I didn't have all the weird mystical fancy pants-y ninja magic-y stuff they all used. I couldn't created doubles of myself, blow fire, or summon anything worth crap. I had to do with what I had. It appeared to be working out fine for me.

With a slight shove, the heavy door quietly creaked open. I could still hear the panic of people down the hall. But they were too far away. I would be done and finished before they even thought of running down there the check on the man.

As I knew, surprise was my only chance. Consequently, the nervous waiting ninja --gathered around the man-- watched as the door opened to reveal nothing at all. I'd killed two of the six before they even noticed I was in the room. Shocked, I cut down two more and turned to face the remaining.

Of all my blind planning and scheming with my buddy, what I faced never even crossed my conscience. My sword clattered to the rock floor. I didn't understand.

He looked as surprised as I felt. His eyes wide, mouth slack. I imagine I'd looked the exact same.

The spies that had provided us with the photos hadn't been able to capture my target on film. Instead they did their best to describe him. And there he was, description matching him to a T.

Why hadn't it crossed my mind before? Why hadn't I noticed before then? There he was, just standing there starring. I was speechless, he was silent. The two remaining ninja did nothing to stall the capture of the murderer that had killed their comrades. I was too dumbfounded to do a thing about it. My arms were instantly seized by one of the ninjas.

I couldn't take my eyes off him. The flinching sound of breaking glass filled the entire richly furnished room and the shattered glass forcefully slid across the rock floors crashing into furniture, bumping into my shoes, clinking into the fallen bodies. The rhythmic crunching of glass met my ears, but I couldn't look away. I knew who it was anyway, he came to get me, I was late and he knew something had gone wrong. The night wind ruthlessly blew through the broken window.

I was faintly aware of the cold blade pushed into my neck, the strange smell of fear wafting off the man clutching me, and the nervous movements of the remaining ninja. But it was like I wasn't even there, I wasn't apart of that situation. I wasn't even in that room. I was lost in my thoughts, stuck staring at the man I was supposed to kill. How was I supposed to kill _him_?

He was older then in the photos my father had shown me, but there he was, my brother.

_Short, but early, _very _early mind you. I might as well quit this thing if only THREE people are even enjoying my story. _

_Review please. _

-BS


	18. Seventeen

_Holy shit! That was the absolute best turn out for reviews I've ever gotten. I'm thoroughly impressed reviewers! _

_Everyone take time to thank_ **Song Of A Fallen Angel** _as she took her own time to be this Fic's Beta-reader, thank you!_

_I won't keep you waiting...enjoy!_

**Second Chances**

BattleStations

_Late As Usual_

It all happened too fast for me to see without my full attention. Unfortunately, that was captured elsewhere. I was still lost and gone from the world. As long as I could still see him, I was lost. It was my brother. Really him. I never really believed that he existed, but here he was now, right in front of me! My dad hadn't lied.

The sent of fresh blood mixed with the older scents as the trembling ninja fell dead. My friend moved too fast for anyone to really know exactly what happened. He was really intimidating with that sword of his. I registered the slight movement my partner made toward me and the blade to my neck sank further into my skin. The man holding me suppressed a whimper as I heard him –my friend– growl. Over our "friendship" I guess he became a bit protective of me.

"No!" my brother cried with sudden realization. The blade stopped its advancement into my jugular; I could distinctly smell the confusion pour off the ninja holding me, along with my own blood. With his cry, the spell over me lessened and I was able to assess my situation properly. My partner was just as confused as the ninja –-now loosely— holding me.

Without thinking, my instinct pulled me down under the knife. On the floor, I swung my leg out and swept the blade wielding ninja to the ground. With his own blade, I shoved his hand toward his neck. Technically, he killed himself. Uh-huh, that's exactly what happened.

With a fleeting glance at the man I realized as my brother, I quickly ran toward my partner. The footsteps of the people out in the hall could be heard approaching the door to the room; they were too close for comfort. I wasn't too excited for another round of "kill you before you kill me".

He growled as he realized my intention to leave the man I was supposed to kill, alive. He wasn't one to leave a mission unfinished; he completed things to their fullest. I would have to break his mean-streak; I won't watch my brother die. Not tonight.

"No," I said softly placing my hand over his own, which held his sword's handle. "There's no time." He grudgingly agreed as the 'thap' of feet grew closer to the open door. Besides, we were both tired, and from the sound coming from the door, we would have to kill the entire household to get away.

With a deep whoosh we disappeared; I had one last look at my brother before we were about a mile away, picking up our travel back to the Land of Water.

I was thankful he left me alone and didn't ask any questions, I had to cope with my own thoughts before I could rightfully and truthfully answer his questions. There was no doubt in my mind that I saw my brother that night. Even casting aside his uncanny resemblance to my father and the familiar look in his eye as to the boy I saw in the few photos my dojo held, I felt the connection. We had the same blood, same parents, and the same hair even.

He had felt it too, I wondered what he thought as his long lost sister showed up and killed all his bodyguards and infiltrated his (I'm guessing) home. Our main objective on the mission was to cause an uproar; no one was to see us because the Mizukage didn't want Kusagakure to know it was the Hidden Mist that attacked them. He wanted accusations to be pointed among the smaller nations. He wanted uneasiness to spread, suspicion to arise. He was a very cruel man, yet there I was, I was the one who carried out his plan.

And toward the end of the plan carrying-outing I found a brother I thought I had lost. I guess the day wasn't a total loss. Now there's only figuring out why the hell my brother was in the same world I was spirited away to. Did a little kid like him more than a rock too? Maybe a stump…

I sighed out loud and started dragging my feet.

"Why did you spare him?" And now he felt it was okay to start asking questions. He continued walking next to me, hands leisurely placed in his tattered pockets, it seemed he had been hit with some struggle as well. Should I talk to him? Am I supposed to spill and confined in him now? My eyes stung as I realized I needed Kakashi. He always knew what to do; he could have helped me right now. Consulting me on if it was really me brother, even if I was almost positive, then helping me with what I should do next. Go back to Kusagakure? Find him again and talk? Ignore the whole thing and continued to act as if I never had a brother? Deep down I knew I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to understand.

"He is my brother," I told him, deeply immersed in watching my feet pull my sorry body down the barely beaten path. He frowned, staying silent again. I could tell that was hardly what he expected to hear.

"I understand." Did he really?

--

He'd arrived late as usual, but Sarutobi had been expecting that. He had asked the ANBU squad leader to arrive two hours earlier than he actually wanted the man to show up. Thus, Kakashi Hatake had only shown up ten minutes late. But late was late, and hardly attractive on a rapt sheet.

"You're late Kakashi." Sarutobi felt he needed to remind the man that he did not appreciate the ANBU's habit.

Kakashi only shrugged. The man had only lost more and more personality as the days went on. Over the months, he only formed more into a rock, a really good assassin rock. Kakashi Hatake the Assassin Rock ANBU Squad Leader. More pressing matters were at hand then Kakashi's questionable coping methods with his "friend's" departure.

"I'll need your team to move out tonight," the Hokage announced to Kakashi, opening a thin folder on his desk. "A few nights ago, the Land of Grass's ninja village Kusagakure was attacked. Some of their secrets have been stolen, many casualties and two assassinations." Sarutobi grew graver in tone as his briefing continued. "Kusagakure is a small ninja village and has very few ninja at dispose, especially after the attack. The attackers are unknown, Kakashi." He informed, closing the scarce folder. "Intelligence cannot figure out who sent the attack, which country moved against them, or even how many infiltrated their capital."

Kakashi didn't seem to have been phased at any degree with the news. He was still, listening whiles lazily staring at the wall over the Hokage's left shoulder. He finally moved his eyes to Sarutobi as he understood he was to ask questions.

"Why are we helping them?" Kakashi asked trying not to yawn. He had the worst hangover since he started to indulge whenever he could.

"We have a somewhat secret alliance with the country; it is our duty to aid them. Your team will move out as soon as possible and aid Kusagakure in protecting their citizens." The Hokage ordered. "This contains all we have on the attack. Inform your team and report back for last minute instructions. Dismissed, Kakashi." Sarutobi handed Kakashi the folder he had read from and watched the Copy Cat leave his office.

Kakashi sighed, clutching the thin folder as he exited the building. Missions always required his full attention. It would be nice to get his mind focused on something else for a while. Samma had haunted his dreams for nights on end and he'd woken up more then disappointed on too many accounts to find the pillow next to him still empty. And worse, the damn thing still smelt like her.

Walking down the wide beaten paths of Konohagakure, a familiar nin tried to sneakily pass by the sulking Copy Ninja. Kakashi's hand shot out and snatched the collar of the ANBU nin trying to go unnoticed past him. Kakashi tried his hand at a pointed glare, but gave up almost instantly as it required too much energy.

"Collect the rest of the team and meet in my apartment, we have a mission." Kakashi informed the bear mask staring at his own dog mask. The bear reluctantly nodded and was released from Kakashi's firm hold.

--

Weeks later, and I still had no idea what to do. My apartment only seemed to cave in on me more and more. As I continued to stay undecided, I was forced to leave my apartment and take to sitting on the roofs; I felt suffocated indoors. With my troubling dilemma, I started loosing sleep. I couldn't stand staying in my bed long enough to gain the efficient amount of sleep I needed.

In a few days, I would have four days in a row off from work. Four days to do as I pleased. Do I go to Kusagakure? Or do I stay here, in the icy hell hole and continue to freeze my bum off staying the cold nights outside?

I wanted to talk to my supposed brother badly. But should I risk it? I would hate to interfere with the Mizukage's plans, no matter how horrible they are. I didn't want to find out if the Mizukage had the authority to punish me. If he knew I planned to go back to Kusagakure and speak to the man I was supposed to kill, I can't imagine what he would do. At the very least he would scold me for not finishing the job while I had the chance.

With a sigh, I fell onto my back on top of the library's roof and stared at the slightly obscured stars. The mist and fog protecting the citizens here did nothing to help me enjoy the stars at night. Bored, I blew my breath out and watched it join the Genjutsu. I was kind of pissed myself off as I realized I was getting used to the stupid constant cold. Sure my nose was numb and I had rock hard Goosebumps, but I could suddenly take the torture. As more time passed, I was adapting into a citizens of the Hidden Mist. I hated the thought.

I grimaced as something in my pocket stabbed into my hip. Searching, I came up with a small coin. I might as well decide once and for all. Heads says I go to Kusagakure, and tails says I be a safe pansy….

Still on my back, I flipped the coin awkwardly through the gloves I was wearing. The coin flew a little off course, I tried to move and catch it but I was too stiff from the cold. Disappointed, I watched the small bit of currency hit the slanted roof centimeters from my finger tips.

With tiny 'ting's' the coin rolled off the roof and to the ground four floors down. The cold made me feel old as I forced myself up and made my way to the edge of the older buildings roof. Cautiously I peered over the edge of the clay shingles and saw a stretch of grass; the lawn looked blue in the moonlight. Staring a bit longer, I finally sighted a small circular bit of silver metal in the grass. I planned jumping down and figuring out what the coin had fated for me, until a small flash of dark colors caught my attention and brought it elsewhere.

Finding the distraction a much better choice to investigate then looking upon the coin, I eagerly took off in the same general direction. The most likely outcome of my self-decided investigation would be that the flash was only a ninja reporting to the Mizukage's office. Perhaps they had finished a mission, or were reporting for one. Either way, I found whatever boring outcome loads higher in priority then the decision of the coin laying in the blue grass.

Of course, I never knew my silly procrastination would lead me to the first Hidden Leaf ninja I'd seen in months. I suddenly had the very ominous urge to hug whoever the hell it was. Compromising their mission or not, I needed contact with home. I felt oddly giddy as I rushed to the Mizukage's… estate? What is that building called?

Anyway, the shinobi was heading there. And I was determined not to look too desperate and arrive before him.

Stupid bastard managed to get there before me.

_I got the next chapter just about finished, its really short though, I hope you can handle that. THANKS A KA-BILLION TO REVIEWERS! That was so great, I got the biggest ego boost, especially _**MizuiroHiei**_'s review Thank you so much. _

_Review please. --so not to be ANNOYING I wont require reviews for the next chapter, but they are still very much appreciated--_

_-BS_


	19. Eighteen

_All of you are great with this whole reviewing thing! This is really short, I know, no one's going to like the fact, but live with it...enjoy!_

**Second Chances**

BattleStations

_Head Case_

Kakashi knew the man could tell him more about the attacks than he had shared so far. But, he pretended that he knew nothing more. However, based on the death patterns and the position of all the bodies, at least _one_ of the attackers had made the man their target. So why was he still alive? Why had he been spared?

But it only troubled Kakashi further when everything that happened in the man's room refused to add up. Why would the assassin just stop? After studying the dead bodies and the means used to kill them, the attacker, meant to kill the man he was speaking to, was more then capable of carrying through with their objective. Every single one of the ninja bodyguards was dead and buried with little difficulty. Yet all the man had received was a small bit of glass embedded into his arm. He was never touched by any of the attackers.

According to the man, one woman assassin had entered his room and killed four of his bodyguards. Gareth, one of his bodyguards, had captured her and held a knife to her neck. Then another assassin broke through the window and disposed of the other ninja, and the woman killed Gareth. Then they left. No attempt on the man. Were they trying to scare him? Was it never an attempt on the man's life? No. The patterns would just mean shit if the man wasn't meant to die.

When Kakashi asked for a description of the attackers, the man only said it was too dark. After interviewing almost everyone in the household, he was the only one to have seen the attackers. Everyone else had most likely been killed, which troubled Kakashi more. Why would he be left alive? If he was dead, there wouldn't have been any witnesses at all.

"It was dark, I didn't see their faces." He said again. Kakashi sighed finally writing the man's statement in his folder. He was stubborn. Kakashi had the nerving feeling that he was hiding something. Hiding something made the man a special case; therefore he would have to be questioned by someone else. Genma to be specific, he was Kakashi's trained interrogator.

Kakashi stood, dog mask firmly in place.

"Very well," he told the richly robed man. "One of my team will be in to further question you." Kakashi watched as his face fell. Kakashi and his team had been questioning him the entire time they'd been at the small palace-like building. Sooner or later he'll crack, Kakashi concluded leaving the small room they used to privately ask and receive questions.

With a '_poof_' Kakashi reappeared on the large roof of the capitol building of Kusagakure. The most reasonable answer to who had attacked the Land of Grass would be another smaller nation with a ninja village. But what if that was what the attackers had wanted the Land of Grass to conclude? What would a larger nation want with the Land of Grass? What worse, how did the attackers know of the man Kakashi had been questioning? It was obvious they knew about his position. Yet, he was only visiting the country from a small village in the Land of Fire. Technically, under their countries laws, Kakashi was to protect the man for he was a citizen of his country, which Kakashi served.

Kakashi would have to send word back to the Hokage that the intended mark was a citizen of the Land of Fire.

--

When I finally entered the Mizukage's office, he seemed a bit irked about something. The Leaf nin was in the office, which killed the sense of pride I had in my speed. But I was still determined to hug the bastard.

"Moi?" the Mizukage questioned. "What do you want?"

Something was off with him. Maybe it was the late hour and he hadn't gotten enough sleep, but something about the Leaf nin's presence made the Mizukage sweat. What did he do? I was more then curious as to what could make the Mizukage nervous, not that many could tell when he was. I was proud of my ability to interpret the Mizukage's mood, especially since he was always stern faced and hid under his huge ass hat.

I figured I shouldn't lie, even if he was under pressure, the Mizukage had a way of knowing someone was lying to him. So I told him I had seen the nin and followed him. With that I took a glance at the leaf nin. His head protector shinned like hope, blinding my eyes in the dim lighting of the Mizukage's office. Holding my breath, the Mizukage accepted my answer and I relaxed a bit.

I don't think I'd ever met that Leaf ninja. But he was from home. Before I could launch and complete my horrible urge to hug home, the nin gave me a look. Maybe it was just me, or he could read minds, but his look clearly stated "don't hug me." I pouted defeat.

"Kakashi would kill me." He reasoned, then turned to the Mizukage and pretended he'd never said a single word to me. He knew Kakashi? I frowned.

"Moi," the Mizukage started. "Since you're here, you can start your next mission now."

"Yes sir," I sighed. He obviously didn't want me to know what the Leaf nin had to say. Even giving orders—where the Mizukage is most comfortable—he seemed uneasy, glancing subtly at the Leaf nin. If the nin knew Kakashi, did he know about my boys? Were they okay?

"Their fine too." I'm convinced he can read minds now.

"That's good," I sighed, sulking out of the room. Stupid ninjas.

--

Something felt off that night, Kakashi thought standing at the top most point of a small home. His team was strategically place about the village, providing a perimeter. In a few days, he would get word back from the Hokage, and they would most likely be relieved of their duty, pass the task off to another team, or maybe a few teams. Either way, Kakashi's mission would be ending soon, and he wasn't too excited to get back to Konoha. Too many memories.

Kakashi quickly crouched behind the house's chimney and watched a figure walk through the empty streets. If he hadn't been ANBU trained, Kakashi doubted he would have noticed the person. They were easily walking among the shadows, blending in almost perfectly, Kakashi had been trained to see the imperfections. They seemed to be in too much of a hurry to completely emerge themselves in the shadows properly.

--

The little mission the Mizukage sent me on could have waited until morning. I was done and finished with the stupid task in an hour. Retrieve paperwork from the Hookah Village, _oooh_ tricky. I hadn't a clue how I was going the pull that one off. The meaningless mission only further proved how desperate the Mizukage was to get me out of hearing range.

So, while he was busy sweating away with the Leaf nin, I took the liberty to finally make a decision. I dumped the paperwork in a reception room and took off to the Land of Grass. I was determined to speak with my brother.

_Review please!_

-BS


	20. Nineteen

_It's short, I'm aware of that, but I'd just like to thank all of you lovely reviewers! That was great considering I didn't threaten to not post that time, ha ha. I know I'm mean, but I do what I got to do. Speaking of mean-ole-me, you're all going to hate me for this...enjoy!_

**Second Chances**

BattleStations

_Narrow Escape_

It was a weird sensation, especially considering the situation I was in. I felt…warm and fluttery. I kind of liked it; it felt familiar. But the feeling was breaking my concentration, which I really needed at the moment. Breaking into rich people's homes--not to mentions an entire country's capital--took all the concentration I could muster. I couldn't linger on whatever made me feel so safe. And why on earth I would feel safe at that moment, I have no clue. But the thing is that I did. And it confused me, bringing concentration away from staying in the damn shadows.

And the stupid process continued. Stay in the shadows, but why do I feel funny? Stay in the damn shadows! Okay! Jeeze…. I still feel fluttery.

I was yelling at myself. How becoming.

Though actually focusing on my lack of stealth allowed me to push away the feeling and slip into a narrow ally. For a while, I'd been cantering between in the shadows and _not_ in the shadows. Any trained ninja should have noticed me by then, but I was determined to lose anyone who had noticed me. I was dead set on talking to my brother and I couldn't afford any distractions.

--

Kakashi was beginning to loath the figure slipping in and out of the shadows, their destination unreadable in their actions or through any course of direction they took. What more, he knew their full attention wasn't set into the task of hiding in the shadows, but they still accomplished (perhaps unknowingly—which irked the Copy-nin even more—) to throw him off their trail occasionally. Maybe Kakashi was out of shape? He glared the thought away and determinedly applied the figure as his task for the night; he would catch the damn sneaky idiot if he had to chew his own arm off to do so.

--

Slipping down the ally may have lost anyone following me, but the feeling left too and I missed it. I felt cold and ruff all the sudden. The situation fully taking hold of my head, I started to be more careful. If all went to hell, I could pretend to be a citizen since I lacked a head protector, which also basically deemed me (wrongfully) harmless among ninjas. But what excuse did I have for walking the completely desolate night alone after an attack on the capital? None, that's how many.

At least I can count, that's comforting.

I couldn't see in the alleyways anymore; the closer I'd gotten to the center of the village, the taller the buildings became. Their towering frames were casting inky shadows upon my already impossibly black rout through the alleys and I'd found myself walking into boxes and trash cans.

Before my newfound clumsiness attracted anymore attention, I took to the considerably lighter rooftops. Chances of being seen may have been higher, but I was close and in a hurry.

The sight atop Kusagakure's village temporarily deflated my lungs. Even in the darker then normal night, the sent of flowers attacked my nose ten times worse then below in the alleys. Plush moss seemed to hold the entire place together, it was weaved between shingles, pouring over windows. I'd hate to say it, but the place was beautiful. Around my feet, on top of an apartment building, white violets and small blue flowers rustled in the slight wind growing among the moss and mint holding their roof together. I almost felt bad as I slinked across the roof tops, stepping over the fresh flowers and squishy shrubs. But I had to try and forget the wonders Kusagakure held and focus on my main objective.

If I was lucky, my brother was somewhere in the looming building staring me down. I don't remember the building looking so intimidating, especially considering the pink flowers hanging from the roofs on thin vines.

--

After investigating the area the shadow hopping figure had disappeared, Kakashi found a slight trail to follow. The person's ability to simply vanish filled him with haste. The figure he'd been chasing was highly skilled, Kakashi was almost scared to think what they were up to. With the thought, he quickened his pace and ran into a trash can. How could anyone see in the damn alleys?

--

A metallic bang sharply met my ear and I was instantly crouched among a patch of daisies near the chimney of a dental office. The sound was almost identical to when I had ran into a trash can down the stupid alley. Had someone caught onto my trail? How were they even able to follow any trail in that impossible dark?

My stomach sunk; whoever that had found me was skilled. And I had no desire to meet up with them. At this rate, I might not be able to even see my brother. I quietly sighed. If I wanted to complete what I came to Kusagakure for, I would have to move quickly.

Instead I froze.

--

After rightfully cursing the tin can, Kakashi gave up on the alleyways and vanished in a puff of smoke. Hardly use to the abuse, Kakashi stifled a sneeze as the smell of flora brutally assaulted his nose. Even through his mask. Kakashi shook his head leaning against a chimney placed in the center of a smaller building, a doctors office or something, dentist?

He shook his head again deeming the thought useless; he had an unknown intruder to find. He suddenly froze. Someone was on the roof with him. They were close. Very close. Kakashi's stomach tightened and his body stiffened as he searched for any chakra signature to follow.

--

Oh gods. Oh gods. Oh gods. Ohgodsohgodsohgods….

I ached from how tense I was. They were on the other side of the chimney! What was I going to do! Oh gods. Oh gods. I can't think!

My eyes widened as a stem snapped not feet away under their weight. The loose petals got caught in the small breeze throwing them in my face, mocking me. They were so close. I could practically smell them, but the surrounding flowers diluted any smell. For a second, riding with the orange circular petals slapping me in the face, a papery spicy sent flitted past my face. My throat tightened, why did that seem so familiar? Why did I feel safe again? Weren't I supposed to be hiding from them? Trying to lose them so I could find my…brother.

--

Kakashi took a small step, a flower crumbling under his foot; the small petals took off in the wind and whipped around the chimney. Why'd the stranger have no chakra? The thick floral sent and blowing wind was messing with his senses.

With one hand slipping across the bricks on the chimney and the other grasping his katana, Kakashi silently made his way around the chimney. The wind whistled, numbing his ear. A muffled sound had come from the other side of the brick stack.

Got you. Kakashi thought rounding the corner and releasing his katana.

--

I clutched my kunai ready for whatever may come and then flinched as my tightening grip made a muffled ripple of noise through my fingers.

_That's it! Ha! Now review!_

_-BS_


	21. Twenty

_Short. I seem to be fond of those lately. _

_Now, reviews. Those were the best ones _ever_. I got some threats: death threats, stalking threats. Ridiculous amounts of capital letters, and a This is an OUTRAGE! I liked that one. To be honest, that was the most fun I ever had reading reviews. All of you are doing great; you better do it again this time! (shaking fist)_

_Lastly, if you didn't end up hating me after the last chapter, perhaps you'll catch up with everyone on this one...enjoy!_

**Second Chances**

BattleStations

_Kaimon Nijuan, Master Weapon Smith_

_Merow? _

--

"Samma." My kunai soundlessly fell to the squishy rooftop as the man rounded the chimney. More stems crisply snapped under his feet, their petals ripping off in the wind. "At least that's what Mother told me your name was," he clarified, keeping eye contact as I easily raised myself up out of the flowers.

"Kaimon," I said. I think I was more surprised that I'd said the name then he was. At least I was sort of shocked that he knew my name, so I'm guessing he was too. I don't exactly know where the name came from, but looking at him, it sort of clicked into place. That was his name, my brother. It seemed he'd found me instead.

He smiled, and I oddly found myself smiling back.

"Come on," he said quietly. "I know a safer place to talk then here." He cautiously edged closer to the corner of the small office building and took hold of a trellis drenched in ivy. I did my best not to smile; it seemed my brother was a little faint of heights. And in no way a ninja, I thought happily. For once, fate had done me right. Not a ninja. I sighed contently as I easily fell down the drop.

--

Kakashi found himself pointing his dangerously sharp sword at a small family of kitties.

_Merow?_

The mother kitty asked again. He didn't have an answer for her.

Why were there cats living on the roof to a doctor's office? He stretched his neck trying to look over the edge of the roof while still facing the cats. A chiropractor's office, he clarified. Sighing, Kakashi pulled his sword out of one of the kitten's face and re-sheathed it. He'd lost the stupid figure he'd been chasing. Suddenly, Kakashi didn't think as highly of himself.

Cats, he shook his head disappearing again hoping he might catch up with the figure on pure luck.

Kakashi poof-ed on top of a tall office supply building, his shoulders hunched and his masked face drooping. He couldn't believe he'd lost them. He sighed looking up and around the vast village. He'd found himself a very nice observation deck atop the building.

Hidden by his mask, Kakashi swept his eyes across the twists and turns of Kusagakure's streets and alleys. Instantly, Kakashi's stomach turned in anticipation. He could see a different figure standing at a door looking down the streets. Kakashi quickly poof-ed atop a different building to get a better view of the new figure. At the closer distance, Kakashi recognized the new comer. It was the man his team had been interviewing for information about the attack. Kaimon Nijuan, Kakashi recalled.

With a ninja's precision, Kakashi made move to go forward. Instead, he tripped over a sharp piece of metal. Lucky for Kakashi, the plush growth on the roof deafened his fall. He picked up the kunai suspiciously. No one had thrown it at him. It was just sitting there. The dog-nin instantly recognized the small weapon as Konohagakure craftsmen. His team wouldn't leave weapons around, would they? He wondered. In a hurry to make sure Nijuan was still at the door below on the street, Kakashi stuffed the kunai into one of his pockets and silently scaled the green roof and peeked over the edge facing the direction Nijuan had been.

All Kakashi met was a softly closing heavy door.

--

And…..awkward silence follows. I looked around the place Kaimon brought me in to talk, there wasn't much light, only a glow sneaking in the front window from the light hanging over the front door. Even with the minimal lighting, it still managed to reflect off thousands of shinny surfaces covering the entire room. I squinted looking at the closest shinny thing. The entire shop-looking room was filled with them, all different sizes, displays showing them off.

On the table next to me, as high as my hip, was a wide variety of blade tipped staffs. All sorts of items hung off the blades, adding individualism to the weapons. They were actually pretty nice looking, good quality. I resisted the urge to pick one up.

"Whose place is this?" I asked breaking the silence. He looked up from his own wandering and smiled brightly.

"It's all mine," he proclaimed proudly. "I made all of these, that's what I do." He clarified. "I craft weapons and travel around selling them, Kusagakure is my top business around here." He ran his hand over the handle of a near by wakizashi. "I probably arm all of their ninja," he said happily.

I get it now.

"So how good are they?" I asked nonchalantly.

"They're the best as far as I'm concerned," he replied completely unfenced by the question. "This is my life, it's what I do. I wouldn't sell all of these if they weren't of the best quality." He paused. "Are you a ninja?"

I forced myself not to step back with the sudden question. Apparently his weapons couldn't hold his attention anymore, and he was left starring at me expectantly. I quickly shook my head. Does he even know about the place I grew up, that completely different world I lived with my-no, _our_ father?

"No," I said continuing to shake my head; at least that way there was no mistaking my answer.

"No, I didn't think so," he agreed. "All ninja's, even from different countries, share specific qualities, you don't seem to have any of them." He brooded. Soon he'll be asking why I killed those ninja's, what I was doing.

"Do you live in Kusagakure?" I asked starting to finger one of the staffs, they really were remarkably made. I was itching to pick up something to see for myself how good the weapons actually were.

"Oh no," he replied. He was leaning back against a table--I guess it was the register--watching me happily. I couldn't help the constant smile on my face. I still had a family. "I live in a small town in the Fire country, have been all my life. What about you?" Well, that was sort of the question I was waiting for.

"Um…at the moment..." I hesitated. I had just found my brother; did I really want to trouble him with my weird situation? "I have an apartment in Konoha, but right now I'm stuck in Kirigakure." I said finding the wooden floor extremely interesting. Please don't make me elaborate.

"Why?" he asked, concerned. It was the best general reaction to what I'd said, but I still wasn't too happy. But what could I do, I set myself up for it. I knew deep down I really did want to tell him, tell him everything.

My mouth opened to answer him, but I was _rudely_ interrupted.

--

Birthdays had never been a joyous event. But when she showed up, hope sparked in the innocent blue eyes. Someone would be there to celebrate with him, another year he'd survived the city that hated him. He managed a sad small childish smile. But she didn't. She told him so, she loved him. And Sasu-kun, they were friends. She loved him too. Naruto didn't mind, it was fate that the first person to love him wouldn't solely love only him. He loved her too.

That's why he missed her the most on his birthday and his child-heart hurt with the loss. When would she come back? When would she be there to love him again?

Until then, young Naruto had promised that he would become someone to be proud of. Someone she could love. He would do his best. Follow what she had told him. He'd make her proud. He wouldn't lose her love.

--

Just another person to leave him, alone. Isolated. Under all the bitter hate and revenge the child felt on a daily basis, he couldn't help his deepest thoughts. His most guarded secret. He just wished none of it happened. That she would come back. That **He** hadn't killed everyone. Not even Naruto could help him now. He needed her back. She had gotten to him.

--

"She packed up and left to protect her new home." A deep voice interrupted me and I dumbly shut my mouth. Of course that didn't stay long, my jaw released almost instantly.

I could forgive the interruption. At least from him.

_So I didn't make all of you wait that long, be grateful for that. And then I go and leave you at this, I'm just on a cliffhanger-roll I guess._

_Review!_

-BS


	22. Twenty One

_Dun Da Daaaaa! And the moment you've all been waiting for...enjoy!_

**Second Chances**

BattleStations

_Nice try, but no._

I think my lungs exploded, and I just died. It's the best explanation for how I felt at that moment. Everything just melted, and I knew I could make it through anything. But my lungs were killing me. There he stood, in all his ninja-ness. Katana on his back, scrolls attached to his belt.

"You know that ninja?" my brother asked. I think I nodded. I hope I did at least.

Tall lanky form, tight blue and white uniform--all the sudden I _loved_ ANBU uniforms--, a shock of light hair around a very familiar mask of a dog's face. Everything in my body yelled to run at the man, but of course my feet stubbornly disagreed. I was never sure that I would ever see him again; was my mind playing tricks with me? My stomach was caving in on itself in my bottled joy, but I had to get over my shock first. This couldn't be real. I was going to start to hyperventilate soon.

"Ka-" I never finished; trying to say his name convinced my feet to move. He stooped forward, strongly wrapping me up in his arms. My insides fluttered, and warmth spread throughout my body. I never wanted to leave. I was insanely smiling into his shoulder, embracing him as hard as I could; he was really there. My heart was beating so fast I thought I would fall into cardiac arrest. But that would be okay; Kakashi was holding me, and that's all I'd wanted ever since I left his arms. He was so warm. Comfort came instantly in his arms. His own heart was hammering into my collarbone, his breath twisting through my hair. Had I died?

An uncomfortable cough broke my amazing stupor. I opened my eyes realizing my new found brother was in the room. I didn't say anything, just squeezed Kakashi around the katana attached to his back and slowly let him go. He tried to hold me tighter, and I almost complied to firmly reattach myself, but Kaimon deserved some explaining before we ended up sucking face in front of him.

The best I could manage with Kakashi was a loose hold that he had on my hips and my back against him. He could easily see over my head. I sighed; that tall freak. But I love him.

"Uh, I guess you know him pretty well," Kaimon mumbled immensely interested with a katana rack on the wall. Sorry Kaimon, I haven't seen this man in so long it couldn't have been healthy.

"Yeah," I said softly, looking at my feet before meeting Kaimon's eyes. "Kaimon, this is-" Kakashi squeezed me. He was in his ANBU wear, and no one was supposed to know his name, but he didn't know that the stranger in the room was my brother, so I started over addressing Kakashi. "Kaimon's my brother," I said turning in his hold, his masked face just stared down at me. I wanted so bad to take off the stupid ANBU mask.

"Oh."

Yeah, good response.

"And Kaimon, this is Kakashi." Kakashi didn't have a problem that time, probably because he was shocked, or wondering why my brother would be here and not in the world I was originally from. I imagined he went through the same thought process I had yesterday. Either way, Kakashi hadn't protested.

"He's…your boyfriend?" Kaimon asked, more comfortable once Kakashi's attention was physically off of him. "Well, I'm only assuming," he adding quickly after I looked up to exchange glances with the Konoha ANBU nin.

"Yeah..." I answered slowly; I couldn't recall a time when we had ever verbally agreed on our status together. I was starting to feel really uncomfortable in my brother's small shop. I wanted to talk to my brother, as I'd never met him. But Kakashi was here, and I wanted to talk to him too, well a little less talking actually. But what really made me uncomfortable was that it seemed my brother knew too, at least the less then talking I wanted to do with Kakashi.

"How'd you meet?" he asked. Oddly, Kaimon looked like he was enjoying my continuing uncomfortable-ness, he so had to know.

--

In all of his time after she left, Kakashi never thought that he'd see her again so soon. He felt a bit bad because he knew he wouldn't be letting her go anytime even possibly foreseeable. As Samma awkwardly told her brother about their meeting and whatnots, Kakashi's mind started to wander. His grip on Samma tightened.

Kaimon Nijuan was the only eye witness to the break in of the capital the other night. Kakashi had known Nijuan had known more then he shared, was it possible he didn't say who the intruders were because he knew them? Kakashi was never very clear on what Samma did for the Hokage--he had only accompanied her on her first mission. Other then that, he knew little more about anything she did to make a living in Konoha. And now, after she was cantered off to work for the Mizukage, could he have had her infiltrate Kusagakure's capital and kill all of those people?

It clicked; Samma had been there that night. It was her trail he had followed through the large building, that's why everything ceased to make sense as soon as the trail had entered Nijuan's room. She realized the man in front of her was her brother, that's why he lived.

Behind Kakashi's mask (and another one) he began to smile. Though Kakashi wasn't clear on what Samma did for the Kages, he was very familiar on the contract made upon her leave to the Mizukage. More specifically, the Mizukage was to never use Samma against the land of Fire. If Kakashi could prove Samma had been in the capital and had killed those nin, then the contract would have been broken and Samma would be able to return to Konoha.

The Hokage had said it himself, their alliance with the Land of Grass wasn't well known. So the Mizukage must not have known about it. Plus, as Samma's (supposed) trail suggested, her intended target was Nijuan, a citizen of the Land of Fire. If Kakashi could pull it off, he could get his Samma back years before he thought he would.

"Kakashi?" Samma asked. Said shinobi guessed it wasn't the first time that she had said his name.

"Huh?" he asked applying all of his attention to the conversation.

"Why _are_ Konoha ANBU here to investigate the…" she paused.

"I know you were one of the infiltrators," he told her making sure she knew he didn't care. "The only thing is I have to prove it."

"What?" she asked confused. Kaimon—then sitting on the register—also looked confused with his statement. Why would Kakashi want to expose Samma?

"Konoha has a small alliance with the Land of Grass." Kakashi saw the whole situation instantly click in her eyes. He smiled again, she was a smart one.

"But that might not work, Kakashi." She said sadly. Kaimon continued to look on confused. Samma noticed. "I originally worked for the Hokage," she told him. "But some how the Mizukage found out about me and he sort of blackmailed the Hokage in lending me to his aid."

"No offence Samma," Kaimon started, "but what would he want with you, doesn't he have an army of ninja himself?"

"I guess I'm a handy tool for missions like the Kusagakure killings," She said to him. "I'm not associated with any country, as I'm not a ninja, so if anyone did happen to see me, I have no head protector to proclaim my country. The Mizukage uses me like a ghost; I'm untraceable back to any origins." He nodded understanding.

"What wouldn't work?" Kaimon then asked, remembering what Kakashi had said. "What would Konoha's alliance with the land of Grass have to do with anything?"

"The contract made with Samma's departure to Kirigakure clearly stated she was never to be used against the Land of Fire." Kakashi informed Samma's brother. He took a little longer, but Kaimon understood.

"But it won't work," Samma repeated. "You won't find any evidence of me ever being in that building, I can't confess, and I fully protest any idea to get Kaimon to testify the sighting of me at the capital. I refuse to let anyone put him in a situation like that. Kiri-nin might be sent after him."

"You're a bit full of yourself," Kakashi commented as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "What makes you think you left absolutely nothing behind that can be traced back to you?"

--

Kakashi is such a cheeky bastard, I sighed contently. If anyone, Kakashi would be able to get something plausible going. But I knew that in the end I would be serving my full five years with the Land of Water. At least it's only four more to go now.

I decided to enjoy my three days off. The next day I would have all the time to talk with my brother; just thinking of all of the questions made me nervous. But that night I stayed up in the arms of my Copy-nin, carrying out the rest of his surveillance shift with him. At least that's what he'll tell his team in the morning.

_Review like Sasuke-kun's life depended on it! _

-BS


	23. Twenty Two

In many thanks to the wonderful reviews, I present you with the fluffiest thing I've ever written. I'm almost ashamed, but you reviewers earned it... besides, it won't last long...enjoy!

* * *

**Second Chances**

BattleStations

_Sabotage _

Somehow a large rock about the size of my fist ended up on the lush roof of a small hardware store.

I laid on the roof unwilling to move. Kakashi was tightly holding me, his face somewhere above my head. The lumpy squish of earthly matter poking into my shoulders, the uncomfortable incline of the roof, even the slightly damp cold feeling numbing my back, none of this registered any urgency to move in me.

I had Kakashi with me, three days off from work, and the beginning rays of light piercing the morning dew, promising a perfect day. You couldn't move me with a freaking back hoe—even if they might not exist here—and I was happy._ Happy_. The word was almost foreign, heavy to the tongue. Me,_ I was_ _happy_. I smiled thoughtlessly, moving closer to Kakashi. He was warm; I'd forgotten how warm he was.

With a gasp, Kakashi woke up, his arms tightening almost painfully around me. I must have scared him or something when I shifted. I looked up when his grip lessened and I could breathe again. Sure as hell scared me.

"It wasn't a dream?" he asked, his masked nose pushing against my bare one. I grinned –also a foreign feeling—and pushed back a little. He'd been scared he was dreaming. My heart warmed; he'd missed me.

"It better not be," I mumbled. He was so close I couldn't think clearly. I forgot how he made me feel. My stomach squirmed, butterflies. I smiled again, but he couldn't see. I missed the uncomfortable feelings he rose in me, this sudden perk in self consciousness. I didn't even want to think what my hair looked like.

He just stared into my eyes, I tried not to blink. I didn't want to miss a moment of him, his creamy skin, the intense blue eye, silver hair. My breath blew onto his stupid mask, my back still against the lumpy roof. I had to control a laugh; he was halfway lying on top of me, his one visible eye unreadable. He was the most adorable man, I couldn't help but laugh.

We didn't move, didn't speak. He just stared and I could almost image the grin he was struggling to contain. Mask or not, I knew when he was smiling. We'd spent too much time with each other at a close proximity. I could recall dozens of moments we'd past just staring at each other, waiting for the other to break first.

I leaned forward a bit more, my shoulders leaving the grass covered tiles. I was biting my lip, don't smile. Ouch. Oh yeah, that rock. The mysterious fist sized boulder that happened to end up under my thigh. Try as I might, I couldn't stop thinking about the rock poking my leg, it was making me sore. But I wasn't going to loose! He blinked, his eye lashes brushing my own, my lips twitched. Damnit! Don't do it!

Awe, it broke free.

Kakashi grinned, my smile growing. I'd lost.

"You sabotaged me!" I accused teasingly. I leaned down, reaching under my leg, my mouth brushing across the fabric covering his jaw line. I retrieved the rock and looked back up at the revealed half of his face ready to argue that he had strategically placed the rock under my legs. His eye was wide, I'd go as far as to say… shocked? I let the rock fall, what was with him?

His eye searched mine out and I cut my small laugh short. Ahh, I see. It's nice to know those odd little feelings weren't one sided. Some ninja, couldn't even take a little sexual tension. I pretended not to notice when my lips brushed across the fabric again. I could be casual; I brushed the rock a little ways down the roof, my body _accidentally_ pushing into his.

Whoa, this was starting to backfire. I felt faint; his eyes were so close to mine, his face millimeters away, and his body on top of mine. Stupid mask. One day I'll burn the thing and that will be the end of it. Or I'll start wearing one too just to piss him off. Hmm...

"Samma," his voice was quite his breath sifting through his mask. "I missed you." A small smile instantly grew from my lips. His face glided past mine, his cheek pressed to my jaw. I leaned back to the roof and wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug. He smelt good, like the trees surrounding Konoha.

"I really missed you, Kakashi," I confessed. Instinctively, I rubbed my cheek against his. I missed his affection, his presence, and his small slightly offensive comments. Hell, I would have been happy to find his stupid mask. But that would mean he was walking around without it…Other girls would see his face too…Somehow, I really didn't like that thought. He was such a pretty boy; I couldn't help the image of him getting jumped in an ally pop through my mind, women tearing at his clothes. I giggled. He raised an eyebrow, but I wasn't telling him!

Kakashi pulled back. He looked into my eyes once more and tweaked my nose affectionately. Any other time, I would have found that immensely annoying, his obviously smiling face told me he was well aware. He pulled back farther, his hands sliding down my arms, pulling me up as he stood.

Along with Kakashi's freakish ninja skills, he seemed to have instant equilibrium where ever he was as well. Me, I didn't even know what direction gravity was trying to pull me toward. His laugh was deep and comforting, even if he was laughing at me. I felt it rumble through his chest as I'd fallen into his shoulder. His arms were firmly holding me up as I found my footing on the soft grass and odd incline of the roof. How the hell was he supporting both of us? And we'd just woken up too…

"Freaking ninjas." I mumbled.

"I'm no the one who can't even stand sweet heart."

"Sweet heart?" I asked, looking up at him as I gave up on avoiding the flowers and just stood over them. I raised an eyebrow in questioning. "_Sweet heart_?" I repeated.

"Koi." He said huskily. I couldn't help it, I laughed. He was playing with me. "Moi my koi." He teased laughing as well. I blushed. My weight was leaning pushed into Kakashi, my hands supporting my self on his frame against his chest. Mmm…those ANBU uniforms.

"You should probably go find your brother," he admitted, watching my face. I could feel his stare.

Kakashi ruined the moment I had to admire him in all his ANBU glory.

"I just get here and you're already trying to get rid of me?" I asked as innocently as I could. I could keep a straight face when it counted. I looked up at him, my eyes big. "Did you get a girlfriend while I was gone or something?" I added suspiciously. He laughed.

"Why? Would you be jealous?" he asked observing me closely, looking for any indication to what I might say. I ignored him and tapped my chin thoughtfully. Honestly, I'd gotten my legs back a while ago; it just felt nice to lean against him. I pretended to think. I already knew what I would do if he ended up with a new girlfriend; it wouldn't have ended nicely for the girl that stole him from me, or for Kakashi actually. But my face said nothing of what I was thinking.

"Of course not," I said after a moment. I grinned mischievously. "Like anyone but me would take you and your stupid mask." I said in a matter-o-fact tone. I was well aware that what I said completely contrasted the small scene that had popped through my head earlier, but he didn't need to know. He gasped playfully, feigning a hurt tone.

"I'm hurt, koi."

"And here I thought you could take a bit of sarcasm." He swept me off my feet after I'd said the words, his hands locked around me. I looked to him shocked, but we only disappeared in a poof of smoke. I had frantic thoughts of returning to my dojo as the same stomach turning feelings filled me as when I'd first experienced the abilities of ninjas. I thought my liver was being pulled out through my belly button.

I jumped from Kakashi and supported myself with one hand pushing into the wall that had appeared behind me. Kakashi watched me curiously as I waited for my insides to stop break-dancing. My vision was fuzzy, and my legs felt like gelatin, but they were holding me.

"Koi?" Kakashi asked worriedly. I put up the other hand as he stepped forward.

"Don't ever do that again," I said hoarsely. I felt like I was going to throw-up. Little Sasu-kun was much gentler when it came to teleportation, or switching…things—whatever Sarutobi-san had said way back then.

"Imouto?"

I turned, letting my back fall against the building I was holding myself up on. Kaimon.

"You're early." He smiled passing Kakashi to stand before me. His smile faded however when I only managed a weak response in greeting. "What's wrong?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing in worry.

"Oh nothing!" I said brightly. I couldn't let myself make him worry; the expression didn't suit his face.

_Imouto: little sister (thanks Song-chan)_

_Now all of you have to review!_

_Till next time..._

_-BS_


	24. Twenty Three

Fantastic turn out for reviews, people! Sorry I'm rewarding you with this horribly short chapter, though from what I heard: the ending will perk your ears...enjoy!

* * *

**Second Chances**

BattleStations

_The Older Man Who Could Still Kill the Ladies with a Single Look, Look

* * *

_

Absolutely miserable. Those three days from work flew by so fast my head's still spinning in disbelief. Months later, I had to remind myself that I had no more Kakashi. The thought was so cry worthy my throat burned. I was holed up in my dump of an apartment and though it was midday when anywhere but here would be bright and sunny, I was forced to live in a rain cloud. I could hear the rivers of rain run down the side of the apartment building. The constant fog seeped into my room, making everything blurry and depressed. Or maybe that was just me… Apparently I had to be out and ready to kill some guy in an hour. I wasn't in a killing mood. Honestly I'd never been in a killing mood, but no one had to know that.

The most discouraging effect of my severed connection with Kakashi was it seemed to have been easier then the first time. And Kaimon! I'd just found him, but I was a loaned assistant, I was starting to feel like a stapler. I didn't have time to have a life anymore. I became very bitter. My cage became easier to hold shut the longer my death sentence wore on. Stupid Kirigakure.

I was dressed and geared, collapsed on my floor leaning heavily on my couch and starring forlornly at the ceiling. The mysterious Mizukage decided to visit me personally at that moment. He looked around the small encasement distastefully. I rolled the shock of the Mizukage in my apartment off almost too easily. I was becoming a shell, how horrible.

"Tiny huh?" I commented. I was still unable to tear my eyes away form the white spackle on my ceiling. It was like I had zoned out, though I was completely aware of my entire apartment. My eyes just couldn't advert themselves, unblinking and unfocused.

He stayed silent, standing among my dark environment radiating greatness and virtue. He greatly contrasted my small cell block. The sight of him was warm yet unfriendly and his were eyes cold yet blazing. I wondered if he woke up everyday deciding to make everything about him contradict. Blinking quickly, I realized my eyes had found a new focus unnoticeably. I must have been a real wreck to not even notice what I was looking at.

"Montai returned earlier then expected and has taken up your mission."

That buddy of mine, bailing me out of murdering people. I even smiled slightly. I focused on the Mizukage's face. He had a very stubborn brow, his eyes were an icily black and he had a no nonsense jaw line. I'd been too occupied with unhappy thoughts around the Mizukage to notice that he was actually handsome, no pretty boy like my Kakashi, but he had a very appealing Older-Man look about him. Of course his immense ambition and haunting presence interfered with my ability to see it clearly. He really needed to relax every so often.

"Being the Mizukage is very stressful, isn't it?" I asked suddenly. The Water country was hardly known for its hospitality and quaint locally owned antique shops. He was probably always plagued with thoughts of war, strategies flickering through his mind at the most inconvenient times. He didn't answer, but then I never expect him to engage in any kind of conversation with me. But I noticed his eyes melt a bit. "You know Konoha has ties with the Land of Grass?" Even if I didn't like to admit it, or recognize it, I kind of had a liability to the Water country now. I was technically a citizen. I lived here. I protected the people. The Mizukage needed to know.

With a sigh, the strong stiff man I knew as the Mizukage loosened and pulled his big hat off his head. He had a forehead protector around his head claiming his allegiance to the Water country. His hair was cut short and had a light bit of salt and pepper running through it. He wasn't bald--I'd entertained myself once wondering if he was bald under his huge Mizukage hat--but he did have a small cowlick on the left side of his forehead making his hair stick up a little. Okay, so he could really do the Older-Man-That-Could-Still-Kill-the-Ladies-with-a-Single-Look, look. I smiled wondering how his younger years had gone by. It puzzled me to know he wasn't married, didn't have a girlfriend. Even busy tyrannical dictators had girlfriends.

"I did not." I liked this Mizukage. He had collapsed into a small cushioned chair near the front door which was also near the kitchen and very near to the bathroom and happened to be near my curtained off bedroom. He was sitting near me on the floor too. I bet if he wanted to, he could grab a drink from the fridge without even getting up…

"The Land of Fire has an alliance with the Land of Grass," I informed him. "An ANBU squad from Konoha had been sent to investigate Kyoki and mine's mess out in Kusagakure about an hour after we got out." He nodded, somehow still keeping his neutral gaze. He wasn't angry, he wasn't happy, nor even a little irritated. I would have been irritated if I was the Mizukage. Maybe it was best if I was never the Kage of any village, for the gods help the souls I had control over.

He wanted to speak, I could tell. Somewhere along the road I'd become an expert in reading the signs on the unreadable face of the Mizukage. It's hilarious to know what he's thinking when his own assistant is reporting to him. Point is he either didn't quite want to ask me a question, or he didn't know how to phrase it. But by observing him, I knew what he wanted to know.

"I knew him," I said simply. I'd abandoned our mission out in Kusagakure, it rightfully puzzled him to know I had been in front of my target, yet still failed to kill him. My hands had become very interesting; my eyes were glazing over again just looking at them. "The man you wanted us to kill, I knew him," I elaborated a bit farther. I was still uncertain if I should tell the Mizukage the full extent of how well my relationship with the man went. If I wanted to get technical, it was my personal business and he had no authority over me to indulge in my personal life.

"I see." I was glad he understood. "I'm assuming you have had contact with the Konoha ANBU that were sent," he said looking out my small window, which happened to look very large in my apartment. This Mizukage was much easier to stay in the same room with. "And they are just as aware of our predicament as I am now?"

"Yes." I wasn't going to lie to him. I was kind of proud of him to be able to access the situation so quickly. "I would love to return home," I suddenly said softly, watching the shadow of the rain flooded window on the opposite wall.

"I would think so," he agreed. This was going well. He suddenly stood and the chair rocked back a bit as gravity tried to steady it. "How well do you know that man?" he asked doing his best to pace in the tiny room.

"Honestly, not so much." We're related, but I still know nothing about him. What was the Mizukage getting at?

"Will you accept one last mission?" he asked stopping his shorted pacing. "In return, our contract will be broken and you may return to Konoha." I looked up at him. I was still sprawled on my floor leaning heavily on the couch. I doubted I looked first pick for a mission in my state.

"Bypass the entire investigation process and just let me off?" I asked to make sure he was offering what I though he was.

"Yes." I think I loved the Mizukage all the sudden. My legs weren't so lame anymore and I curled them underneath me and sat up.

"You have your deal," I agreed.

"You don't wish to hear what the mission involves?" the Mizukage asked looking back down at me. His huge hat was clutched in one hand, the curtain sewn around it brushing my floors. I watched him closely; was he actually handing out warnings? The shadow from the window-waterfall was running down his frame, the light somehow suited him. It was one dark past that man had.

"As long as I'm going home, Mizukage."

_Please review! I desperately need the inspiration, I've almost been sucked dry (this short chapter proof). Thank you for taking your time to read my story, now review!_

_-BS_


	25. Twenty Four

Around the shortest chapter I've ever posted... I know, this has to be the meanest thing to do after all of thoes great reviews...enjoy!

* * *

**Second** **Chances**

BattleStations

_Houdini

* * *

_

Kakashi was starting to think Samma hadn't been egoistic to say he wouldn't find any evidence. He never knew he had such a low expectation of her before then. Well, it wasn't necessarily low, but rather just because she wasn't ninja trained he never expected her to be able to compete at their level. He supposed that wherever Samma had come from, they had met—or even surpassed—their level in his ninja world. Kakashi was then drowned with the reminding fact that he hadn't any evidence. He'd stayed an extra few weeks in Kusagakure, and there he slummed in his apartment months later with not a single lead. He wanted his Samma back.

Kakashi slid his head between pillows and hid his bare face from the site of the empty apartment. He felt like he was never going to get her back. He almost had his hopes up at the prospect of her coming back years early, and him the man to do it. He daydreamed of her return. And not the brief meeting they'd had in Kusagakure, for then he was still on duty then and they weren't home. It wouldn't feel the same until he had her home in his arms with Ukki-kun in the background. He'd be happy even if a couple angry, overprotective children were thrown into the mix.

Kakashi knew it wasn't very adult of him to distance himself from Samma's beloved Naruto and Sasuke. The sight of them off on the other side of the street made him depressed, even more then he had been before sighting them. He didn't want to think what his appearance would do to the two kids, especially since all of his free time was spent drunk or lost in a hangover.

--

Whoosh!

Naruto catapulted out of bed and grinned to his ceiling. He knew very well that dreams weren't real—he being the smart nine-year-old he was—and that they couldn't tell the future. But he'd have to override his new senses as an older kid and put his whole heart into believing.

Samma-chan was coming home. And soon!

--

My presence out on the streets was met with a gracious wave of displeasure. My nose scrunched in distaste, people could be so unforgiving. And I hadn't even done anything for them to treat me so; life was never truly fair to me. Stupid life.

Nothing was particularly new around town. It was still colder then my freezer outside and a misty fog blanked everything inside city limits. I was almost afraid to hurry through the streets in fear of running down someone—gaining more disproving stares—since I could only see ten feet around me. Anything could pop out and I would have hardly any time to react.

I tightened my coat around me and my brand new sword was pushed into my hip. I glanced down at the lump and smiled despite the glares and grumbling stares I received in my ten foot radius. Kyoki Montai, my only friend in this hell hole, had bought it for me. I never knew we were those kinds of friends. I felt obliged to buy something just as meaningful for him.

Kyoki happened to be one of the seven infamous swordsmen of the mist here in the Land of Water and one of only three still faithful to their village, the Mizukage included. The seven had been the strongest ninja in the village, thus obtaining their titles. He'd told me their title's before, but I was hardly paying enough attention to care, really. Kyoki presented me the unwrapped sword after two months of brushing up my sword skills with him. Back at the dojo, the sword had been my absolute favorite weapon to use. I was better then my father back then. And I was even better after my sparring with Kyoki and his huge sword.

He'd said he had a feeling I would be leaving them—the Land of Water—soon, so he wanted to give me something to remind me not everything in the Water country was cold and blurred with mist. He earned himself a real smile from me that night, and the sword has proceeded to get one from me since. The beautiful piece rivaled Kaimon's workings.

I turned off the main streets and into the smaller less crowded ones that seemed to repel the brute of the Mist jutsu. The Mizukage had honored me with the full story behind his mission bestowed upon Kyoki and me all those months ago. Kusagakure, in the Land of Grass, was my brother's number one buyer for his particular merchandise. That was because they planned to turn around and resell his beautifully crafted tools. The problem: they would be reselling to the Land of the Waterfall, who happened to be pressing themselves on the Land of Water for war.

The Mizukage had told me the simplest answer, kill the craftsman. But of course, I wasn't going to kill my brother, not even the prospect of going home could make me do that. And then there was always the fact that it was too late to kill the maker. In seven days Kaimon would be finished with his order to Kusagakure. With the craftsman dead or not, Kusagakure had their merchandise. And once Kaimon was finished, the remaining nin of Kusagakure would transport the three cart loads to the Land of the Waterfall. It took at least eleven days to reach the Land of Grass….

It started to snow then.

_Happy Thanksgiving!_

_Review please._

_-BS_


	26. Twenty Five

_Thank you reviewers! I won't keep you any longer...enjoy!_

**Second Chances**

BattleStations

_A Wish for Sickness_

I left Kirigakure to face an impossible task that would free me from the cold hell hole where people are all bipolar and angry and have glaring problems. I couldn't stop thinking back to my talk with the Mizukage; was I high when we were talking? I'd felt high. Or is my apartment just so small that it makes the Mizukage confused as to how he usually acts? He didn't glare _even once_! And then he goes and offers me a loop hole. A very cruel false hope filled loop hole, but a loop hole none the less. Perhaps he was the one that was high.

I had seven days to get to Kusagakure….I could have really use Sasu-kun right about then. Had a little kid like Sasuke stolen my brother away to this world too? Had that been why father said I could never see him? My thoughts were very jumbled; I couldn't focus on one thing.

I kicked a rock and a far off _splush_ sound echoed in the fog; puddles and lakes were everywhere in this country. Since when had world jumping and crazy ninjas become a common thought in my head? Was I really in a comma somewhere?

I kicked another rock harder and a loud thwack shuddered in the air. I hit a tree. This whole thing would have to have been the meanest, cruelest, most bastardly dream in the existence of human kind. My lungs burned with the intense cold as more and more snowflakes fluttered around me. The dry snow kicked up in billowing curls as I walked. Coupled with the fog, I could barely see my nose.

With an ache, I was reminded of my test with the Hokage. Walking blind through an unknown space, anything could have jumped out trying to sock me in the eye. My eyebrows furrowed as I thought back on the test the Hokage had issued. Why had all of that felt so suspicious back then? I barely breathed and the Hokage seemed to fully trust me almost instantly. Whenever I was around him, I always felt there was something he wanted to say, like it was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't coax it out into the air.

Had everyone been keeping a secret? Even Kakashi?

My throat throbbed harder with the thought. Kakashi was the main reason I wanted to go back to Konoha so much, along with my boys. Oh I missed them so much…

I sniffled, drying my cheeks with the end of my scarf that was tightly wrapped around my mouth. I'd gone on long enough without asking any questions. My life before had sucked so much, I was afraid to ask questions because I thought I would ruin it for me somehow. I thought I would get sent back if I pried too much.

I tightened my thick coat again and walked on with a strong step.

If I wanted answers, I would have to ask questions.

--

There was a small boat I had to man myself to get to the mainland. Maps had been pretty much useless as a natural fog (_woo natural fog_) made its home between all of the islands I had to hop. Every other time I crossed the expanse of water between the Land of Water and the Land of Fire, I had a guide with me because some people just had the natural talent to navigate blindly. I was clearly not one of them.

I wasted three of my days lost in grey nothingness. And every time I brushed upon land, I was racked with the false hope that I'd finally shored the Land of Fire. But because it was me, I'd only shored one of the million islands between the Land of Fire and the Land of Water. Stupid islands.

I'd gotten lucky though (if a big man in a greasy shirt finds me after days of hopelessness is lucky), a man took pity on me and agreed to boat me into the mainland in exchange for the crappy boat I had. I was almost too happy to hand him over the paddles. I never wanted to step into a boat again.

"What does the land have for you?" he asked after completing a strong stroke that propelled us off another island; the damn things were everywhere. I stayed silent. I was giving him my boat, I never agreed to exchange in polite chit chat with him too. He didn't take it to heart, but he kept talking. "You're not a ninja," He gestured to my head while somehow avoiding a thousand jetting rocks in the water. "But'cha look like a fighter." He said pulling one paddle harder then the other and swinging our small boat away from a larger rock that popped up through the fog.

I had four more days and I wasn't even in the Land of Fire yet. If I was going to pull this off, and somehow get to Kusagakure in time, I was going to be so beat tired that I'll just die on the ground before the first ninja even notices me running after them. But I wanted my damn answers, and to get those I would have to return to Konohagakure. And I'll jump another dozen stupid boats before I miss my chance. Like hell I was waiting three more years.

I peered over the edge of the boat, hiding my eyes from the man. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach despite my eagerness to get this over with. I didn't want to know what would happen to Kaimon if I didn't manage to complete my mission. Reaching the Kusa-nin on time or not, I had a feeling Kaimon was going to be pulled into something he really didn't want to get involved with. I silently moaned. What if Kaimon was in on the secret too? What if he was a part of whatever the Hokage had been keeping from me?

A pang of frustration rose in my chest (or was it sea sickness?). How could the Hokage know something about me that I didn't even know? Hadn't showing up in this world been an accident, a coincidence, not planned, unexpected? Why doesn't it feel that way anymore?

What if dumping me here hadn't been accidental? Did I really have some kind of tie to this world no one ever thought I would like to know about? Had Kaimon always been here? Was I the one that left and was now brought back? I shuddered; the thought made me physically sick. Why would someone hide something so huge from me? Even though I had nothing to prove it, something felt right about my suspicions.

I really wished my father was there right then. Even if my dad was in on it, I would have felt galaxies better with him there. I had never felt so lost. There was this enormous unknown right in the middle of my own life. I always thought I knew the majority of what went on in my own life.

For the first time, the comma theory was sounding good to me.

_Review please!_

_Happy Holidays!_

_-BS_


	27. Twenty Six

Thanks you reviewers so much! Well this story's comming close to an end, two more chapters maybe? And, I haven't had time to read this over, but my beta-reader just finished fixing it! ...enjoy!

**Second** **Chances**

BattleStations

_Nekkid?_

Boat-less, scratched, torn, and a little delirious, I was exhausted, angry, and a large bit frustrated. But I'd made it…to the outskirts of Kusagakure of course, like I could make a four year long trip in two days without dying—so I exaggerated a little—. I still hadn't saved up enough energy nor had any adrenalin left to separate my face from the dirt just yet. I just laid there watching the sky lighten through the tree trunks and brush along the ground knowing that somewhere less then a mile away three carts had been filled with my brother's craftwork and were going through last minute checks before they were wheeled away to the Land of the Waterfall. I sure as hell felt like I'd died. Actually I imagined that dying would feel a bit better then this, and would have less intense aching.

I'd been to the Land of the Waterfall once before, and it had taken almost two weeks from the Land of Water. So if my thoughts were still legible enough to go off on, I still had some time before they reached the Waterfall country. I'd managed to reach Kusagakure without dying (and without sleeping), so perhaps I'll still be alive when I finally catch them. The Kusa-nin had to get to their destination too, so If only I could have gotten up, I would still have a chance to accomplish my mission and finally go home. Except, all I could clearly think about was staying where I was to sleep and, if I was lucky, die. Dying sounded so tempting right about then.

Everything hurt and throbbed in agony, I was afraid what my body would feel like if I tried to get up if it felt this bad not even moving. My body felt worse just thinking about getting up; sleep sounded so much better. You can't feel the pain when you're sleeping. I sure hoped you couldn't feel the pain when you're sleeping at least.

The forest's native birds had already roused from sleep and were cheerfully chirping about their daily routines. The ground was very cold, the rocks felt like ice against my cheek, and my body was numb as if I was being absorbed into the dirt for the mole people to dissect. My sight was crisp and clean, not what I would have expected in my nearly delirious state, but the vision I saw through was just as odd. The dry dirt lying centimeters from my nose was mulched with broken and browned leaves and other odd natural things that fell under the biomaterial label. Tiny ice crystals had crusted the edges of the skeletal leaves freshly fallen that year. And disturbed animal tracks of all sorts circled the tree trunks and brush roots surrounding me. I watched my labored breath melt the crystallized dirt near my face. The ice turned into beads of water which the parched dirt gladly absorbed thirstily. The spots the ice had been were dark with the water.

"So you're done killing that guy for me," I said. Even my voice was half way to hell. For some reason, I found the thought joyously funny. As my body greatly disproved of my dry laughing racked with coughing, Kyoki Montai smirked down at me with not a spec of pity. I liked that about him the most; he had no sympathy. "Am I hallucinating?" I asked chancing the pain to roll onto my back and stare back up at him. His eyes narrowed as I winced, but he still worried about people in his own way.

"Nope," he supplied, crouching down and feeling my head and checking me over. "I'm real." He assured making my arm bend despite the up most protests made by my convulsing muscles. "You on the other hand," he said placing my arm gently back on the ground, "Are completely out of your head. If anything these days followed logic anymore, you would be dead my dear." He smirked again; it was hard to get him to smile. Heck, it'd been hard to get the point where I was honored with his smirks.

"It's always nice to defy logic," I told him as he made me sit up and take the drink he'd pulled from his pack. The water was cold from the air and stung all the way down my throat, I felt it settle in my stomach with no companions. I choked supplying the ground with more droplets of water.

"Easy," he coached pulling me closer to him to share his wonderfully comforting body heat. "What were you thinking Samma?" he spoke, but I couldn't understand. Kyoki's presence meant safety to my body, and in accomplice my body was taking that moment of safety to catch up on much more the needed sleep. I fainted in Montai's arms.

I would never know, but I scared him that crisp morning. My determination and stubbornness had brought on my poor state and Kyoki had no idea if I would be able to go anywhere without him anymore. He felt like the guardian of a naïve child. And at the moment, I needed him more then I ever had before. Kyoki was my only ally. I'd finally gathered enough courage to question my supposedly coincidental second chance at life and had come to the conclusion that I couldn't trust anyone that had been there for it. Kyoki was safe; we had no ties together before we'd met all those month on top of months ago. And now he was the only one I could look to knowing he didn't have something held from me. Of course, he had things kept from me, but that was his personal life. Konoha held a secret _about_ me; I hadn't appreciated the revelation too much.

--

My entire body was tightly tucked into a bundle of blankets and the flickering light of a fire flashed and danced across the old wooden ceiling above me. I sat up pushing the layers of cotton off of me, the pain and exhaustion were a far away dream. And then a wave of panic washed over me making my skin grow ridged with goose pimples in the suffocating heat of the small shack. How long had I been out?

A cool hand appeared on my bare shoulder and pushed me back down covering me up to my chin with the blankets. I was too shocked to counter the gentle guidance of the hand.

"Slow, my child," a cracked voice soothingly tried to calm me, but the new voice only furthered in pulled me into my dead panic. I didn't know who owned that voice. I didn't know where I was, what happened to Kyoki? My breathing had quickened so much in such a short amount of time my lungs were burning. The heavily perfumed air wasn't helping me either. It was then I realized I was naked. Under all those blankets I was bare, never had I felt so defenseless. I didn't even have clothes to act as a shield. Too many emotions were rushing and twisting together, my head was growing foggy, my vision blurring with moisture. I was clutching the blankets to me so hard my fingers smarted terribly, my eyes wouldn't stop filling with tears and the streams continued to flow down my face. I had scooted away from the mysterious person as soon as their hands left the blankets. My bare back faced the empty wooden wall behind me as I clutched to the blankets. I was so confused and lost that I thought I would faint again. My eyes were so full of tears that I couldn't make out a thing in the small encasement. The mysterious person stayed where they were, their form a large purple and brown lump kneeling in a corner. Brown and neutral things hung from the short ceiling and even more were somehow attached to the wall behind the person.

My chest rose and fell harshly as I couldn't catch my breath; the fire across from me flickered menacingly in a tall stack of orange and blue. ...Wait, blue?

A wave of cold air and swirling snow bullied the perfumed and suffocated air out of the tiny shack to my relief. Across from the person and to my left, the short door had opened. He had to crawl in, and even through my horribly tearful vision, I knew who had come in. I was hugging the sword wielder so tightly I didn't care. He was familiar and I needed familiar more then anything at the moment. With the new air coming from the open door and the fire challenged into a pile of white and purple coals, I took a full breath and relieved my burning lungs.

With Kyoki in the shack, no room was left to move. And after Kyoki managed to shut the creaking door (the fire jumping back into full swing) I realized how cramped we were. Awkwardly, Kyoki wrapped his arms around me as he realized that I wouldn't be letting go for a while. His fingers, cold from the weather, rested oddly on my bare back and an elderly cackle came from the mysterious person kneeling very near to us.

"Not lovers eh?" the androgynous voice asked Kyoki. It sounded as if the person was challenging something Kyoki had said before. I ignored the voice (man or woman) and waited for my tears to cease. I don't even understand why I cry half of the time, but before hadn't been one of them. I'd woken up in a strange place with a stranger, lying naked before a blue fire and unable to breath. I had had a lot of reasons to cry.

Sniffling the episode off, I clutched the blankets to my chest again and backed off of Kyoki to sigh against the wall only inches behind me. With my vision clear, I realized Kyoki was glaring at the It to my right. Curious and feeling much safer with Kyoki within arms reach, I looked to the person to my right. Dark reddened skin and crevasses of wrinkles assaulted my eyes. With my more then perfect vision back in full swing, I was still unable to pin the gender of the person before me. Tiny slits had somehow prevailed through the wrinkles and the person stared back at me.

"This is a healer," Kyoki finally spoke. I couldn't look away from the battle of crow's feet across the face. "She agreed to help you back to health." A tiny bit of good news came with the confirmation of the person being a woman. I didn't feel comfortable even thinking that an old man could have seen me naked. "She owed me a favor from a while ago." He said.

"How-" my voice was very coarse and dry." How long?" I forced out, looking unhappy with my voice. The extremely aged woman produced a wooden cup of liquid for me. Peering cautiously into the shallow cup I swirled the contents around, wondering if the woman would poison me in front of Kyoki after she had all the time before to kill me when she was healing me. A small dry cough convinced me to just drink the stuff. As I drank it I absently wondered if Kyoki understood what I wanted to ask as I had asked at the wrong moment. A miracle allowed Kyoki to understand my limited vocabulary.

"I brought you here after you fainted, yesterday morning." I hadn't lost too much time I calculated in my head quickly. The traveling pack carrying the weapons would still have five more days to reach the Land of the Waterfall if they continued at a break neck speed and rarely stopped for rest or meals as I had been accustomed to do for all of my traveling. But I doubted they would be traveling like that. Kusagakure didn't have many ninja to spare, they would have to take good care of the few they had, that meant good pregnant stops to rest and eat. Plus they had three carts to pull with them. The carts would limit the trails they could follow, which also ruled out the faster trail that cut through the dense vegetation I had taken to the Waterfall before. If I took the smaller trails (most of which were only traveled by animals) and rationed my stops to rest, I could intercept them in three days.

My stomach growled more menacingly then Naruto's could ever manage. Naruto…my shoulders slumped. What would happen to them if I could never bring myself to go back to Konoha? I promised Naruto a big dinner as soon as I returned. Then in private, I'd promised Sasuke he could live with me permanently if he wanted. My heart throbbed with a rollercoaster of emotion and hurt as I recalled the hug and kiss-on-the-cheek I'd received from the reserved boy.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked.

"Are you really ready for travel?" Kyoki sounded doubtful. The old woman laughed a loud cracked bark and threw her grey grisly head back in amusement.

"You really doubt my skills?" the woman asked as her ego mutated tenfold and suffocated the tiny shack even more then the perfume had. "Your dainty friend is fit to battle an army a month's time straight." She boasted. I even doubted that bit of talk, but I really did feel one hundred percent. Kyoki had ignored the crazy woman and had watched my face. Without knowing it, I'd convinced him I was up for anything.

"Eat, dress, and we'll leave," He said watching me closely.

"You might protest, but you're my best friend Kyoki," I revealed to him. Sure, at the beginning of our relationship, I'd been very sarcastic about it. But it was true now, especially after he'd killed some people for me. That's what got people on my friends list; killing people always got you up there. You want me to trust you, kill someone for me.

I sounded like some mafia war lord.

--

My body was in the process of getting my wind back. Until then I was useless lying flat on my back starring up at the beautifully setting sky. My sword that had been given to me by Kyoki as a gift was clutched in one hand as I waited. I could feel the other ninjas' blood drying in spotted circles and streaming lines on my arms and face. With the weather so cold, things like blood dried a bit painfully on the skin. Smirking, Kyoki appeared in front of the breath taking (ha!) view of curling clouds and streaming beams tinged in orange and red.

"I seem to be experiencing de ja vu," he said. I starting laughing, loosing the bit of breath I had gathered on the ground.

_Please review! My life depends on it!_

_-BS_


	28. Twenty Seven

_Yay for reviewers!! Thank you, thank you, you're all so very kind Anyway, if all goes to plan, one more chapter kiddies. And such, when the day arrives that I must post the last chapter, it will be a very sad occasion. I'm thrilled this story is coming to an end because I'm so tired of typing this thing, but I'll be devastated because I love my character, poor Samma, no more story. But all continues regardless! ...enjoy!_

**Second Chances**

BattleStattions

_And the List Continues_

Kyoki stood back, ignoring the obvious look across my face asking to be helped up. He instead looked out at the open sloping scene of hills and frozen fields. I stayed down among the frozen bugs and grass, staring at the ninja; I had not a spec of amusement for this man at the moment. The full effect of my situation decided to appear completely to me then; I couldn't care less about Kyoki after that. I'd done it, with the occasional small assistance of Kyoki; I'd finished the one thing the Mizukage had asked of me for the release of his contract with the Hokage. I was free again.

Once my hand—outstretched to Kyoki for help—had fallen into the tall grass next to my body again, Kyoki spared me a curious glance.

"Oh?" he questioned innocently, raising an eyebrow. "Gained some dignity back?" At that moment I happened to absently notice something: his sword was so freaking huge. Its sheath had been strapped to his back for the fight and protruded beyond his shoulder and down near his knees—and he was a tall man mind you. It really was mind boggling. I, personally, saw no point in such a gigantic sword; it seemed almost a waste to master such a weapon. What kind of advantages would come from a weapon so big? I couldn't see any at the moment. Perhaps the enemy would underestimate their opponent, but that's about all…

"My arm is tired..." I answered, still looking over the massive weapon. I wondered if he'd picked the short stick around the time the Water Country's academy handed out weapons. It was amazing he hadn't killed himself accidentally already. It didn't even look like he had the arm span to pull it from it's sheath, but every time he'd needed it, it appeared in his hands (and this is when he looked ridiculously off balanced—only to those who could look past the sword of course) and now he was looking amused with me as I realized I was looking him over as he leaned casually against that huge-ass sword stabbed into the wheat supporting field. Oh please.

I instead decided I would manage to get to my feet myself.

The Kusa-nin shouldering the dangerous job of transportation had come up with the plan of cutting through a very large wheat field. And since its winter, all the wheat was dead, replaced by ridiculously fast and tall growing grass that could take the snow and ice that came with the season. As I struggled to my feet—with no assistance from the high and mighty full of himself at the moment Kyoki Montai—the winter grass left a me-sized bundle of crumpled stocks.

Weighed down with the carts somewhere around the field I was in, the Kusa-nin were forced to take the most traveled trails and had passed lots of winter-travelers on the way. And thus, tracking them had become a bit difficult. With so many trails and intercepting tracks covering and sweeping across my targets path, I couldn't clearly follow them one hundred percent of the time. I might have missed their bright idea to trespass if the winter-weeds hadn't crumpled so easily, creating a lovely and wide trail for me to follow—and Montai tagging along for the fight.

And so I crouched on my knees waiting for my wind to come back as five Kusa-nin froze over, already dead. My sword had been left behind in the grass; I frowned over to it wondering why it had to weight so much right now. The blood coating the blade was already frosting over. Was it painful for the sword too? Like how the blood crystallizing on my hands felt?

"Have I utilized enough dignity yet?" I asked. My palms pushed into the dirt uselessly, my attempt to sit up on my knees. Kyoki started to laugh then, and I couldn't have felt any worse. I couldn't remember a time when I had been so determined that I had fallen into this state of uselessness. It was confusing to think that twenty minutes ago I was jumping and ducking through Kusa nin and their ninja-y attacks.

Kyoki—a stupid ninja capable of using chakra in these ninja-y attacks—turned out to be an even cruder teleporter then Kakashi. I'd past out again. Damnit.

--

Heart throbbing and gut wrenching dreams plagued my mind as I waiting to become of the living again. A lonely Naruto hiding behind a mischievous smile and an even lonelier Sasuke glaring out at the world. _Could I have avoided this_? I wondered. If I'd done something different, would things be better for them? I was too afraid to question then, what was so frightening about my little Naruto? I tried, but I couldn't see him killing anyone as he was. A little kid devastating an entire village? It was ridiculous.

I was granted living status again and wondered why I hadn't a worry about Kakashi? Did I think he was capable enough to protect himself? As an ANBU, he should be.

I sat up, not clear on where I was, what time it was, or how many days had passed. A familiar depressing smell filled my nose, familiar blankets clutched in my fists. The suffocating closeness, but nothing compared to that shack Kyoki had taken me to. My apartment, I realized. The small stupid one in the frozen hell of the Land of Water. I threw off the blankets, swinging my legs down from the mattress. Though it would have felt nice to be in comfy pajamas, I was happy to see the same filthy black pants I'd killed the Kusa-nin in. No more peek shows I'd guessed.

I was surprised with the brightness of my apartment. Through the room divider inches from my knees I could see the outline of the window; the sun had won its battle with the clouds. I stood with ease; I'd slept enough to cure my exhaustion apparently. I felt great actually; I was free of the Land of Water's contract, I could go wherever I wanted.

"You're awake."

And I was completely unaware anyone was in my apartment. I was able to stop myself from knocking over the screen hiding my bed, but I still made a lot of noise and probably made a comical set of exaggerated movements so not to fall over myself. The Mizukage should have been paying me for the show.

"How long have you been there?" I asked trying to catch my breath again. I had to sit back down on the bed. I frowned with the dry wispiness of my voice; not very impressive.

"After three days in the hospital, your condition was stable enough for us to bring you here to rest," the Mizukage said, rounding the screen to talk directly to me. "The medic's brought you in last night. I took a shift to watch you this morning," he explained. "I hope you realize your business here is finished." Honestly, I was still clutching my heart wondering where along the line of recovery that I lost my awareness. I finally looked up at the man; his face was cast in shadows again, the huge Kage hat over his forehead protector and the curtain around the rim creating even more shadows. With the light coming through the window, I could clearly see the dark blue color of the huge hat. It looked exactly like Sarutobi-san's hat, just blue and with the water character instead of the fire one.

"I can leave whenever?" I asked hoping whatever shadow I was looking at was the shadow covering his eyes. His hat thoughtfully nodded—as thoughtful a hat can be—and he brought his hands together inside his sleeves. Was that a yes? I'm not sure I'm that fluent in hat gestures. I continued my questioning gaze hoping he understood that I hadn't a clue what he'd meant.

"Yes,"

I could tell he was trying not to laugh, or whatever he did when he thought something was funny. I'd never heard him laugh; I was surprised enough to see him smile once, and a laugh might have been too much to ask, I supposed.

I gave standing another try. I guessed the clothes I was wearing had been put back on me once they released me from the hospital; I frowned as my hypothesis was speculated as wrong. Hospitals always make you wear their paper gowns; I'd been unconscious so of course they'd drabbed me in paper. And so the list of people who'd seen me naked continues, and I found it fairly disturbing I didn't know a single one of them. _All_ strangers…I shuddered.

The Mizukage left as soon as I'd discussed my plans with him. We decided that I would stay here one more night as, even though I wanted to leave right there, I didn't want to be rude to him. No mater how eager I was to leave, I had to be calm and careful. If I wanted my chance to leave to stay open, I couldn't bring any unnecessary attention to myself.

Just when I was almost done packing up what I wanted to take with me and cleaning up my tiny cage of an apartment, Kyoki popped in with a medic-nin to perform a small checkup. I was just about to feel all warm and fuzzy with his concern until he glared at me. I slapped on a nervous smile backing up. He looked violent.

"If I'd known what the completion of the mission meant, I wouldn't have helped you," he said falling gracelessly into the only chair. My smile fell as I realized what this was about. Instead I grinned; I hadn't known he was so attached. He looked like a sad puppy and I just couldn't help the unnatural growth of my grin.

The medic-nin looked to be just about as old as me. He stood off to the side—which wasn't that far away—and looked uncomfortable as Kyoki continued to talk. I grinned unpityingly at him, but he didn't see as he was too busy watching his hands in his lap.

"I could have died if you didn't come," I pointed out. He looked up, hearing the smile in my voice. The glare came back.

"If I'd known, I would have dragged you back here," he said firmly. "You wouldn't have died." He almost sounded appalled with my accusation. The grin mutated in mirth. Oh Kyoki was so much fun. He sighed, giving me a look that made it clear that he wasn't there to amuse me. I sighed in return, finally letting my monster grin fall.

"Oh fine," I said slipping down to sit on the couch. "Ever since I arrived here," I continued slowly, hoping he didn't miss a word. "I couldn't wait to leave." I sat back watching him, waiting for the reaction to my truth.

"It's not that bad here," he said turning his eyes to the bright window. I laughed out loud, unable to stop it, but then I didn't want to stop it anyway. He'd changed a lot since I'd first met him. The way he talked to me was completely different; he'd actually let me into his life.

"Kyoki," He turned back to me and I knew I'd pulled him back into the conversation. "You are the only person here that actually likes me." I saw him make move to argue, but I cut him off. "Nope!" I said smiling. "You're it. This entire country despises me," I said stretching despises. "And it's all because the Mizukage brought me here. People thought that the Mizukage had no faith in his ninja's. That he needed to bring some girl from the Land of Fire to get anything done." Kyoki frowned; he didn't believe me. "Oh I know," I assured him. "In their own way, every time I leave this horribly small room," I had to add that in, "whoever's out on the street lets me know what they think." He backed down after that.

"I'm sorry," I frowned at him, he'd really changed. And I didn't think this change was a good one.

"It's not _your_ fault." I said standing. The medic-nin was still trying to look unremarkable in the corner; our talk was probably gold to go and tell his friends about. His hands were clasped in front of him and he looked at the ceiling pretending that he couldn't hear a thing. "Now who's this?" I asked changing my tone so dramatically that even the medic nin stared at me. As soon as he saw me watching him he quickly looked to the floor blushing.

Kyoki still wasn't happy, but he changed subjects with me. He stood as he introduced the medic nin. "This is Ejuri, I brought him to make sure you're okay," he said off handedly.

"Uh, check-up away," I said looking at Ejuri. He smiled at my response and took the two steps to the couch and asked me to lie down. I smiled back at him and he blushed once more. I flopped on the couch wondering why I hadn't met him before; he didn't look like he had already previously decided to hate me. And thus, he blushed again when I told him so. Kyoki laughed behind him as he scoured my cabinets for nonexistent food.

Ejuri leaned over me waving his hovering hands down my arms and over my chest.

"What exactly are you checking?" I asked. I'd never seen anyone do this to anyone else before. Albeit, I'd never seen a medic-nin do anything before either. And he blushed again as he nervously laughed.

"I'm observing your chakra flow and monitoring your organs to make sure their all functioning properly," he answered. By his behavior I had almost expected him to stutter his response. Instead, he had a low cool voice that I almost envied. He'd sounded very sure of his response, something I hadn't thought he'd have. I smiled, liking his voice; he was perfect for a medic-nin. I could see him calming down the most frantic man in the middle of a war with shrunken and katanas flying all over the place and patch him up without any difficulties.

"I thought you'd like him," Kyoki said trying to look unimportant. I laughed.

"I love your voice," I admitted to Ejuri, smiling. Surprisingly—or perhaps not—he blushed. Kyoki barked with laughter and I was allowed to sit up.

I hope Kyoki knows I wasn't lying when I told him he was my best friend because I never had the moment to reassure him. That was when two frantically happy children bulldozed through my door and stuffed the tiny apartment with never before experienced loud noise. My neighbors were _appalled_. Now how in the world did my munchkins find me?

_Now...REVIEW!! Unless you don't want to find out what happens next, I can postpone the updating of this fic for however long I want you know...Review please!_

_And Happy Day After New Years Day!_

_-BS_


	29. Twenty Eight

No, I have not abandoned you. And thank you millions for all the reviews!

So, plans haven't gone completely as I had hopped. It seems you all can look forward to another chapter after this one :) ...enjoy!

**Second Chances**

BattleStations

_The Secret Lives of Ma and Pa_

"You have _kids_?" Kyoki shouted. I numbly nodded as I was tackled to the floor by two streaks of indistinguishable color. My face was assaulted with insane smiles and I couldn't help but feel detached from myself. This couldn't be happening. This was all just a dream. I know because I've had it on too many occasions. But there they were. I could look down on myself and watch them struggle with each other to hug me around the other. The blue of Naruto's eyes shown brighter then any dream, and Sasuke's smile was so heart wrenchingly beautiful I grabbed my heart suddenly wrapped up in the moment. I looked up at Kyoki again; I found myself back in my own body yet still couldn't bring myself to be happy. He stared at us slack jawed and confused and then the door creaked as it was pushed farther open. Sarutobi-san smiled down at me in my bundle of thin arms. My smile grew from the depths and I tried my best to engulf my boys in a hug, but they'd grown so much.

It wasn't a dream.

--

Naruto and Sasuke happily shoved all of my belongings into my bag as I silently sat in the middle of my couch looking up at Sarutobi-san. Kyoki had yet to recover, when the Mizukage appeared in my doorway, dismissing Ejuri and joining the stare down at me. Both of the Kages' faces were cast in shadows by their huge ass hats as the sun blaring through my window, illuminating the entire apartment. The fast shuffle of clothing behind the room divider barely registered in my numb mind.

"Huh?" I said completely lost. How did all this happen? How did they get here? _When could I leave? _

"The Mizukage informed me of your agreement and of your success," Sarutobi-san said. Even under all the shadows I saw him take in the absolute cramp-ness of my apartment. "I decided I would come to retrieve you personally," he added looking back to my face. I smiled lightly, though inside I was insanely happy beyond all belief. _I was going home. I was going home. I was going home._ I sang in my head and I couldn't help the slight bob I did left to right in rhythm to the happy mantra.

"And Sasuke and Naruto?" I asked curiously. I knew Sarutobi-san hadn't planned to bring them; I wanted to know how they managed to come along. In response to their names Naruto and Sasuke appeared around the room divider near the Mizukage and looked to me with grins on their faces.

"Stow-a-ways," Sarutobi-san said sourly, glancing briefly to Sasuke and Naruto. They had sense enough to look embarrassed. And the effect was absolutely adorable.

"I heard you were coming home and I couldn't wait long enough," Naruto confessed looking down at his feet and shifting nervously. Then he looked up at me with those big eyes and I laughed. The Mizukage looked at me suddenly and I realized he'd never seen be truly happy before. I'd always been scornfully sarcastic around him.

"You charmer," I said smiling. He grinned, dropping the shy façade, and ran to sit by me dragging my packed bag behind him. Not to be out done Sasuke beat him to my side and smiled up at me. "And you, mon ami?" I asked pulling both boys closer but looking down at Sasuke expectantly. His eyebrows furrowed at the foreign words (French actually) but he verbalized his reasoning to be a stow-a-way anyway. I felt Naruto look at Sasuke expectantly; I guess Sasuke never told Naruto why either.

"I didn't want Naruto to get to you first." At least he was honest. But I'm afraid my boys had a rivalry between them. I just shook my head, looking up at Sarutobi-san as he cleared his throat. I grinned; even Kage's couldn't resist the adorable-ness of children like my boys.

"You have kids!?" Kyoki breathed surprised again. His stance was ridged and his eyes were so wide he looked insane.

"Yes." I was surprised to hear Sarutobi-san answer for me. "Samma is young Sasuke-kun's guardian and Naruto-kun's unofficial one," he said nodding his head to me. I remembered that gesture; he wanted me to stand. And he wanted to leave. I rounded my boys to their feet and swung my bag on over the sword on my back. As the mass of steel hit by back I glanced at Kyoki, he'd given me the sword as a present a while ago.

I stepped past the boys and hugged Kyoki, dissolving his shocked expression. He looked down at me and I stepped back before reaching up to kiss him on the cheek. "See you around Montai." And after a nod to the Mizukage and a few more words exchanged between the Kages', we were gone.

--

And man did Sarutobi-san know how to travel. All sorts of ninja escorts were patrolling around Sarutobi-san's carriage and I felt a pang of pride for my boys as I realized they had to go unnoticed by all the ninjas with the Hokage to be the stow-a-ways they were.

As soon as both Sasuke and Naruto were no longer awake (and instead were snoring and drooling) Sarutobi-san twiddled with his hat before meeting my gaze. He looked older then I'd ever thought was possible. His crows feet had multiplied and his age spots stood out more then usual. I learned a lot away from the Land of Fire. I was afraid I'd changed too much while away. Knew more then I'd ever really wanted to know. As far as I was concerned when I first got here, this place was perfect. I didn't want to know about the wars, the death, and the demons. I stroked Naruto's hair as he drooled all over his jacket that was bunched up at a pillow in my lap.

"At first," I said to Sarutobi-san, "When I realized everything was too perfect, had turned out almost as best case scenario, I was afraid to ask questions." I looked to the shade covering the window and could still see the field we were passing through the fabric.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to be the one to answer them," Sarutobi-san confessed looking at the same window. "But I knew I would have to eventually, I'm the one who knows the most. I can answer more then anyone else could." He continued. I met his eyes then; I didn't know he was so aware of my unease. "It's my fault that I left it as your task to come to me, I should have addressed you first then maybe you wouldn't be so confused now."

"Why is my family so screwed up?" I asked full out. "Why were my father and I in one place and then I found my brother _here_?" I said again hoping I didn't look too desperate to have the truth. Sarutobi-san sighed, managing to look even older then before.

"I will tell you a story Samma." He said in stead. "And hopefully it will clear all you want to know." He sat back and I realized this would be a long story. I was almost disappointed not to hear a straight answer to my question. "At one time, you father _and_ your mother resided in Konoha." My eyes widened, but I couldn't speak. This story was the story of my family. "Your father was a loyal S-class ninja to the fourth Hokage, he was known as the Bright Reaper of Konoha. He was best friends with Sakumo Hatake, Kakashi's father and the White Fang of Konoha." I was completely wrapped in Sarutobi-san's telling. I'd become a captive child. "And your mother, she was a special op ninja of a lower class. She specialized in corrupting an enemy ninja's Jutsu, which would make their attack backfire on the caster." I was too caught up in the story of my parents to register the grim look across Sarutobi-san's face more deeply then I had. "They worked together on one mission and were married two months later. Your brother was born the following year. It was after you were born—four years later—that we discovered that your mother was a Sand spy sent to collect a general report on the Hokage, the Yellow Flash of Konoha." I saw Sarutobi-san inconspicuously glance at Naruto briefly before continuing. "The fight to capture her broke out in the center of Konoha. Her talent of turning our attacks around barely used any of her own chakra and she held us off until your father arrived with you and your brother. Your brother was six at the time, I believe. Well, as soon as he saw your mother he ran to her as your father was starting his own attack. While your mother's betrayal was felt deep in the village, it was felt most in your father." He looked down at his hat again, and the rim slipped through his fingers as he twisted it around in his lap. "At the time, we'd figured your father had used the attack that had gotten him his name sake. He was called the Bright Reaper because his katana produced a long tail of golden chakra, which had never missed before, and the arc of charka resembled the blade of a reapers scythe. But the illusionary mist of your mothers attack blacked what ever we could see. And once it'd settled you and your father were gone and your mother was fleeing with your brother."

I sat back, drawing what I knew into Sarutobi-san's explanation. "Father didn't use that attack," I said softly, "He tried to use a transportation Jutsu to send my mother somewhere else, but, instead, we ended up there." Sarutobi-san nodded understandingly and put his hat back on as the carriage stopped. We had to hop a boat now to the Land of Fire. Almost home free.

Naruto mumbled nonsense as he slipped out of sleep and Sasuke merely sat up from leaning against me and blearily looked about the carriage with wide sleep filled eyes. "We take the boat now?" Sasuke asked standing from our bench and stretching. I nodded smiling at him as Sarutobi-san exited the carriage.

"Yay!" Naruto exclaimed, completely void of any lingering thoughts of sleep. I followed them down the few steps and was met with the lingering light of day. I watched the circle of ninja surrounding Sarutobi-san escort him to the much larger covered boat and stretched, reaching for the sky and contemplating what I had just heard. So I was never an outsider here in this world; I'd always belonged here. I smiled contently and joined the lingering ninjas at the water's edge. This is where I really belonged.

I hugged my outer jacket closer against the winter air and took a seat out from under the covered area hiding the Hokage from view. So the big conspiracy I'd thought was there had only been my imagination. The Hokage's secret had only been the fact that he knew more about me then I did. And sadly he knew more about my father then I had. My mother was a traitor and I doubted I'd ever meet her, or that I would want to if I had the chance. My brother was more then a figment of my imagination. And Kakashi's father and my father had been best friends! I sighed, leaning over the edge of the boat and looking down at the water. A swarm of very large fish swam along with our boat. The fat tails effortlessly propelling them through the water. Their thick scales flirted with the surface of the water and their big white eyes looked on blindly through the freezing water. _What are those?_ I wondered looking up at the nearest boat, which had four of the escort ninjas in it, and one of them pointed out the fish too. They obviously weren't normal…

And that was when the attack started. They started with the outer boats, taking down the support ninjas crafts. I pushed away from the edge of the wooden boat we were in as the fish that I had been examining suddenly leapt from the water, transforming into a country-less ninja clad in all black. He lunged for me and I rolled back, kicking him square in the chest. He heaved for breath and I quickly pushed him off the boat before he gained his bearings again. He splashed into the water, but I hadn't waited to hear it. I was doing my best to run down our large boat to locate Naruto and Sasuke.

I stopped, eyes wide. Found them.

_Review please!!_

_-BS_


	30. Twenty Nine

_Last one. There will definitly be no more after this chapter. This is the end of Samma Moi's story, and I am_ relieved_. Phew! Now, I couldn't get a hold of my beta-reader for this fic, she's really busy or something (I don't know) but the point is that this chapter isn't beta-ed... Oh well...enjoy!_

**Second Chances**

BattleStations

_Little Bits of History_

Kakashi laid awake staring at his moon streaked ceiling. Ukki-kun was silent as a plant usually is and sat in his pot waiting for the sun to rise. Kakashi flipped over tangling himself in his thin blankets as he restlessly thought. After seeing Samma again, he hadn't been able to bring himself to do anything else but think about her coming back. He couldn't hear what others were saying let alone concentrate on a mission.

Just as Naruto and Sasuke had come across the word, Kakashi had heard of Samma's return too. Yet when he sprinted to the Hokage, he was denied the chance to join the retrieval party. So there he laid, trapped in his blankets too anxious to sleep and too excited to think of much else then his long lost girlfriend. He grinned completely unaware of the turmoil of Samma's last stretch of her stay with the Water Country. He remained blissfully ignorant to her doubts. Yet most importantly he was too concentrated on what he would do when she returned that he missed her arrival into Konoha, her home. She was home. And Kakashi grinned stupidly at his wall void of a single clue.

--

Sasuke and Naruto strutted the trail ahead of me; a quick look to make sure I was still behind them followed by an egotistic grin was all I got from them. It was startling to witness what two nine year old ninjas could do. And to think I'd always been worried about my boys. An old age spotted hand fell onto my shoulder and I looked back at Sarutobi-san.

Sarutobi-san had decided to walk the last bit of our travel home. The carriage was pulled empty and the tell tale sounds of whipping clothing reminded me of the huge entourage that came with Sarutobi-san.

"You should be proud Samma." He said in a kind elderly voice. Even though Sarutobi-san could stand in front of me looking down at me through thick spectacles, I would always forget how old he was. That simple grandfatherly voice brought the realization back. I smiled for his benefit. "Sasuke's a genius and at the top of his class." Sarutobi-san seemed happy to be able to report the news to me. A break in the foliage brought my face up to look at the stars. We were very close to the gates, almost home. I grinned at the winking lights. And then I laughed realizing Sarutobi-sans suspicious lack of news about Naruto. What had he been up to?

"And Naruto?" I asked aware that any news about Naruto wasn't necessarily always good for everyone. Sarutobi-san was silent for only a moment before he had constructed a nice way of reporting Naruto's mischievous talents.

"He has a very creative mind and a talent for elusive retreats." I laughed right out as Naruto and Sasuke tried to pretend they couldn't hear Sarutobi-san. Naruto's shoulders had slumped and Sasuke's had started to shake as he tried not to laugh too. Naruto hit him. And that was when I caught the first glint of light reflecting off the spear head of one of the gate guards.

--

Sarutobi-san had gone back to his place to retire for the night. It was very late as it was. The streets were empty except for a few cats and the momentary sight of a patrolling leaf nin. I was home. My original home to boot! I was born in this place, I belonged here.

Naruto slumped against me as we continued to walk. Both of them weren't used to being up so late. Everything felt so surreal; the frosty temperatures couldn't even touch the cold I'd experienced in the water country. I could see thick dark clouds rush in over the village from behind my apartment building. I smiled even wider with the appearance of the building. My apartment, with my bed and my furniture and everything else I shared with Sasuke. I momentarily thought of how bad an apartment could look after a little boy had reign over it for two years.

Yet surprisingly, Sasuke was a neat and clean little boy. And I thought they didn't even exist.

--

I clutched my pillow tighter as I became more aware of the dim but still bright hold morning was taking over my room. I heard Naruto take in a deep breath as he almost breached the state of being awake, but steadily fell back in. I was lying on top of the blankets, stretched across the end of the bed because Sasuke and Naruto had claimed the top.

As soon as I started noting Sasuke's quiet snores I decided I wouldn't be able to fall back into the warm abyss of sleep. I sat up jealous of Naruto's ability to ease back into his dreams so quickly. Why couldn't I do that too? I just yawned and decided it was a good time to take my shoes off.

I gave my sleeping boys one last lingering look and smiled happily. I yawned again as I shuffled out of the room toward the kitchen. As I gathered my hair back into a presentable pony tail, I paused. I must have been really tired. How could I not have noticed the scraping and sizzling sounds coming from the kitchen? And a tuneless hum softly filled the quiet air. I took a tentative step out of the hall not sure who was cooking in my kitchen while we slept.

And then I saw him. And I grinned a mischievous grin even Naruto would be proud of. Kakashi was in my kitchen. And he was making pancakes by the smell of it. And better yet, he didn't know I was awake. I crept into the kitchen as Kakashi slaved over the oven range. It was fortunate I took my shoes off, socks are much quieter. I took a moment to regard the silently falling snow outside the living room window before setting my sights on the wonderfully oblivious Kakashi. Or so I had thought.

"Hungry?" he asked turning and holding my steel spatula.

"Aw man!" I complained pouting toward him. He leaned casually against the counter near the stove top and grinned under that stupid, stupid mask. I couldn't help but swoon. It was hard not to when I knew exactly what that grin looked like under that damned piece of cloth. "You were supposed to stay still so I could sneak up on you." I told him furrowing my eyebrows and placing a hand on my hip. I blushed as his eyes followed my hand to my hip.

"I'm sorry." He said absolutely not sorry in the least.

"Your burning the pancake." I said lamely trying to get his eyes off me. I'd forgotten how he made me feel. As soon as he turned to flip breakfast I turned to the side and breathed heavily trying to get my heart to calm down. Oh wow. And all he did was _look_ at me!

I looked back up as he switched off the burner and the thick click filled the kitchen. He was in plain civilian clothing, bare foot with loose pants and a flowing t-shirt. He still had that under shirt on that was attached to his mask. And his head protector was tilted over his red eye. He came toward me bearing a plate burdened with a mountain of pancakes. I sidestepped out of his way smiling as my heart fluttered back into extremes. The plate hit the table top with a quiet thump then Kakashi turned swooping an arm around my waist and leaned over me with the most devilish look in his eye.

"Good Morning, koi." he said deeply. I smiled prettily going along with his theatrics. He wasn't going to catch me off guard like before again. My heart may have been going into override, but so was his. I could feel it banging in his chest in rhythm with mine.

"Ugh, gross." Sasuke shuffled into the kitchen choosing a seat at the table and taking a pancake to pick at as he stared accusingly at us. Kakashi hovered inches from my lips wondering if he should scar Sasuke's child mind or just do what he wanted. I choose for him. Sasuke looked away play gagging and making disgusted noises complaining about his poor eyes. I smiled into the kiss. Tuff luck Sasuke.

Naruto joined us sooner then what was expected of him and we all sat for breakfast as huge snowflakes blanketed Konohagakure. I sat back content. Naruto and Sasuke were in the midst of a life or death eating contest as Kakashi cheered them on and I watched closely as instructed so I could declare the winner.

My brother had plans to visit Konoha soon, and we were going to catch up on our entire lives together over some ramen Naruto had suggested. Kakashi had told me of his plans to quit the ANBU and of a certain question he had for me later. Sasuke stayed top of his class, and Naruto defaced all the past Hokages of the Land of Fire. The rest was history.

_Review please!_

_Plus, I'm starting a Fruits Basket fic: anyone interested in beta-reading the chapters for me just leave me a message or e-mail me, whichever. Thanks to all of you that have read this whole thing through and reviewed all of the chapters. Just don't forget to review this one too! _

_And check out **Never Can Win.**_

_-BattleStations_


End file.
